Cuentos de renacer
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Tres años y medio han pasado desde la derrota de Van. Dos pelirrojos volvieron aquel día al valle de Tataroo, pero sólo uno lo hizo con vida. O al menos... en su propio cuerpo. Ahora separados, los antiguos miembros del equipo deben lidiar con unos problemas que no acabaron ni por asomo el día en que murió su mayor enemigo.
1. Prólogo

**Primera parte: Confinado**

Prólogo- Consciencia

Dolor. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo que gritaba todo su ser. Desde los rasguños más superficiales hasta la angustiosa sensación de que su corazón estuviese a punto de explotar en pedazos, pasando por las tres espadas que atravesaban su cuerpo, sólo notaba dolor, más del que creía posible soportar. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, rogando por que aquella agonía terminase de una vez y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado ante la idea de desaparecer. La muerte nunca le había seducido, siempre se había agarrado a la vida como una garrapata, pero en aquellos momentos no sabía si la deseaba o la temía.

En cualquier caso, poco importaba lo que sintiese. La vida lo abandonaba irremediablemente. Pero antes de que la muerte cerrase para siempre sus ojos verdes, se esforzó en dedicar su último pensamiento a aquel por el que había muerto, aquel que le había robado todo, ese niño en el cuerpo de un joven destinado a cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo sobre sus hombros.

"Sobrevive, réplica."

Justo después, su corazón se detuvo.

Una fría y cegadora luz blanca lo inundaba todo. La luz siempre había estado allí, estaba seguro de ello. El elemento extraño que flotaba en medio del brillante vacío era él, algo apenas consciente de su propia existencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en medio de ninguna parte? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera era capaz de precisar quién o qué era, ni si existía realmente. Bien podría ser un espejismo, algo que parece que está ahí pero que en realidad no es nada.

"¿Sabe un espejismo que en realidad no existe?"

La idea le resultó divertida, de alguna absurda y retorcida manera.

"Una pregunta sin respuesta. Igual que _quién soy_."

Aunque esa última pregunta no le hacía tanta gracia. De hecho, cuantas más vueltas le daba, más seguro estaba de que en realidad sí existía. Era algo. No, algo no, _alguien_. Pero no podía recordar quién, y la luz no ofrecía ninguna respuesta.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, la luz desapareció y una densa oscuridad la reemplazó. Pero ya no era vacío lo que le rodeaba, sino algo cálido y casi tangible (¿acaso tenía una piel con la que tocar?), como una manta de negrura que lo arropase. Y entre la oscuridad consiguió vislumbrar (¿o lo oyó?, no estaba seguro) una palabra. Un nombre.

_Asch_.

_Su_ nombre. Se aferró a él como al borde de un precipicio, hasta que un hilillo de imágenes empezó a filtrarse en su conciencia. El primero fue una promesa en lo alto de un acantilado, a una niña de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos verdes con vetas castañas. El segundo, un combate con otro niño rubio bastante más mayor que la niña con espadas de madera. El tercero, de nuevo un combate, esta vez con un hombre castaño más mayor y con espadas de verdad.

"Natalia. Guy. Van."

El hilo se convirtió de repente en un torrente desenfrenado, una rápida sucesión de imágenes de las que no podía apartar la mirada. Toda una vida desfiló de nuevo dentro de su mente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que la última de las imágenes llegó de la mano de un ramalazo de dolor. Era él, muriendo. Y por alguna razón, aquella última memoria fue la más real de todas.

Asch se incorporó de golpe, jadeando, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su vieja habitación de la mansión Fabre, y a juzgar por la escasa luz que bañaba el cuarto, debía de ser noche cerrada. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el lecho.

-Otra vez...- oyó murmurar una voz familiar, una voz que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la suya pero no lo era del todo-. Ya van tres en la misma semana.

Quiso preguntar quién andaba ahí, incorporarse de nuevo a buscar al intruso, pero de repente comprobó que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Ni siquiera su corazón se aceleraba ante el pánico que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" intentó gritar, pero sus labios, en lugar de eso, soltaron un suspiro.

Notó cómo se levantaba de la cama. Sus piernas lo llevaron contra su voluntad junto a una de las ventanas, donde vio su brazo apoyarse en el cristal sin que él se lo ordenase y notó su frente descansar sobre la fría y lisa superficie transparente.

-¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?- Otra vez aquella voz. Y esta vez lo notó claramente: eran sus propios labios los que formulaban las palabras que oía.

Siguiendo una corazonada que no estaba seguro de querer confirmar, se esforzó por fijarse en el cristal que tenía ante sí. Al otro lado estaban los jardines de los Fabre, con sus flores y sus arbustos meciéndose en la brisa nocturna. Pero no era el paisaje lo que le interesaba, sino el cristal en sí, o más bien la imagen que se reflejaba en él. La imagen de un chico joven de gesto cansado, penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda y largo y revuelto cabello carmesí. Un rostro idéntico al que recordaba como suyo...

… salvo por un detalle. Que aquel rostro no era el suyo, de la misma forma que el cuerpo que sentía apoyado contra la ventana tampoco lo era.

Estaba mirando a través de los ojos de Luke. Y esta vez, algo era distinto de las otras veces que lo había hecho, porque no podía notar el hilo invisible que lo unía a su propio cuerpo.

Luke bostezó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Asch intentó gritar, sacudirle, llamar su atención de cualquier forma posible, incluso soltando una retahíla de insultos, pero fue inútil. Luke cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse, hundiéndolos a ambos en la cálida oscuridad de nuevo.

Asch volvió a buscar el camino de vuelta a su propio cuerpo, negándose a darse por vencido, antes de comprender de golpe la situación. El último recuerdo que había recuperado. La pesadilla que había despertado a Luke. Su muerte.

Pues claro. No había ningún camino, porque no tenía un cuerpo al que volver. Estaba atrapado dentro de su réplica.

Y no tenía ninguna forma de hacérselo saber.


	2. I

I- Empezar de nuevo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última pesadilla de Luke. Dos semanas de sueños tranquilos y normales que no le despertaban en medio de la noche con el corazón acelerado y la boca seca. Dos semanas de descanso que le daba su subconsciente y que agradecía enormemente, pues bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya en el mundo real como para añadirle aquella pesadilla recurrente.

Hacía año y medio que había vuelto a Baticul, tres años y medio desde la caída de Van y la muerte de Asch. Incorporarse a la corte había sido bastante difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos le daban por muerto. Su madre se había desmayado al verle entrar por las puertas de la mansión Fabre, y tanto ella como su padre habían adquirido la costumbre de mirarle continuamente de soslayo cuando pensaban que no les veía, o prolongar más de lo necesario cualquier clase de roce, como si temieran que su hijo fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Guy, que había vuelto con él a la Capital de la Luz, se esforzaba por devolver las cosas a su cauce, bromeando y aliviando cualquier tensión que pudiera surgir, ignorando la huella que había dejado su ya ausente lápida en la tierra; pero Luke lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar. Para su amigo también era difícil aceptar que Luke estuviera de vuelta.

¿Y de qué se extrañaba, en cualquier caso? Había estado dos años desaparecido. La gente había tenido dos años para llorarle, aceptar su muerte y pasar página. Muchos seguramente lo habían conseguido. Y ahora, Luke estaba de vuelta, desbaratando una vez más sus esquemas mentales.

Había tratado de mantenerse ocupado desde su regreso para evitar pensar él mismo en los dos años que estuvo fuera. Y lo estaba consiguiendo: su tío, el rey Ingobert, le había nombrado embajador, un puesto que aun en tiempos de paz no le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Y los pocos ratos libres que tenía los invertía en ir a ver a sus amigos o entrenar hasta agotarse, de forma que por la noche le fuese más fácil conciliar el sueño. Pero pese a todo, de vez en vez tenía aquellas recurrentes pesadillas en las que veía morir a Asch una y otra vez.

Asch. Otro de los motivos por los que intentaba no tener tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. El cuerpo de su original, que había traído consigo al volver a la mansión, yacía ahora junto al sitio donde había estado su propia tumba. No en el mismo lugar, porque no eran la misma persona, como Luke se había esforzado en explicar a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle (y a los que no, también). En la lápida se podía leer: _Asch (Luke fon Fabre). El primero._ Junto a ella había un pebetero donde chisporroteaba una pequeña llama que se mantenía encendida por un arte fónica. El funeral había sido discreto, familiar y sencillo; Natalia se había encargado de organizarlo todo.

La princesa de Kimlasca lo estaba llevando con bastante dignidad, pero para ella también estaba siendo duro. Especialmente ahora que tanto ella como Luke eran mayores de edad y su compromiso volvía a surgir en las conversaciones. Por lo que Guy le había contado, Natalia había pasado dos años difíciles, y Luke lo entendía perfectamente: la joven había peleado a muerte contra su padre biológico, había perdido a su verdadero prometido (y con él, a la persona de la que de verdad estaba enamorada) y ahora una boda que ni Luke ni ella estaban seguros de desear planeaba sobre ellos como un buitre. Y pese a todo, Natalia seguía al pie del cañón, encargándose personalmente de que a ninguno de los ciudadanos de su país le faltase trabajo, techo y comida que llevarse a la boca, apoyando a Anise en sus reformas de la Orden de Lorelei, ayudando en la integración de las réplicas en la sociedad. Luke la admiraba por ser capaz de llevar tantas cosas a la vez.

Claro que Tear estaba ayudando mucho. Otra cosa que también había sabido por boca de Guy: Natalia y Tear se habían vuelto inseparables. Cada vez que una de las dos corría el riesgo de caer en una depresión, la otra conseguía sacarla a tiempo del agujero. Se habían hecho grandes amigas, tanto que a veces daban miedo. Más de una vez las había pillado Luke murmurando a sus espaldas y riéndose disimuladamente de alguna broma privada que luego se negaban a explicar, poniendo como excusa que eran "cosas de chicas". Pero aun a pesar de la poca confianza que le inspiraban sus conspiraciones, Luke se alegraba de que se llevasen tan bien. Sobre todo porque su propia relación con Tear sólo podía calificarse como _rara_.

Desde su vuelta, Tear y él parecían no saber cómo comportarse cuando se quedaban solos en presencia del otro. Habían conseguido mantener una conversación más o menos larga en una ocasión, un mes después de que Luke regresara. Ella le había preguntado dónde había estado, y él se había negado a responder. Habían discutido, y cuando Luke quiso darse cuenta, Tear estaba llorando. Luke la había abrazado entonces, diciéndole que todavía no podía responder a sus preguntas pero prometiéndole que no volvería a irse, y Tear le había besado. Había sido tan rápido como tierno, pero sobre todo, desconcertante. Porque Luke se suponía que estaba prometido con Natalia, y Tear lo sabía perfectamente. Más desconcertante había sido que Tear se disculpase acto seguido y le pidiera que no hablasen de aquel beso, petición que Luke seguía respetando.

Luke no sabía si Tear seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, ni si quería averiguarlo. Tenía sus propios sentimientos que resolver antes de poder ocuparse de los de otras pers...

-Luke, ¿me estás escuchando?

La irritada voz de Natalia desde el otro lado de la mesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad: estaba en una reunión importante en el palacio real y no podía permitirse seguir soñando despierto. Menos mal que una parte de su cerebro sí había estado atenta a la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Claro, Natalia, disculpa. No sé qué pensar sobre lo del centro de enseñanza especial para réplicas, la verdad- dijo, rascándose la melena pelirroja-. Suena demasiado como si los estuviéramos apartando de los demás.

-Bueno, es posible que así sea, pero no me negarás que _necesitan_ una enseñanza diferente- replicó Natalia.

-No lo niego, no lo niego, yo mismo puedo dar fe de ello. Sólo digo que... lo abordemos de otro modo.

-Tendré que meditarlo- aceptó la princesa casi a regañadientes. En la cabecera de la mesa, con el duque Fabre a su diestra, el rey Ingobert se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, pospongamos el asunto de las réplicas. Pasemos al último punto: la sucesión.

El silencio se apoderó de la amplia sala. Luke y Natalia evitaron mirarse.

-Sé que es un tema difícil, pero no podemos posponerlo mucho más- dijo el rey, paseando los ojos de uno a otro-. Ha pasado más de un año desde que ambos sois mayores de edad.

-Padre, todavía estáis en perfectas condiciones para seguir reinando- intervino Natalia.

-Lo sé, hija mía, y sé que es duro pediros esto, pero el pueblo empieza a preguntarse por qué no se oyen campanas de boda en el horizonte. Vuestro compromiso no puede demorarse mucho más.

Luke bajó la mirada. Sabía que algo así iba a terminar sucediendo, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar. No es que Natalia no le gustase, se había criado con ella y la consideraba como una de sus mejores amigas. Pero ahí se acababan sus sentimientos por ella. No _quería_ casarse con Natalia. No estaba enamorado de ella, y ella tampoco lo estaba de él. Su corazón pertenecía al verdadero Luke fon Fabre, cuyo cuerpo descansaba bajo tierra en el jardín de la mansión, no a su... _réplica_.

Levantó la cabeza y cruzó una mirada con Natalia, que tenía la angustia pintada en el rostro. Después se giró hacia sus padres, que lo observaban claramente ilusionados, y finalmente se volvió hacia el rey.

-De acuerdo- aceptó-. Lo hablaremos, pero dadnos una semana para poner en orden nuestros pensamientos al respecto. Este tema es más complicado de lo que creéis.

Ingobert asintió y Natalia lo miró, traicionada y herida. Luke se encogió en su asiento.

-De acuerdo, pero que sólo sea una semana.

Tal y como esperaba, Natalia se las arregló para quedarse a solas con él poco rato después, en uno de los jardines del palacio real. No llevaba su arco a mano, pero aun así, Luke sabía que si la joven princesa estaba de mal humor, la cautela nunca estaba de más. Y Natalia estaba, claramente, _muy_ enfadada.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho hoy en la reunión- fue lo primero que le soltó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Luke fue a responder, pero ella siguió hablando-: No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí. Tendrías que haber hablado conmigo antes de hacer nada, podríamos haber encontrado una forma de...

-Natalia- interrumpió Luke con voz suave-, sabes tan bien como yo que no hay ninguna forma de evitar esto. Estamos prometidos y somos mayores de edad.

-¡Yo no me prometí contigo!- exclamó ella, pero se mordió el labio justo después de decirlo al ver la mueca de dolor que atravesaba el rostro de Luke-. Lo siento. No quería decir eso. No debí decir eso. Lo siento. Es que...

Luke sacudió la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-A mí también me duele que no esté, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. No podemos llorarle para siempre, ¿qué diría él si nos viera así?

Natalia sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Seguro que nos llamaría _desechos_, o algo así.

-No, eso me lo llamaría a mí. Contigo seguramente sería más delicado.

"Estás totalmente en lo cierto, _desecho_."

Luke se sobresaltó. Por un momento habría jurado que... Pero no, eso era imposible. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas, su subconsciente atacando a traición otra vez.

-En cualquier caso, lo de la boda- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Creo que cuanto más lo pospongamos, peor será para todos. Tengo tan pocas ganas de casarme como tú, pero... Tú eres la princesa y yo soy tu prometido. Seguramente si no hubiera sangre real de por medio no pasaría nada, pero el caso es que... la hay. Tu padre tiene razón.

Natalia desvió la mirada y Luke le apretó el hombro.

-Piensa que sólo es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y al menos nos llevamos bien- dijo, intentando animarla-. Porque nos llevamos bien, ¿no?

Ella sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

Luke sonrió también y la abrazó, revolviéndole el pelo como si fuese una niña. Natalia protestó y le dio un par de puñetazos en el pecho, pero era más por costumbre que por molestia. Después se despidieron, pues ya era casi de noche y Luke tenía que volver a la mansión Fabre.

En el camino de vuelta, el buen humor que hubiese podido recuperar con Natalia fue desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que un incipiente dolor de cabeza se instalaba entre sus sienes. Cuando llegó a casa, la jaqueca se había intensificado tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar, sólo podía pensar en dejarse caer en su cama y esconderse entre las sábanas, pero ni siquiera llegó tan lejos. Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto a sus espaldas cuando una violenta ola de dolor sacudió su cabeza, y hasta que notó algo duro contra la mejilla no se dio cuenta de que había caído al suelo cuan largo era. Gruñó y se encogió, enterrando las manos en su revuelta melena.

-Basta... Basta, por favor, basta ya...

Entre el dolor, le pareció oír algo, tal vez una voz llamándole. Era casi igual que cuando Lorelei intentaba contactar con él, pero no era él, estaba seguro. Intentó aferrarse a esa voz y dejar a un lado todo lo demás.

"¡Luke! ¡Luke, escúchame!"

Sí, le estaban llamando. Dentro o fuera de su cabeza, no lo sabía, pero alguien le llamaba. Luke se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, jadeando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse.

"Luke, ¿me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Qué raro, aquella voz sonaba como la suya. ¿Qué clase de alucinación estaba teniendo?

"Estúpida réplica, ¡no es una alucinación! ¡Escúchame, maldito desecho!"

No, no era su voz, pero la conocía. El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Luke abrió los ojos de golpe, y juraría que su corazón se había saltado un latido.

"¿Asch?"

"¡Por fin! Creía que no lo conseguiría nunca" suspiró la voz de Asch, aliviado. "Llevo dos semanas intentando contactar contigo."

"Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? Tu cuerpo, yo... Lo vi, lo llevé de vuelta, estuve en tu... en tu funeral y..."

"¡Silencio!" ordenó el otro, airado. Luke obedeció y respiró hondo para calmarse. "Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero sí, podría decirse que... estoy vivo."

Luke sonrió y se incorporó de golpe.

"¡Natalia no se lo va a creer! Y padre y madre, ¡verás qué sorpresa se llevan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Voy a buscarte?"

Asch guardó silencio.

"Bueno, no tienes por qué verlos inmediatamente, supongo. Pero al menos deberías decirme dónde estás, así puedo ir mandando un _Albiore_ a por ti. ¿O estás por aquí cerca?"

Asch seguía en silencio. Luke empezó a desesperarse.

"Asch, ¿sigues ahí?"

Lejano, muy lejano, le llegó el eco de una risa sin rastro de alegría.

"Claro que estoy aquí" replicó Asch. Luke frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba extraña. Amarga. "No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? No puedo alejarme ni aunque quiera."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No tengo cuerpo, estúpida réplica. Estoy dentro de ti."

Esta vez sí, el corazón de Luke se había parado una fracción de segundo. Y luego había empezado a latir desenfrenadamente, al mismo tiempo que su mente intentaba procesar la información.

"Dime que se trata de una broma."

"Ja, qué más quisiera yo."

"¿Pero cómo...?"

"¡Que no lo sé, maldición! ¡A mí no me preguntes!"

Luke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Si se concentraba podía notarlo, una presencia no del todo extraña en algún lugar de su alma. Era distinto a cuando Asch y él se comunicaban telepáticamente, se sentía mucho más... cercano. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"No lo sé. Hace dos semanas que me di cuenta de que seguía existiendo, pero... puede haber sido mucho más. Puede que desde que..." Asch enmudeció y Luke comprendió a qué se refería.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que existías? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Cállate, no has estado muerto, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo es."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es?"

Silencio.

"No lo recuerdo" admitió Asch. Luke aprovechó la pausa en la conversación para levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, que sin duda era más cómoda que el suelo.

"Asch."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Todo lo que veas tú. En general, todo lo que percibas también me llega a mí."

Otra pausa. Luke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, dándole vueltas a la situación. Todavía le costaba creer que su original hubiese acabado dentro de él (cosa que además sonaba realmente mal, ahora que lo pensaba), pero seguía sintiendo su presencia ahí dentro, en algún lugar de su alma. Y lo cierto es que se alegraba de que estuviese ahí, aunque complicase las cosas bastante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó en voz alta.

"No lo sé. Tú dirás, es tu cuerpo, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con él."

Luke dejó escapar un bufido. Asch seguía siendo de lo más irritante.

"Vale, pues creo que de momento sería mejor que nadie supiera esto. Ya habrás visto que la situación por aquí es... delicada."

"Como dije, es tu cuerpo. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Y ahora, vete a dormir y déjame descansar."

La voz de Asch enmudeció, y Luke notó su conciencia deslizarse lentamente hacia algún rincón oscuro y silencioso. Sólo después de un rato de silencio se dio cuenta de que su original se había dormido.


	3. II

II- Inesperado

A la mañana siguiente, Asch se despertó primero, pero se tomó unos momentos antes de hacer nada. Había necesitado dos semanas para alcanzar los pensamientos de Luke, y mantener una conversación tan larga la noche anterior había agotado sus fuerzas. Por suerte el sueño las había reparado bastante, pero aun así prefería actuar con cautela. Quedarse aislado otra vez ahora que por fin tenía algún tipo de contacto con el exterior no era una idea agradable.

Su réplica no tardó demasiado en despertarse, abriendo los ojos y permitiéndole ver que el día había amanecido soleado. Luke remoloneó unos momentos más en la cama, hasta que Asch, cansado de esperar a que se moviese, probó a tomar la palabra:

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí tumbado todo el día, desecho?"

El aludido soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada; un gesto un poco inútil, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

"Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué hora es?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

El joven pelirrojo gruñó de nuevo y se levantó de la cama a regañadientes. El sol estaba bajo todavía, no debían de ser más de las seis o las siete de la mañana. Asch esperó pacientemente a que se vistiera y se adecentase el pelo, probando sus propias fuerzas mientras tanto. Hablar con Luke le costaba menos que la noche anterior, parecía que una vez establecida la conexión las cosas eran más fáciles. Lo que le resultaba bastante raro era que no podía acceder a todos sus pensamientos, como habría sido de esperar, sino sólo a la parte que el joven decidiera mostrarle, ya fuera de forma consciente o instintiva. Y por lo que parecía, funcionaba igual en sentido contrario. Por eso, aunque llevaba dos semanas mirando a través de sus ojos, Asch todavía tenía unas cuantas lagunas en lo que a la situación del exterior se refería.

"Hoy venía Jade de visita, por cierto" comentó de repente Luke mientras salía por fin de la habitación y se dirigía al comedor, donde ya debía de estar sirviéndose el desayuno. "¿Te dije que le ascendieron?"

"No."

"Pues sí, ahora tiene bajo sus órdenes prácticamente todo el ejército de Malkuth. Y se ha convertido en el principal consejero del emperador Peony, pero se dice por ahí que es porque éste sigue teniendo la esperanza de que su hermana se divorcie y se case luego con él."

"Eres un chismoso."

-¡Oye!

"Y además, indiscreto. Estás en medio del pasillo, idiota, no hables en voz alta."

"Vale, vale. Eres peor que una almorrana."

Asch reprimió las ganas de destrozar algo, lo que fuese, principalmente porque no podía.

Jade había cambiado poco en tres años y medio. Seguía llevando unas gafas que se deslizaban nariz abajo con frecuencia, obligándole a subírselas de nuevo, aunque se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lo recogía en una descuidada coleta baja. Vestía los colores azules de Malkuth, pero su uniforme era ligeramente distinto: ahora llevaba una capa más larga y elegante con complicados bordados, claro símbolo de su nueva posición. En cuanto a su forma de ser, seguía sacando a todo el mundo de sus casillas con la misma facilidad de siempre.

Habían ido a recibirlos a la entrada de la mansión. A Jade lo acompañaban tres soldados que saludaron con disciplina militar y que seguramente serían su escolta (como si tres soldados rasos pudieran proteger al _Nigromante_, pensó Asch, seguramente si algo sucediese él acabaría protegiéndolos a ellos) y un ya no tan joven que tardó en reconocer como Ginji, el piloto del _Albiore_... o los _Albiores_, mejor dicho. Por lo que había entendido a través de los oídos de Luke, la nave había dejado de ser una rareza: existían ya siete operativas y una octava en construcción, y tanto Kimlasca como Malkuth mantenían siempre alguna en tierra para emergencias. Daath contaba con otro al servicio de la Orden de Lorelei, pero rara vez lo usaban. Spinoza debía de estar haciendo un buen trabajo en Belkend.

-General Curtiss- saludó Luke con una amplia sonrisa. Jade le estrechó la mano con energía, quizá más de la necesaria-. Bienvenido a Baticul, y felicidades por el ascenso.

-Gracias, duque Fabre, como siempre es un placer visitar la Capital de la Luz.

Asch lo observó a través de los ojos de Luke, extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se trataban de una forma tan... diplomática? Y aparte de eso, ¿_duque Fabre_?

"Oye, réplica, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan... tan...?"

"¿_Maduro_?" La voz mental de Luke sonaba divertida, como si estuviera sonriendo por dentro. "No te dejes engañar, no es más que protocolo."

"¿Y tú entiendes de eso desde...?"

"¡No, hombre, no! Es _nuestro_ protocolo" rió Luke. "Verás, Jade odia que lo llamen por su rango, porque ahora tiene mucho más trabajo de despacho que de campo y se aburre enormemente. Creo que el ascenso fue alguna clase de castigo del emperador, algo debió de hacer para enfadarle. Y él sabe que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia el hecho de que tarde o temprano heredaré el ducado, así que es una forma de tocarnos la moral mutuamente. Le ascendieron hace siglos, pero siempre que viene de visita le saludo igual."

"... Empezaba a creer que habías crecido, pero no sé por qué me hago ilusiones. Está claro que es imposible que algo así suceda."

"No te pases. Oye, lo siento, pero no puedo estar a dos conversaciones a la vez."

"Claro. Atiende a tus visitas, _duque Fabre_."

Luke frunció el ceño levemente, y su original, de haber podido, habría esbozado una mueca burlona. No volvieron a cruzar palabra en un buen rato, pero Asch se mantuvo atento a todo lo que sucedía, en un intento de rellenar sus lagunas sin tener que interrogar a su "anfitrión".

Jade y su séquito se habían presentado ante el rey Ingobert antes de ir a la mansión Fabre. Tras presentarse también ante los duques (los de verdad), Luke y Guy los acompañaron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, donde se les unió Natalia y Ginji se excusó diciendo que iba a adelantarse para ver a su hermana Noelle, que estaba trabajando como piloto para Kimlasca. En algún momento, a los tres se les olvidó la presencia de los escoltas que los seguían en un discreto segundo plano.

-Nos pasaremos luego a saludar a Noelle también, supongo- comentó Jade mientras paseaban por los niveles superiores de la ciudad.

-Claro que sí, pero más tarde. Ahora debe de estar con sus alumnos- respondió Luke. El general alzó las cejas tras sus gafas de montura al aire.

-Cierto, no me acordaba. ¿Qué tal va la Escuela de Vuelo de por aquí?

Guy soltó una carcajada y entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca.

-Noelle es mejor piloto que profesora, me temo; le falta paciencia con los alumnos más torpes. Pero aun así, los tres _Albiore_ operativos tienen ya pilotos y copilotos suficientes para cubrir dos turnos diarios. No es mucho- suspiró- pero se hace lo que se puede. ¿Y en Malkuth qué tal?

-No es por presumir, pero nos va mejor. Tenemos los seis turnos de dos de los _Albiore_ completos, y el tercero a la mitad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡Intercambiemos profesores!- protestó Luke.

-De eso ni hablar. Estamos muy satisfechos con la labor de Ginji, es un docente estupendo.

-No es justo- repitió el joven pelirrojo mirando a Guy en busca de un respaldo que no recibió, pues el rubio alzó las manos y empezó a tararear, desentendiéndose del asunto. Natalia dejó escapar una carcajada cantarina.

-Vamos, ni que fuera una competición- dijo, en tono conciliador. Asch la observó por el rabillo del ojo de Luke. La princesa parecía relajada, pero de vez en cuando sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el encaje de su elegante vestido azul. Sonreía, sí, pero estaba distante e intervenía poco en la conversación. Incluso cuando la saludaban otros paseantes se la veía algo apagada. Seguramente siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto del matrimonio.

"Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella" murmuró Asch sin darse cuenta.

"Creo que..."

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, _la situación es complicada_. Y de todos modos, no podría, este cuerpo es tuyo. Ignórame cuando diga idioteces como ésa."

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal por Sheridan?- La voz de Jade los devolvió a ambos al mundo real. Estaba dirigiéndose a Guy, cuya sonrisa flaqueó de repente.

-Pues... La verdad es que hace meses que no me paso por allí- reconoció, revolviéndose el pelo y desviando la mirada. Jade arqueó las cejas, colocándose bien las gafas.

-Perdemos el contacto un tiempo y os ponéis a remolonear, qué vergüenza. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día...- suspiró, meneando la cabeza-. ¿No tenías un proyecto en marcha con Spinoza para un nuevo vehículo?

-Sí, sí, y sigue en marcha, pero creo que mi presencia allí ya no es tan necesaria. Una vez que Spinoza tiene los fondos necesarios, es él quien hace la mayoría del trabajo.

-¿Qué más da eso? Creía que te encantaban las máquinas fónicas, me resulta raro que desaproveches la oportunidad de aprender algo sobre ellas. ¿O es que tengo razón y la corte te ha vuelto un vago sin remedio, Gailardia?

Guy guardó silencio y se revolvió el pelo, seguramente buscando algo que decir, pero Luke salió en su ayuda:

-En realidad, Guy ha estado yendo y viniendo de Sheridan varias veces estos meses- comentó-. Lo que pasa es que le da miedo dejarme aquí solo mucho tiempo, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a meter en líos. Y además, sin él no habría podido ponerme al día de cómo iban las cosas cuando volví.

-De tu regreso hace ya más de un año, Luke; y aunque tengas diez años menos de lo que aparentas, no creo que eso justifique el que necesites una niñera- observó Jade-. Oh, disculpadme, estoy metiendo las narices en asuntos que no me importan. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar lo que hacen dos nobles de alta cuna con su tiempo?

Asch comprobó, sorprendido, que las palabras del general no levantaban ninguna reacción airada por parte de los dos jóvenes, sino que estos cruzaron una mirada que él no supo interpretar y a Luke se le hundieron ligeramente los hombros. Aquello no debió de pasarle desapercibido a Jade tampoco, por la forma en que los miró a ambos, aunque no dijo nada.

-Cambiando de tema- intervino Natalia tras una pausa-, ¿qué tal le va al emperador? ¿Sigue poniéndole el nombre de sus amigos a sus mascotas?

-Sí, Su Majestad no cambia de hábitos, no importa cuántas veces se lo pida- gruñó Jade, juntando las manos a la espalda. La tensión que se había instalado momentáneamente entre ellos fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que la conversación se apartaba de Guy y sus prolongadas estancias en la capital, pero Asch no pudo evitar que la sensación de que algo no iba bien se instalara en su mente. ¿Así que Guy, el responsable y serio de Guy, había vuelto a Baticul para "cuidar" de Luke, dejando de lado los quehaceres que pudiera tener en la ciudad de los artesanos? No sonaba normal, y menos si, como decía Jade, le gustaba el tipo de maquinaria que se fabricaba allí. Pero cuando le preguntó a su anfitrión al respecto, Luke utilizó la excusa de que no podía estar a dos conversaciones a la vez para evitar responderle.

De haber tenido ceño propio, Asch lo habría fruncido. No le gustaba que le diesen largas. Por el momento se quedó callado, sabiendo que de todos modos su réplica no podía evitar responderle para siempre, y esperó a que se presentase la ocasión oportuna para preguntarle de nuevo. Durante toda la mañana, oyendo las conversaciones entre Luke, Jade, Natalia y Guy, aprovechó para hacerse una idea de la situación de los antiguos compañeros de viaje a los que no había visto todavía.

Anise estaba en Daath, intentando abrirse camino en una Orden de Lorelei que sufría una profunda crisis sin la Partitura; su meta de convertirse en Maestra Fónica seguía en pie, pero aún no la había alcanzado. El puesto pertenecía de momento a Florian, la última réplica de Ion, cuya verdadera naturaleza se mantenía en secreto para no desestabilizar aún más la Orden ni poner en peligro la seguridad del pequeño Maestro Fónico. El Gran Maestro que había sucedido a Mohs, un tal Nerim, le estaba poniendo las cosas bastante difíciles a Anise, pero la chica no se rendía.

Tear también estaba en Daath, trabajando una vez más para los Caballeros del Oráculo, y para sorpresa de Asch como una de los nuevos Generales Celestiales; el número de éstos se había reducido a cinco, pero no consiguió averiguar por qué. Lo que sí logró entender fue que la joven Grants ahora tenía bajo su mando a la cuarta división, la que anteriormente dirigía Legretta, y le iba bastante bien. Los pocos permisos que le daban los pasaba entre Baticul y Ciudad de Yulia, y cuando estaba de servicio, se escribía con Natalia prácticamente a diario para no perder el contacto. Tal vez Luke debería haber estado celoso de que Tear se escribiese más con la princesa que con él, pero si era así, no lo demostraba.

A mediodía volvieron a la mansión Fabre para comer, tras recoger a Ginji en la casa que estaba alquilando Noelle y saludar a la piloto. Después, Jade y los suyos se retiraron a un hotel a descansar, pues volverían a viajar al día siguiente para visitar otras ciudades de Kimlasca, y Asch vio su oportunidad de preguntar de nuevo cuando Luke se quedó solo en los jardines tras despedirse de ellos.

"Oye, réplica..." empezó, pero se interrumpió al oír un prolongado silbido procedente de una arboleda cercana. Luke respondió con dos más cortos y se internó entre los árboles sin decir nada. "Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?"

"Supongo que te ibas a enterar de todas formas. Ves todo lo que yo miro, después de todo" suspiró, apartándose un largo mechón de cabello escarlata de la cara.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Enterarme de qué?"

Un movimiento entre las copas de los árboles, y de repente Guy estaba allí, como caído del cielo, o más bien de una rama, mirando a Luke con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Por fin nos dejan tranquilos- comentó, señalando con la cabeza vagamente la dirección en la que se habían ido Jade, Ginji y los tres soldados-. Me alegro de que hayan venido de visita, pero... Un comentario sarcástico más de Jade y tu madre me habría echado de la mansión por cometer un asesinato en la mesa.

Luke sonrió también, pero desvió la mirada.

-¿Has pensado en lo que ha dicho? ¿Lo de volver a Sheridan?- dijo a media voz. Por segunda vez en aquel día, la sonrisa de Guy flaqueó.

-Supongo que tiene razón- reconoció-. Debería volver, pero... No sé si es un buen momento, con todo esto de la boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

El más joven sacudió la cabeza y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Guy, precisamente por la boda, tal vez deberías hacerle caso a Jade y volver. Creo que si te quedas será más duro.

El rubio lo miró unos momentos en silencio, con los ojos apagados. Asch, cada vez más confundido, estuvo tentado de preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero optó por seguir observando sin interrumpir.

-Ah, maldita sea, dejemos eso a un lado- masculló de golpe Guy, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es más, ¿por qué seguimos hablando?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido y tan confuso para Asch que durante unos momento no fue capaz de hilar dos frases con sentido. Los brazos de Guy rodearon la cintura de su réplica, que deslizó los suyos alrededor de la nuca del rubio, y de repente los labios de ambos estaban juntos, y acto seguido ya no estaban y en su lugar había calidez y una lengua que no era la de Luke acariciando el interior de su boca.

"¿Qué...?"

Guy y Luke se estaban _besando_.

Guy y su réplica, en cuyo cuerpo estaba atrapado, se estaban besando.

"¡DESECHO! ¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!"

Luke se sobresaltó y se separó de Guy, jadeante y con gesto de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el otro, frunciendo el ceño. El joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, sólo... Bah, da igual- respondió, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a unir sus labios.

"¡¿Cómo que da igual?! ¡Sigo aquí, pedazo de...!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" exclamó Luke de repente. "Y sí, antes de que preguntes, es exactamente lo que crees que es. Si no te gusta, mira para otro lado, o vete a dormir, o haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, este cuerpo es mío!"

Asch, sorprendido tanto por su vehemencia como por sus palabras, no fue capaz de replicar nada. Así que se limitó a quedarse allí, sin poder apartarse de aquella escena que no quería ver ni sentir y a la que no tenía forma alguna de dar la espalda.


	4. III

III- Cambios

Era ya por la noche. Asch no le había dirigido la palabra desde lo de Guy, pero Luke sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto. Lo notaba ahí, agazapado dentro de él, observando en silencio. Tal vez estaba pensando exactamente qué nuevos insultos iba a dedicarle a raíz de su pequeña _desviación_. Después de todo, había formado parte de los Caballeros del Oráculo, el ala militar de la Orden de Lorelei, y a ésta nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas.

En Auldrant ni siquiera existía una palabra para las personas que se veían atraídas por otros de su mismo sexo. No porque fuera algo poco frecuente, sino porque se tenía la creencia de que si no se le daba un nombre sería más fácil hacerlo desaparecer, pues la gente no podría pensar siquiera en ello. Y funcionaba: no era algo prohibido, no estaba penado de ninguna forma, ni siquiera había amenazas cuando aparecía, por la sencilla razón de que nadie hablaba de ello jamás. Si le pasaba a uno, no lo decía. Si le pasaba a alguien conocido, tampoco. La única reacción que suscitaba eran miradas de reojo y un ligero desprecio que siempre podía ir fundado en cualquier otro motivo, una cierta manía de fijarse más en los errores de esa persona de lo normal y ponerle más trabas a la hora de abrirse camino en la vida. Algo que a corto plazo apenas se notaba, pero a la larga, mirando hacia atrás, se hacía evidente.

Asch, sin duda, se había criado bajo aquella filosofía, como todos los habitantes de Auldrant. El mismo Luke se habría sentido avergonzado de ello si no fuera porque tenía ya demasiados motivos para sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Era una réplica, iba a casarse con la prometida de su original y había destruido una ciudad entera con su estupidez. No, no iba a sonrojarse por el simple hecho de que le gustasen los hombres, y así pensaba decírselo a Asch si éste se atrevía a reprocharle algo.

Cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos, exhausto después del agitado día y creyendo ya que el otro pelirrojo no iba a decir palabra, la voz de éste sonó en su cabeza:

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Luke abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que... Guy y tú...?"

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos no había empezado a insultarle todavía. Aunque eso seguramente era porque no había palabras en el idioma para la gente como él; tal vez estuviera buscando alguna en ispaniense antiguo.

"No lo sé, la verdad" respondió, con la mirada perdiéndose en el artesonado del techo. "No recuerdo un día en el que Guy no estuviera a mi lado. No sé cuándo empezó a sentirlo... no sé cuándo empezó a gustarme él a mí. Simplemente, pasó. Cuando... volví, Guy vivía en Sheridan, ayudando en la investigación sobre nuevas máquinas fónicas, pero vino conmigo a Baticul para ayudarme a instalarme, para ayudarme a... _volver_ del todo. Siempre habíamos estado cerca, pero empezamos a acercarnos mucho más. Y un día, después de entrenar, me besó."

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Sucedió porque había bajado la guardia unos segundos y Guy, ni corto ni perezoso, lo había acorralado entre la _Joya de Gardios_ y la pared en apenas un parpadeo. Se habían quedado tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire, recordaba bien haber pensado que si tenía que suceder alguna vez, ese sería el momento perfecto, y entonces...

"Creo que para él fue un salto al vacío" continuó. "Estaba aterrorizado de que no sintiésemos lo mismo. Yo jamás me habría atrevido a tomar la iniciativa como lo hizo él, por más seguro que estuviese."

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas.

"¿Lo sabe Natalia?" preguntó al fin. Luke se rascó los lacrimales.

"Claro que lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es que yo sé que ella lo sabe" sonrió. "Guy se lo dijo, por supuesto, no soportaba ocultárselo. No me consultó al respecto, por cierto, pero se dejaron la puerta mal cerrada y les oí hablar. A los demás ninguno de los dos les hemos dicho nada, pero desde hace unos meses me temo que Jade se huele algo."

De nuevo silencio. Luke se revolvió y se giró hasta quedarse de lado, hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas. No sabía cómo interpretar el mutismo de su original.

"¿Estás buscando alguna nueva forma de insultarme por esto?"

"¿Qué...? No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, eres un General Celestial, y a la Orden no le gusta que... ya sabes."

"No me confundas con un sacerdote, réplica, yo soy un soldado. Y creo que cada uno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con quien le dé la gana en su tiempo libre."

"¿Y entonces por qué estás tan callado?"

Una breve pausa. Asch parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo entre si responder o no, pero finalmente lo hizo:

"No te metas en mis asuntos, desecho, y yo no me meteré en los tuyos."

Y así dio por finalizada la conversación. Luke suspiró y cerró los ojos, había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Que Asch fuera tan tolerante había sido toda una sorpresa, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, pero una sorpresa agradable al fin y al cabo. No esperaba que les diese su bendición a él y a Guy ni nada por el estilo, eso desde luego, pero al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su consciencia refunfuñando detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, aún pudo notar que Asch seguía despierto, pensando en Lorelei sabía qué.

En los días que siguieron, Luke procuró acostumbrarse a ser capaz de hablar con Asch y estar pendiente del resto del mundo a la vez. Aunque su original no estaba demasiado comunicativo, de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre algún tema del que se estuviera hablando, seguramente para terminar de ponerse al día de lo que se había perdido. Los únicos sobresaltos que sufrieron en una semana fueron culpa de Guy y su costumbre de colarse en el dormitorio de Luke por la ventana a casi cualquier hora. Cuando esto sucedía, normalmente era Asch quien se despertaba primero (su instinto de soldado seguro que tenía algo que ver), y las primeras veces Luke había tenido que fingir un mareo o dolor de cabeza para poder centrarse en tranquilizarle y asegurarle que no había nadie intentando asesinarlos. Por lo que parecía, Asch no se fiaba ni de su sombra, y despertarse en medio de la noche sintiendo la presencia de otra persona en la habitación sin poder moverse para averiguar quién era o si iba armado le provocaba auténtico pánico.

"No es pánico" le había corregido él alguna vez. "Es _ansiedad_. Es una situación familiar y me trae malos recuerdos."

Luke suponía que se refería a casi once años atrás, cuando le habían raptado para crear una réplica que lo suplantase. En cualquier caso, con el tiempo Asch fue acostumbrándose a las visitas nocturnas de Guy, aunque Luke no quería ni imaginar cómo debía de ser estar atrapado en su interior mientras Guy lo besaba... o hacía cosas _menos inocentes_ que un simple beso. Asch, sin embargo, parecía haber encontrado una forma de alejarse de lo que percibía a través de sus sentidos, y cuando no era capaz de "mirar para otro lado", simplemente intentaba dormir y olvidarse del asunto.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" le preguntó un día Luke, curioso. "Lo de ignorarnos, ya sabes."

"Soy un soldado, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. A los Caballeros del Oráculo se los entrena para resistir la tortura. Te enseñan a no escuchar las señales que envía el cuerpo por más fuertes que sean, a aislarte e ignorar el dolor."

"¿Estás comparando el sexo con la tortura? ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un monje?"

"¡Claro que no lo estoy comparando, estúpida réplica! Sólo digo que el principio es el mismo. Placer o dolor, los dos se pueden ignorar por igual, aunque uno cueste más que el otro."

De vez en cuando, Luke se sentía un poco culpable por aquel tipo de situaciones. En alguna ocasión se había disculpado con su original, porque estaba claro que a éste no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero este le decía que se olvidara de que estaba ahí porque eso era justo lo que haría él en su lugar. Además, si no actuaba normalmente, el joven pelirrojo acabaría levantando sospechas.

Pronto, la semana de tregua que les habían concedido a Natalia y a él respecto al asunto de la boda se terminó. El rey los llamó a una reunión con él apenas un día después de cumplirse el plazo, y esta vez no hubo largas que valiesen. Fijaron la fecha en cuatro meses, para tener tiempo de organizar la ceremonia y avisar a los invitados, y acordaron anunciarlo oficialmente al día siguiente. Natalia permaneció callada durante toda la reunión. Luke apenas tomaba la palabra cuando le preguntaban, cosa que no sucedió muchas veces; casi todo lo hablaron sus padres y el rey Ingobert.

Podría haber protestado por ello, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, si ya estaba todo decidido por él, ¿para qué iba a hablar? En lugar de eso, se dedicó a mirar de reojo a Natalia de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que no se derrumbaba. La joven princesa se mantenía entera por el momento, pero la tensión contenida en su gesto no garantizaba que fuese a aguantar así mucho más. Como un acantilado con la parte inferior socavada por las olas, que si se mira desde arriba parece firme pero desde abajo está claro que tarde o temprano cederá.

"¿Pasa algo con Natalia que no me hayas contado?" murmuró de repente Asch. Luke parpadeó.

"¿Además del hecho de que va a casarse conmigo, con todo lo que eso implica? Que yo sepa, no."

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos.

"No puedo creer que esto le esté afectando tanto. Tiene que haber algo más."

"Asch, mira... Natalia no es la misma que conociste. Desde tu... Desde lo que pasó, ha cambiado."

"No puede haber cambiado tanto. Tiene que haber algo más aparte de todo esto, estoy seguro."

Luke no respondió, tenía la impresión de que sería inútil. Asch debió de quedarse rumiando aquello durante el resto de la reunión, ya que no volvió a decir nada.

-Bien, pues eso es todo. Por hoy, hemos terminado.- Tras esas palabras del rey, la reunión se disolvió. Ingobert y el duque se fueron por un lado, hablando a media voz sobre algún asunto al que Luke no prestó atención; mientras Suzzane acompañaba a Natalia, intentando darle conversación sin demasiado éxito. El joven pelirrojo, por su parte, se escabulló discretamente de vuelta a la mansión Fabre. Tenía que hablar con Guy, convencerlo cuanto antes de que se marchara. No quería que estuviese allí cuando se anunciase la boda, ni tampoco que su madre lo involucrase en la organización, cosa que seguramente haría. Suzzane estaba tan entusiasmada con todo aquello...

Guy estaba en su habitación, uno de los cuartos de invitados de la primera planta. Ahora que no era un sirviente, los duques lo alojaban en una habitación privada durante sus largas estancias en la mansión. Luke lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, sacándole brillo a su espada con expresión ensimismada, aunque el joven alzó la mirada de inmediato en cuanto él entró.

-¿Ya os han soltado?- bromeó, envainando el arma y dejándola a un lado. El pelirrojo se dejó caer a su lado en la cama-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna. Padre sigue decidiendo las cosas por mí y el tío Ingobert creyendo que hace lo mejor para su hija, madre sigue tan entusiasmada que es imposible negarle nada, Natalia continúa fingiendo que esto no le afecta... Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Hay fecha ya, ¿verdad?

-La hay. Cuatro meses. Mañana lo anunciarán públicamente.

Guy se tumbó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Luke, vagamente, notó cómo Asch se preparaba para dejar de prestarles atención, y entrelazó los dedos con los de su antiguo sirviente. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Guy, tienes que irte.

Él hizo un gesto de dolor y desvió la mirada.

-Me necesitas aquí, no puedo irme- replicó.

-Da igual lo que yo necesite, tú tienes que volver a Sheridan. No querrás estar aquí cuando mi madre empiece a buscarme padrino.

-Creía que me concederías ese honor- bromeó Guy débilmente. Luke frunció el ceño.

-Escúchame bien, Gailardia. No vas a ser mi padrino. De hecho, no vas a involucrarte en nada que tenga que ver con la boda, y tampoco vas a aceptar la invitación que te mandará mi madre. ¿Lo has entendido?

Guy se limitó a sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Alguna orden más, Su Alteza?

-Guy, estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que estés aquí.

Él lo miró unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos, y Luke estuvo tentado de tirarse de los pelos. Lo que acababa de decir había sonado horrible, aun a pesar de que lo había dicho con buenas intenciones.

-Lo siento- se disculpó enseguida-, quería decir que...

-Sé lo que querías decir, tonto. Es que se me hace raro que seas tú el que me proteja a mí, normalmente es al revés- murmuró Guy. Luke lo abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas.

-Mañana te irás a Sheridan. No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

-No quiero irme.

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Pero te vas a ir, por tu propio bien.

_Porque los dos sabemos que si te quedas, lo vas a pasar mal._ Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en alto, pero ambos lo pensaban, Luke estaba seguro.

-Te quiero- susurró Guy. Luke se estremeció y se giró hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, y Guy terminó cediendo con un suspiro-. De acuerdo. Mañana me iré. Pero pienso hacer que vayas a despedirme cojeando.

Luke no tuvo tiempo ni de verlo venir: cuando quiso darse cuenta, las tornas se habían invertido y estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del otro y las sábanas de la cama. Pero no le importó demasiado: iba a ser su última noche juntos en una temporada, y su determinación llevaba ya un buen rato minándose. Agradecía que la conversación se acabase así y en aquel momento, pues de haber seguido hablando, seguramente habría terminado arrepintiéndose de sus palabras y rogando a Guy que se quedara. Y el joven conde Gardios _tenía_ que alejarse de los preparativos de la maldita boda a cualquier precio, porque si ya hablar de ello le dolía (y Luke sabía perfectamente que le dolía, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema) estar presente mientras se orquestaba sería terrible para él.

Esa noche, Luke no durmió en su habitación, y efectivamente a la mañana siguiente arrastraba una ligera cojera al andar. Pero ocupados con el anuncio de la boda y con darles la enhorabuena a él y a Natalia, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ni de sus disimulados gestos de dolor cada vez que se sentaba.

Guy se quedó hasta después de la comida. Mientras todos dormían la siesta, se deslizó dentro de la habitación de Luke para despedirse (un beso, un abrazo, un par de deseos de suerte y un _hasta pronto_) y se marchó, dejando recado al duque para avisarle de que había recibido noticias importantes de Sheridan que requerían su atención inmediata y para disculparse por no poder despedirse con más calma. Luke lo observó salir de los terrenos de los Fabre desde su ventana, y cuando su figura finalmente desapareció al otro lado de la verja, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, con lo que una punzada de dolor atravesó la base de su espalda. Apretó los dientes, ignorándolo y tratando de contener el temblor de sus labios.

-Soy imbécil, ¿verdad, Asch?- murmuró, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

"Lo eres, desde luego. Pero apuesto a que no por los motivos que crees."

-¿Ah, no?- replicó con voz débil.

"No. Creo que eres imbécil porque sigues hablándome en voz alta pese a que estoy dentro de ti. ¿Por qué crees tú que lo eres?"

"Venga ya, mírame. He hecho que Guy se marche y ya le estoy echando de menos. Doy pena."

"Has hecho lo que debías."

Levantó la cabeza.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí."

Luke se quedó callado durante unos momentos, desconcertado. Una vez más, esperaba una burla que no llegó.

"¿Por qué crees que he hecho lo correcto?"

"Si Guy se queda, verá día a día cómo todo el mundo se alegra por Natalia y por ti, cómo te vas alejando cada vez más de él, y no podrá hacer nada por evitarlo. Sufrirá. Y tú... supongo que también le quieres, y como es normal, no quieres que lo pase mal. No es tan difícil de entender. Si fuera yo, haría lo mismo."

Luke sonrió con algo de tristeza. Claro que Asch haría lo mismo. Lo había hecho ya, en realidad, cuando Natalia y él se volvieron a encontrar, hacía tanto tiempo: se había alejado de ella porque ya no era el mismo de antes, y cuando la princesa descubriese hasta qué punto había cambiado, las cosas que había hecho... sufriría, seguro que sí. Dolía saber que alguien a quien se amaba había muerto, pero que ese alguien se convirtiese en otra persona totalmente distinta era aún peor. La distancia en esos momentos era la medida de seguridad más eficaz posible. Pero la situación no era exactamente la misma, y Asch pareció darse cuenta de repente, a juzgar por sus siguientes palabras:

"Porque le quieres, ¿no?"

La réplica se miró las manos distraídamente. La izquierda estaba llena de callos, la mayoría de sostener su espada y unos pocos de escribir.

"No lo sé. Me gusta, pero... no sé hasta qué punto. Sólo sé que cada vez que me dice _te quiero_, me siento incapaz de contestarle, pero aun así, cuando no está ahí... le echo muchísimo de menos."

"Ya veo. Es _complicado_, entonces."

"Por llamarlo de alguna manera, sí."

De nuevo silencio.

"Asch, llevas varios días bastante pensativo. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Estoy atrapado dentro del cuerpo de mi réplica, que por cierto tiene serios problemas emocionales, se acuesta con un hombre y va a casarse con mi prometida. Va todo perfectamente, gracias."

"Oye, siento no haberte prestado mucha atención en los últimos días. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"Olvídalo, desecho. Es sólo que tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar, y pienso demasiado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Asch no contestó.

"Asch, me acabas de aguantar contándote mis penas, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es devolverte el favor. Igual puedo ayudarte, incluso."

"Vale, vale, pero sólo porque sé que o te lo digo o no me dejarás dormir" bufó él, y a Luke no le costó nada imaginárselo mirándole con aquella cara mezcla de exasperación y desprecio tan suya. Contuvo una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos, expectante. "Con todo esto de que... Bueno, de Guy y tú... me ha dado por pensar, si yo... Bueno, si eso viene de..." Asch se interrumpió, demasiado avergonzado para seguir, y Luke frunció el ceño.

"¿Si he heredado mis _gustos_ de ti, de alguna manera?" probó.

"... Sí. Eres mi réplica, después de todo. Y ya te he dicho que tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar."

Luke sacudió la cabeza y se rascó los lacrimales. ¿De verdad Asch se estaba preguntando ese tipo de cosas? Un cosquilleo en la garganta le previno de la risa que luchaba por abrirse paso desde su pecho.

"Ahora el imbécil eres tú, con todos mis respetos."

"¡Oye!"

"Asch, Natalia es una _mujer_. Si te gustasen los hombres, ¿no crees que _no_ te habrías enamorado de ella?"

El otro se quedó sin palabras unos momentos, y Luke empezó a tener serios problemas para contener la risa.

"Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme si..."

"¡Por el amor de Lorelei, eres más terco...! Creía que ya habíamos aclarado esto. Somos dos personas distintas. ¡No soy tú! Deja de preocuparte por eso, maldita sea, ¡pensaba que era algo serio!" Y a partir de entonces, ya no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas.

"¡¿De qué demonios te ríes, estúpido desecho?! ¡Oye, que te estoy hablando! ¡Maldita réplica inútil, deja de reírte!" Las protestas de Asch resonaban en algún rincón de su mente, pero Luke no conseguía contener la risa. Una risa de alivio e incredulidad a partes iguales, porque no podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Su original, acudiendo a él por dudas en sus _preferencias_, como un adolescente recurre a su hermano mayor cuando no sabe cómo acercarse a una chica... No, era demasiado surrealista. Sobre todo siendo Asch, _precisamente Asch_. Era un problema tan... tan pequeño, tan nimio, tan tonto, que lo sintió como una tranquila isla en la que refugiarse del mar de tempestades en el que se estaba metiendo. Una tregua en medio del caos.


	5. IV

IV- Barreras

La marcha de Guy supuso un verdadero alivio para Asch, que aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarles, no dejaba de encontrar incómodos los encuentros a solas entre el antiguo sirviente y Luke. No obstante, el respiro no duró mucho, pues otros asuntos a los que no era tan fácil dar la espalda aparecieron enseguida para añadirle preocupaciones.

La boda supuso el principal origen de quebraderos de cabeza, tanto para él como para su réplica. Aunque Suzzane se estaba encargando de casi todo, a menudo necesitaba ayuda con la lista de invitados, los posibles sitios donde celebrar la ceremonia, los detalles de la decoración, las ropas que iban a llevar... Ni Natalia ni su futuro marido cooperaban demasiado, así que los preparativos se hacían todavía más lentos e insufribles. Asch procuraba no sucumbir a la amargura que le asaltaba cada vez que presenciaba una conversación acerca de la boda.

Frecuentemente, el deseo de hablar con Natalia competía con su sensatez y su convicción de que no mejoraría las cosas ni aunque pudiera hablar con ella. Una vez llegó incluso a discutir a gritos (mentales, por supuesto) con Luke al respecto. Sucedió mientras paseaban por los jardines de la mansión Fabre, hablando con Suzzane; por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra rubia moverse entre las flores. Su anfitrión también se había dado cuenta, pues miró directamente hacia allí, y Asch pudo ver a la princesa arrodillada junto a un bloque de mármol que sólo podía ser una lápida. Y no recordaba que hubiese ninguna tumba allí la última vez que paseó por aquellos jardines por su propio pie.

"Réplica, ¿eso es mi...?"

"Lo siento, he intentado que no lo vieras, pero..."

"No pasa nada."

Sí pasaba, y estaba seguro de que Luke lo sabía, pero éste no dijo nada. Asch tenía que reconocerlo, ver su propia tumba impresionaba bastante. La idea de que su cuerpo estuviese ahí, encerrado en una caja a tan solo unos metros bajo tierra, mientras él de alguna manera seguía "vivo" era confusa, escalofriante e incluso le mareaba. Así que optó por centrar su atención en la figura que en ese momento se levantaba de en frente de la lápida y se sacudía el elegante vestido celeste.

-¡Luke! ¡Duquesa!- saludó Natalia, yendo hacia ellos enseguida. No había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sí quedaba algo de tristeza en ellos, un brillo que parecía mantenerse constante desde hacía varios días.

-Alteza, os he pedido muchas veces que me llaméis Suzzane- dijo la mujer, sonriendo afablemente-. O al menos, "tía".

-Cuando vos me llaméis Natalia o "sobrina", me lo pensaré, duquesa- replicó la más joven con una sonrisa traviesa. Luke soltó una carcajada.

-Mi madre te estaba buscando, Natalia. Quiere que charléis de cosas de chicas, o no sé qué, así que...

-Hijo, haz el favor de no intentar escaquearte. Este tema también te concierne a ti- lo regañó su madre, pegándole un par de tirones cariñosos de la oreja.

-¡Ay, madre, para!

Natalia soltó una risita y jugueteó nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello rubio. Seguía llevando el mismo peinado que Asch recordaba, con la media melena rizada recogida con una diadema de seda, y no había crecido ni un centímetro en tres años y medio. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era aquella mirada de tristeza que antes no estaba en sus ojos. Por enésima vez, Asch se preguntó qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

"Réplica, déjame hablar con ella."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me has oído. Maldita sea, ya la has visto, estaba delante de mi condenada tumba. Déjame hablar con ella, deja que sepa que..."

"No, Asch. Ya lo hemos hablado. ¿No crees que ya es bastante duro para ella todo esto? Además, ni siquiera sé cómo cederte el control de mi cuerpo."

"Por lo menos dile que estoy aquí. Tal vez si lo supiera, tal vez..."

"¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?"

"¡Por los siete fonones, maldita réplica, déjame hablar con ella!"

"¡Lo siento pero no, Asch! ¡Que seas mi original no te da derecho a darme órdenes, y menos a poner patas arriba la vida de los demás!"

"¡Eres tú quien lo pone todo patas arriba, ni siquiera eres capaz de averiguar qué le pasa a la mujer con la que te vas a casar! ¡Desecho inútil!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Estás dentro de mí, si yo soy un desecho, ¿en qué te convierte eso?!"

-Luke, ¿qué opinas tú?

-¿Perdón?

Asch luchó por contener su ira mientras Luke intentaba volver a prestarle atención a la conversación entre su madre y Natalia, algo sobre... ni siquiera se había enterado de qué hablaban. Sólo podía pensar en la furia y la impotencia que recorrían su ser, en las ganas que tenía de darle una paliza a su réplica y en la imposibilidad de hacer tal cosa.

-Baja de las nubes, hijo. Decía que estoy pensando en pedir ayuda para organizar todo esto, en vista de que a ninguno os entusiasma demasiado- estaba diciendo Suzzane-. Además, así podéis centraros en vuestros quehaceres oficiales, que tampoco quiero que descuidéis vuestras responsabilidades en la corte.

-Ah, sí, es una idea genial. ¿A quién pensabas recurrir?

-Bueno, Guy era mi primera opción, pero ha tenido que irse. De todos modos, creo que los Caballeros del Oráculo no están muy ocupados últimamente, y teniendo en cuenta que os conoce a ambos mejor que nadie... había pensado en Tear Grants.

Al oír el nombre de su amiga, a Natalia se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

-¡Es una idea estupenda! ¿A que sí, Luke?

Asch la miró, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud, mientras Luke se rascaba la nuca con aire distraído. Sí que se habían hecho amigas aquellas dos.

-Supongo que sí- admitió el pelirrojo. Su madre sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada, frotándose las manos.

-Excelente. Le escribiré para que tome el próximo _Albiore_ que despegue para Baticul- anunció. La pequeña reunión tardó poco en disolverse a partir de entonces. Asch guardó silencio, deseando que Luke girara la cabeza para echarle un último vistazo a Natalia antes de que se fuera, pero su anfitrión no le dio esa satisfacción. Tuvo que contentarse con pensar que al menos la joven princesa parecía más animada con la idea de que Tear se pasara por allí.

La ahora General Celestial llegó dos días más tarde en el _Albiore_ de Daath, que nada más dejarla en tierra volvió a la capital de la Orden. Asch no le había dirigido palabra a Luke desde su discusión, pese a los intentos de éste por entablar una conversación una vez se enfriaron los ánimos, pero a punto estuvo de romper su mutismo para soltar una exclamación ahogada cuando vio a la joven Grants entrar por las puertas de la mansión Fabre.

Todo lo que seguía igual que siempre en Natalia había cambiado radicalmente en Tear. El cargo de General Celestial le había dado aún más seriedad a su gesto, y su andar seguro y firme rezumaba autoridad. Seguía vistiendo una túnica marrón, pero ahora llevaba también una capa corta con el símbolo del diapasón de la Orden y bordados no muy distintos a los que él mismo había lucido un día en su uniforme. A su espalda, guardado en una funda, estaba su báculo; y aunque el flequillo seguía ocultándole la mitad de la cara, el resto del pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza alta. Pero más allá de su físico, lo que más le chocó fue su aura, el halo de seguridad y elegancia que la rodeaba, su forma de andar resuelta a la par que tranquila. Asch no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Era el mismo halo que había tenido Van.

Tear cumplió primero con el protocolo, haciendo una reverencia ante los duques, y después le estrechó la mano a Luke con una leve sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, coronel de locrio Grants- saludó el cabeza de familia de los Fabre-. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia venir aquí. Mi esposa confía en que podrá ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda de nuestro hijo.

-Gracias, Excelencia. Molestia ninguna, será un placer colaborar en lo que pueda- asintió ella cortésmente, y Asch notó que Luke se estaba balanceando sobre sus talones, presa de unos repentinos nervios. No obstante, por pura tozudez, no se molestó en preguntar si pasaba algo-. Pero agradecería que me llamasen sólo Tear, si voy a estar aquí una temporada como la duquesa solicitó creo que será lo más cómodo.

-Desde luego, Tear. Luke, encárgate de que los criados le preparen una habitación a nuestra invitada, por favor- indicó Suzzane, con su eterna sonrisa que impedía totalmente negarse. Pero antes de que el pequeño de los Fabre pudiera asentir siquiera, las puertas del vestíbulo volvieron a abrirse y una centella azul y dorada se abalanzó sobre la General Celestial al grito de:

-¡Teaaaaaar! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!

De haber estado en posesión del cuerpo, Asch habría alzado una ceja. Luke, en su lugar, miró algo confuso a Natalia, cuya rápida entrada había dejado patidifusos a la mitad de los ocupantes de la habitación. No a Tear, por lo que parecía, o si había sido así, la joven se había repuesto enseguida. Asch las observó abrazarse y le habría gustado sonreír cuando Natalia se colgó del brazo de su amiga, que no parecía en absoluto incómoda. No le pasaba desapercibido que el rastro de tristeza de los ojos de la princesa de Kimlasca se había desvanecido por completo, y si eso era por la presencia de Tear, bienvenida fuese, por mucho que su calma y seguridad en sí misma le siguieran recordando a Van.

-No os preocupéis por el alojamiento de Tear, mis futuros suegros- dijo Natalia, sonriendo ampliamente a los duques-. Ya tiene una habitación preparada en palacio.

-Oh, bien, gracias por ocuparos, Alteza- respondió Suzzane, sorprendida pero sin perder su sonrisa. Tear se soltó con cuidado del agarre de la joven rubia y metió la mano bajo su capa, buscando algo.

-Gracias, Natalia. En cualquier caso, creo que hay alguien que preferirá dormir aquí- comentó, mirando directamente a Luke y sacando por fin lo que estaba buscando: una bola de pelusa azul turquesa con una especie de anillo metálico alrededor que de repente se removió y desperezó, abrió unos enormes ojos del color del zafiro y se lanzó de cabeza hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡_Mieu_, _mieu_! ¡Hola, amo!- saludó el pequeño cheagle (que ya no era tan pequeño, ahora que se fijaba Asch). Luke lo atrapó en el aire y sonrió, pero su original se revolvió dentro de él. ¿De verdad era el único al que la voz de aquella criatura le resultaba demasiado aguda?

-Hola, mi puerquisimio favorito, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-¡Tear se pasó por el bosque antes de venir _achí_ y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa que darme, _mieu_!- exclamó Mieu, agitando las orejas por la emoción. Luke alzó la mirada en ese momento hacia la chica, que intentaba esconder el sonrojo detrás de su espeso flequillo. Asch sonrió para sus adentros; algunas cosas no habían cambiado, después de todo-. Oye, amo... ¿Quién está contigo, _mieu_?- murmuró de repente el cheagle, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de Luke. La bestia sagrada lo observaba con unos ojos enormes que parecían atravesarlo y que de repente se llenaron de sorpresa, como si hubiera visto algo extraño en él, o como si hubiese reconocido una cara que hacía tiempo que no veía. Y de pronto Asch tuvo la inquietante certeza de que Mieu no estaba mirando a su réplica.

Le estaba mirando a _él_. Y lo estaba _viendo_.

Pero aquello no era posible, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a poder verle un cheagle, cuando ni siquiera tenía nada que pudiera ser visto? Tal vez fuese alguna habilidad de aquellas criaturas, pero si fueran capaces de algo así, se sabría, ¿no? Claro que... Nunca antes había oído nada sobre un original que acabase en el cuerpo de su réplica tras morir. En cualquier caso, Mieu le estaba mirando, y a juzgar por su sorpresa, le había reconocido.

Nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello, por lo visto, ocupados todos como estaban en atender a Tear. Nadie salvo Luke, claro.

-Mieu, ¿qué pasa?

El cheagle parpadeó y lo miró. Aunque sus ojos apuntaban al mismo sitio, Asch notó cómo su mirada se desplazaba a Luke y no pudo evitar que una oleada de alivio lo recorriese.

-Está contigo, ¿_chi_, amo?- susurró Mieu-. El otro chico pelirrojo, _mieu_.

Luke tragó saliva y miró en derredor, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

-No se lo digas a nadie, Mieu. Por favor- murmuró. El cheagle, muy serio, asintió-. Gracias, cosa.

Mientras Natalia se llevaba a Tear del brazo al palacio real y sus padres se retiraban, Asch siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándose cómo era posible que Mieu hubiese detectado su presencia, y más importante que eso, si podría comunicarse con él y qué posibilidades le ofrecía aquello.

Era ya por la noche, y el antiguo General Celestial soñaba.

Corría por el bosque plagado de monstruos, notando sus fétidos alientos en la nuca. La espada le pesaba tanto que, por no soltarla, la iba arrastrando por el suelo; sabía que le retrasaba, pero sin ella no saldría vivo de allí. Los pulmones le ardían, tenía los pies destrozados y sus piernas suplicaban a gritos un descanso que no iban a recibir. Tenía que seguir corriendo. Detenerse significaba la muerte. Tenía que llegar a... Ni siquiera sabía a dónde, pero tenía que seguir corriendo. Obsesionado con mirar al frente, no vio la raíz traicionera que sobresalía del suelo y que se enredó con sus pies.

Cayó al suelo cuan largo era y la espada se le escurrió de entre los dedos con un tintineo metálico. El miedo aceleró aún más el caótico ritmo de su respiración, mientras una de las bestias que lo perseguían se cernía sobre él. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada hacia la criatura, descubriendo con horror que en lugar de hocico y orejas afiladas, tenía un rostro humano. Un rostro que conocía demasiado bien, el de un hombre de largo y lacio cabello castaño claro, espesas cejas, perilla y facciones enérgicas, con unos ojos aguamarina que lo taladraban y una sonrisa burlona llena de dientes demasiado puntiagudos que...

Asch y Luke se despertaron a la vez con sendos gritos ahogados de terror en la oscuridad. El primero, por un momento, pensó que estaba de vuelta en su propio cuerpo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su grito había sido mental; la única voz que de verdad había sonado era la de su réplica, que intentaba normalizar su acelerada respiración. Lo que no sabía era si la sensación de ahogo que le comprimía el pecho era suya o de Luke.

"¿Tú también lo has visto?" preguntó, angustiado. Si hubiese tenido cuerpo propio estaría hiperventilando, estaba seguro, pero en aquella situación lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y apretarse contra un rincón del alma de su réplica, intentando sobreponerse al miedo que lo atenazaba.

-¿Al maestro Van con cuerpo de ligre? Sí, lo he visto- respondió Luke entre jadeos-. ¿Lo has soñado tú?

"No lo sé, yo... Era como aquella vez que me escapé e intenté volver aquí, pero..."

-Asch, tranquilízate, era una pesadilla. Él ya no está- la voz de Luke sonaba baja, segura-. No volverás a verlo jamás. Está muerto, yo mismo lo vi desaparecer. Tranquilo.

La voz de Luke tenía un ligero efecto sedante sobre su consciencia. Lentamente, Asch fue recuperando la compostura, y la respiración de ambos se normalizó. Sólo entonces Luke cerró los ojos y volvió a arroparse con las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazándose a Mieu, que dormía profundamente a su lado. Olvidada parecía quedar la discusión de días atrás; Asch al menos no la recordaba en ese momento, ocupado en mantener bajo control el pánico que sentía.

"No es la primera... pesadilla que tengo. Pero sí es la primera vez que sueño con... Van" murmuró el antiguo General Celestial.

-No pienses en eso. Sólo era un sueño, Asch. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por él jamás, no va a volver.

"Yo volví. ¿Y si...?"

Luke cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, concentrándose en la presencia de su original dentro de él, intentando acercarse a su consciencia y confortarle de alguna manera. Éste lo sintió como algo cálido que lo rodeaba de repente, como si le hubiesen echado por encima una suave manta de pieles.

"No va a volver, Asch. Estás conmigo. Estás a salvo."

Las palabras de Luke sonaron en su mente con seguridad y suavidad a partes iguales, y más que oírlas, las sintió, como si las hubiese dicho él mismo. Y funcionó, de algún modo que ambos desconocían: Asch, arrullado por la voz de Luke, se relajó poco a poco y volvió a dormirse, esta vez sin pesadillas que perturbasen su descanso, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento la réplica cayó en brazos del sueño también.

Por la mañana, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido. Asch, por orgullo; Luke, por discreción. Los dos hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto: _buenos días_, _levántate ya_, un breve intercambio de insultos y comentarios mordaces... pero ni una palabra de la noche anterior. Mieu, que había dormido del tirón toda la noche, no parecía haberse enterado siquiera.

Asch habría optado por ignorar y olvidar el pequeño incidente con la pesadilla, pues ahora que entraba la luz de Rem por las ventanas se daba cuenta de lo absurda que había sido, de no ser por un ligerísimo cambio que se había producido y que a punto estuvo de pasarle desapercibido, como un murmullo que se oye en la lejanía. De hecho, de haber tenido que describirlo, habría sido justo así: como un distante susurro que al principio resulta imperceptible, pero que una vez se da uno cuenta de que está ahí, no puede evitar escucharlo.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de algo que oía a través de los oídos de Luke, pero el rumor lo acompañaba tanto dentro de la mansión como fuera, incluso en habitaciones totalmente vacías. Tras un buen rato tratando de hallar el origen del ruido, se dio cuenta de que no procedía del exterior: lo oía en su mente. Tardó poco más en percatarse de que lo que estaba oyendo, de forma muy amortiguada, eran los pensamientos de su réplica. Algo había roto la barrera que los separaba mentalmente.


	6. V

V- Avances

La llegada de Tear había supuesto una gran ventaja por un lado y una faena igual de grande por el otro, al menos desde el punto de vista de Luke. La ventaja era que Suzzane había dejado de atosigarles a él y a Natalia cada dos por tres sobre la boda, lo cual era de agradecer. La faena... que corría el riesgo de quedarse a solas con la General Celestial, y los dos seguían sin saber cómo demonios actuar cuando eso ocurría. Por suerte, Natalia y Suzzane acaparaban la mayor parte del tiempo de Tear, y Luke tenía obligaciones a las que atender que no dejaban muchas oportunidades para posibles encuentros con la joven.

Desde hacía varios meses ya, el colectivo de réplicas de Kimlasca venía teniendo problemas. Nunca habían dejado de tenerlos, en realidad, pero en los últimos meses las cosas se estaban poniendo especialmente difíciles. Habían llegado informes de todo tipo, desde niños que sufrían las burlas de sus compañeros en el colegio hasta agresiones que habían acabado con heridos graves (e incluso algún muerto), pasando por situaciones menos visibles pero igual de importantes: un patrón que se negaba a contratar a una réplica por aquí, otro que se resistía a subirles el sueldo por allá... Las réplicas que habían sobrevivido a la Torre de Rem no terminaban de integrarse en la sociedad, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no se les dejaba. Había quien las aceptaba sin problema alguno, como si fuesen personas normales y corrientes, pero en general el sentimiento colectivo hacia ellas era de desconfianza y a veces incluso rechazo y repulsa.

No sabía cómo estaba la situación en Malkuth, pero en Kimlasca sólo podía definirse como difícil. Luke más de una vez había propuesto una idea que nunca salía adelante: revelar oficialmente que él mismo era una réplica. Después de todo, al pueblo no le había importado que Natalia no fuera la hija biológica del rey para que siguiera siendo su princesa; si el futuro príncipe resultaba ser una réplica, tendrían que aceptar a las demás. Pero incluso la misma Natalia se había negado: precisamente porque ella no era de sangre real debían seguir manteniendo la mentira de que Luke sí lo era. Así, si alguna vez a alguien se le ocurría dudar del derecho al trono de cualquiera de los dos o de sus hijos, podrían justificarse con que el joven Fabre sí estaba en la línea de sucesión.

Así pues, la idea era siempre descartada. Había otras ideas, desde luego: centros de formación especial para réplicas, campañas de concienciación y sensibilización, subvenciones a los negocios que las contratasen... Pero no siempre funcionaban; de hecho, cada vez servían para menos. El país estaba entrando en una crisis económica y social por una mezcla de factores: la desaparición de la Partitura, algo a lo que no todo el mundo terminaba de acostumbrarse; el hermetismo de la Casa Real, que había mantenido en la oscuridad gran parte de lo ocurrido con Vandesdelca años atrás; y finalmente, el aumento de la población con las réplicas, que no había venido acompañado de un aumento en los puestos de trabajo pero sí de una subida en el precio de algunos productos (relacionados sobre todo con la metalurgia y la minería; Luke supuso que aquello era en buena parte culpa suya). Antes, cuando las cosas iban mal en Kimlasca, la gente le echaba la culpa a Malkuth. Ahora que la paz entre los dos países era más firme que nunca, las acusaciones recaían sobre las réplicas, el nuevo "elemento extraño" de la sociedad. Y a Luke y Natalia les estaba costando horrores cambiar eso.

El joven Fabre se restregó los lacrimales. Cuatro días después de la llegada de Tear a Baticul, Luke estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, donde se había acostumbrado a esconderse para pensar después de alguna reunión complicada... como la que acababa de tener con una asociación de vecinos de los barrios bajos de Sheridan, que insistían en que la delincuencia que sufrían desde hacía días era culpa de las réplicas. Al no hacerles caso el alcalde de la ciudad de los artesanos, habían optado por ir a presentar sus quejas en Baticul, quejas que Luke había estado escuchando durante tres horas seguidas. Tres largas, improductivas y frustrantes horas tras las cuales el pelirrojo había decidido que necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué se podía hacer con aquello.

La biblioteca solía estar vacía y silenciosa, sobre todo ahora que Suzzane, la más interesada en la lectura de toda la casa, tenía entre manos asuntos que reclamaban casi todo su tiempo libre. A Luke los libros no le entusiasmaban demasiado, pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba entre las altas y viejas estanterías repletas de viejos volúmenes era justo lo que necesitaba para concentrarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Mieu no le acompañaba; lo había dejado con Natalia antes de reunirse con los vecinos de Sheridan. Su única compañía era Asch, cuyo humor parecía ir mejorando poco a poco.

Y hablando del General Celestial, se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

"Oye, Asch..."

"No."

Luke alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¡Pero si no he dicho nada!"

"No ha hecho falta. Apuesto a que me vas a pedir consejo sobre lo de esos vecinos de Sheridan."

Gruñó. A veces parecía que Asch pudiese leerle el pensamiento. De hecho, no terminaba de descartar que así fuese, aunque él no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo en sentido inverso. Tampoco es que nunca lo hubiese intentando, claro.

"Pues sí, iba a hacerlo" admitió a regañadientes.

"¿Cuánto llevas ocupándote de las réplicas?"

"Desde que volví, más o menos. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Te has apañado todo este tiempo sin mí, deberías ser capaz de seguir haciéndolo" observó Asch. No le costó demasiado imaginárselo cruzándose de brazos. "¿O es que piensas encasquetarme tu trabajo, desecho?"

Luke, a su pesar, sonrió. Traducido de Asch a fónico común, eso quería decir "puedes hacerlo solito, no necesitas mi ayuda" o algo parecido.

-Hm... El problema es que sólo tengo la versión de lo que dicen los vecinos- murmuró para sí mismo-. Pero, ¿a quién podría preguntar para obtener otra versión que contrastar? No hay asociaciones de réplicas en Sheridan, cosa que por cierto va a haber que remediar; y el alcalde no parece interesarse mucho en el tema. Aunque, ¡qué demonios! Mi tío es el rey de Kimlasca, si le llamo a la corte para hablar con él tendrá que venir, le interese el tema o no. Y entonces podría ordenarle que investigue por qué ha subido la delincuencia... O podría pedirle a Guy que lo haga, ya que está por allí. Pero no, Guy no tiene autoridad en Sheridan, o al menos no la suficiente. No, mejor escribo al alcalde. Y ya de paso a Guy, a ver qué tal le...

-¿Amo, está por _achí_?- la voz de Mieu entre las estanterías lo sobresaltó. Luke se levantó de la mesa y se giró a tiempo para ver al cheagle flotando en el aire delante de una vacilante Tear, que a todas luces no tenía nada claro si debía estar allí o no-. ¡Hola, amo! ¿Qué tal la reunión, _mieu_?

-Las ha habido peores y mejores- respondió Luke, acercándose a ellos y palmeándole la cabecita. Mieu ronroneó y cerró los ojos, y el pelirrojo, con la pericia de quien lleva mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, alzó la vista a tiempo de sorprender a Tear mirando al cheagle con cara de querer adoptarlo, abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, todo a la vez-. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué dirían tus soldados si supiesen que tu punto débil siguen siendo las cosas monas, Tear la _Melodiosa_?

La joven castaña se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-Oh, cállate- refunfuñó. Luke sonrió y dejó que Mieu se acomodase sobre su hombro.

-No sé si quiero preguntar, pero... ¿Qué tal vais con la boda?

-Pues para eso te andaba buscando- comentó Tear, recuperando la compostura-. El vestido de Natalia está encargado ya, pero para tu traje hace falta tomarte las medidas.

-No, no quería preguntar, definitivamente no. ¿Es que no vale alguno de los que ya tengo?

-Lady Suzzane dice que las bodas son ocasiones muy especiales y que necesitas algo nuevo que ponerte. Así que mañana deberías pasarte por palacio para que el sastre real te tome las medidas, o tu madre te arrastrará hasta allí de la oreja. Y cito textualmente esa parte.

-Ah, genial, gracias por avisarme- gruñó Luke, revolviéndose la larga melena escarlata. Tear esbozó una leve sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza a Mieu distraídamente, ocultando la mirada tras una cortina de cabello castaño. Un detalle que no le pasó inadvertido al joven pelirrojo-. Tear, ¿estás bien con todo esto?

-¿Eh?- Sobresaltada, retiró la mano y alzó la cabeza, ante lo cual Mieu soltó un ruidito de protesta que le arrancó un sonrojo más a Tear, pero esta vez Luke no se metió con ella por eso-. Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Sólo quería asegurarme. Madre se entusiasma tanto que a veces resulta difícil decirle que no- comentó el joven, tomando el relevo y rascándole detrás de las orejas al cheagle.

-Lo sé, lo he podido comprobar personalmente. Pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy encantada de ayudar a organizar la boda- sonrió Tear. Parecía una sonrisa sincera, pero... Luke se quedó en silencio unos momentos-. Luke, esto es por lo del beso, ¿verdad?

Le tocaba el turno a él de sorprenderse.

"¿De qué beso está hablando?" preguntó de repente Asch, interesado. Mieu, por su parte, miraba de uno a otro como si estuviesen en un torneo.

"Es una... larga historia. Mira, si puedes ojear en mis recuerdos, acabamos antes" respondió Luke, evocando mentalmente aquel extraño momento que habían compartido Tear y él un año atrás y esperando que Asch fuese capaz de verlo.

-Sí- admitió en voz alta-. Por eso te lo pregunto. Sé que me pediste que no volviésemos a hablar de ello, pero...

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios y Luke enmudeció. De repente no le parecía tan buena idea haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Quieres saber si sigo enamorada de ti y cómo me afecta todo esto, ¿no es así?- preguntó la joven directamente. Él asintió. Tear sonrió entonces y trasladó la mano que tenía en sus labios a su hombro-. Luke, mis sentimientos por ti... ya no son los mismos que entonces. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y lo seguirás siendo siempre, pero eso es todo. Y como amiga tuya estoy muy ilusionada con ayudar a organizar tu boda, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Luke respiró hondo, aliviado. Menos mal, por fin alguien más aparte de su madre que estaba contento con su condenado compromiso.

-Eso sí, también soy amiga de Natalia, así que debo advertirte que si se te ocurre meter la pata y hacerle daño...- la General Celestial dejó la frase en suspenso a propósito, y algo en su mirada dejó claro que no necesitaba terminarla. Luke sonrió, apurado, y tragó saliva.

-C-claro, por supuesto.

-Estupendo- Tear sonrió y el pelirrojo supo que el peligro había pasado, pero por si acaso prefirió esconder su alivio.

-¡Me alegro de que el amo y Tear se lleven tan bien, _mieu_!- exclamó el cheagle, dando graciosos botecitos en el aire entre ellos. Luke soltó una carcajada y Tear se ruborizó, como prácticamente siempre que Mieu hacía... cualquier cosa, en realidad. La chica de verdad que tenía un punto débil con ese tipo de cosas-. Por cierto, Tear, si tú también tienes a alguien a quien tengamos que advertir que no debe hacerte daño, ¡dínoslo y nos ocupamos encantados! ¿Verdad que _chi_, amo?

El tono de rojo de las mejillas de la joven rivalizaba ya con el escarlata del cabello de Luke, en cuyo rostro no tardó en dibujarse una sonrisa maliciosa. Rodeó los hombros de Tear con un brazo para asegurarse de que no se escapaba y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo confidente:

-Tienes toda la razón, cosa. Si Tear tiene alguna persona especial por ahí a la que debamos amenazar, nos lo puede decir sin problemas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo...

-¡_Mieu_, _mieu_!

"Te has vuelto un cotilla, réplica."

"¿Qué dices? Sólo me preocupo por mis amigos."

-¡Bueno, ya vale!- Tear se lo sacudió de encima y trató de esconder su sonrojo detrás de su flequillo.

-Venga, Tear, sólo queremos ayudarte...- Luke hizo ademán de ir a rodearle los hombros de nuevo, esta vez de forma que no se le escapase, pero ella se escabulló ágilmente y le agarró el brazo izquierdo con fuerza a la espalda, inmovilizándole.

-He dicho que ya vale- repitió, esta vez totalmente seria. El joven optó por hacer caso a sus palabras: cerró la boca y se quedó quieto, sonriendo levemente. Ella le soltó enseguida, no obstante, y se retiró el cabello del rostro. El rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido-. Pensándolo bien, si me respondes a una pregunta, te responderé yo a ti también. ¿Dónde estuviste los dos años que desapareciste, Luke?

La sonrisa de éste se desvaneció. Dentro de él, pudo notar a su original prestando plena atención de repente a la conversación, pero Luke negó con la cabeza y alejó de sí cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo relacionado con aquel periodo de tiempo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- murmuró. La mirada de Tear se endureció.

-Entonces, ya tienes mi respuesta.

Sin más, se fue. Mieu lo miró, vacilante, como preguntándole si debían ir tras ella; pero Luke se quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza gacha e inmóvil hasta que la voz de su original resonó en su cabeza:

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿De qué no quieres hablar con ella?"

"Lo siento, Asch. No puedo decírtelo." No, a él menos que a nadie.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estás ocultando, réplica? ¿Qué les estás ocultando a tus amigos?"

Luke no respondió, de hecho apretó los dientes y se esforzó por no pensar ni siquiera en ello, hasta que la vocecita de Mieu lo distrajo:

-Dale un respiro al amo. _Chi_ no quiere decírselo a nadie, por algo será, _mieu_.- Cuando Luke alzó la cabeza, el cheagle lo estaba mirando con expresión inusualmente seria y decidida. No, a él no, estaba mirando a Asch, y con la misma cara que ya le había puesto una vez, cuando era Luke el que estaba encerrado en el interior de su original y su cuerpo yacía indefenso en una habitación de Ciudad de Yulia. Como entonces, Mieu no lo abandonaba, y Luke jamás terminaría de agradecerle su apoyo incondicional con aquel asunto en particular.

"¿Y tú cómo es que puedes verme y oírme?" le espetó el antiguo General Celestial. Mieu ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Es que no debería, _mieu_?

"Se supone que no. Lo que me faltaba, por si no tenía suficiente con el desecho, ahora también su mascota..."

"Oye, Asch, ya vale, no te metas con el pobre bicho. Además, los cheagles son bestias sagradas, ¿no? A lo mejor es alguna habilidad innata que no conocemos."

"Bah, como sea, si no vas a soltar prenda, déjame tranquilo."

Luke aceptó la idea sin queja alguna y dieron por zanjada la discusión. Aunque en el fondo, el joven sabía que había cosas que no podía ocultar para siempre... y seguramente su original era consciente de ello también.

Pese a que la conversación no había acabado de la mejor de las maneras, en los días que siguieron los encuentros entre Luke y Tear dejaron de ser tan incómodos. Parecía que una vez aclaradas las cosas, la confianza que habían llegado a compartir años atrás había vuelto. Una confianza que tenía sus límites, por supuesto, pero como ahora ambos tenían claro dónde estaban, ponían buen cuidado en no sobrepasarlos.

Con Asch la relación también parecía ir mejorando. Luke ya se había acostumbrado a oír su voz en los momentos más inesperados y a sus silencios atentos durante las conversaciones con otra gente. El humor de su original, aunque muy poco a poco y con altibajos, seguía mejorando. Además, tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero Luke lo notaba más fuerte, más presente con cada día que pasaba. Y ahora que Guy no estaba, era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque ese alguien no hiciese más que picarle y llamarle de todo menos por su nombre. Asch veía y oía todo lo que entraba por sus propios ojos y oídos, pero su mente de soldado no captaba las cosas como la suya y a veces resultaba interesante intercambiar opiniones. Por ejemplo, con las investigaciones acerca de las presuntas réplicas delincuentes en Sheridan.

El alcalde de la ciudad de los artesanos se presentó en Baticul tres días después de escribirle Luke, y a la semana de aquello empezaron a llegar informes sobre el caso. Tras indagar un poco, el magistrado y la guardia de la ciudad habían descubierto que los responsables de los robos y demás actos vandálicos que se estaban produciendo no eran las réplicas, sino un grupo de daáthicos que habían llegado a Sheridan meses atrás. Se les había arrestado y los interrogatorios continuaban, pero aún no se sabía si iban por libre o seguían órdenes de alguien más. Asch tenía su propia teoría al respecto, que no tardó en perfilar con ayuda de Luke una noche cuando ya estaban en la cama:

"Los tipos estos eran de Daath, ¿no es así?"

"Eso dice el alcalde, sí."

"Qué extraño que alguien de Daath acabe robando en las calles, ¿no crees? Y más aún, que sean un grupo organizado y operen en una ciudad como Sheridan, que es casualmente donde más réplicas están intentando incorporarse al mercado laboral en talleres y astilleros, por lo que he podido entender, pero que todavía no tiene ninguna asociación oficial que las proteja."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Asch?"

"¿Hay alguien en la Orden de Lorelei a quien no le caigan bien las réplicas?"

Luke se lo pensó unos momentos.

"Al Gran Maestro Nerim no le gustan nada, la verdad. De hecho, creo que la única razón por la que Florian sigue ocupando el puesto del Maestro Fónico es porque siguen creyendo que es Ion. Anise no ha hecho público aún que en realidad es una réplica, pese a que eso seguramente le allanaría el camino para convertirse en Maestra Fónica. Pero de todos modos, no hemos encontrado ninguna conexión entre este grupo y el Gran Maestro."

"Porque no la estabais buscando. Tal vez Tear o Anise puedan ayudarte con eso."

"Tear no sé, pero Anise seguro que sí. Agradecerá cualquier cosa que pueda usar contra Nerim, ese tipo se las está haciendo pasar canutas. Y le diré a Guy que investigue también, a ver si hay algún otro grupo causando problemas por Sheridan."

Dos semanas, muchas cartas y otros tantos interrogatorios más tarde, Anise le envió sus hallazgos: había encontrado dos agujeros en la contabilidad por donde se escapaban fondos de la Orden para propósitos que no quedaban muy claros. El primero se remontaba a tiempos del Ion original y eran cantidades tan pequeñas que resultaba imposible asociarlas a nada concreto, bien podría haber sido simplemente limosna o alguna donación benéfica; pero el segundo era mucho más reciente y coincidía con la cantidad de dinero que confesaron haber recibido los delincuentes. Guy incluso logró encontrar rastros del intermediario, aunque no consiguió dar con él antes de que huyese de la ciudad. No era suficiente para relacionarles con Nerim, pero sí para demostrar no sólo que las réplicas no eran las causantes de los disturbios, sino que alguien había intentado inculparlas.

Un pequeño triunfo más, pensó Luke cuando la asociación de vecinos demandante pidió perdón de forma oficial al colectivo de réplicas por sus infundadas sospechas. Pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer: hasta que las réplicas fuesen consideradas como iguales al resto del pueblo ante la ley y la sociedad, no podría dar por cumplida la promesa que habían hecho en la Torre de Rem. Y Luke fon Fabre _siempre_ cumplía sus promesas.


	7. VI

VI- Vacilación

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la barrera entre sus mentes se había roto, y Luke parecía no haberse percatado de la diferencia. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo: tan pronto Asch se dio cuenta de ello, levantó su propio muro alrededor de sus pensamientos. No le había costado; después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y era la única clase de privacidad a la que podía aspirar en aquellos momentos. Además, en los últimos días una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente, y no quería que su réplica la viera.

Ya había transcurrido casi medio mes desde que recobrase la consciencia. Tres semanas de encierro dentro del cuerpo del desecho, que no parecía por la labor de buscar una solución a su situación. Aunque se alegraba de estar vivo de alguna manera y prácticamente se había acostumbrado a dejarse arrastrar por el ritmo de vida de Luke, eso no quería decir que le gustase. Asch nunca había sido de los que se dejaban llevar... Y también estaba el asunto de Natalia. Estaba más que claro que la princesa no quería casarse con la réplica (algo bastante comprensible, por otro lado) ni el joven deseaba contraer nupcias con ella. Tal vez, si el rey y sus padres supieran que su verdadero prometido seguía allí, oculto dentro del alma de Luke, cancelarían la boda, o al menos la aplazarían hasta que... hasta que pudiesen encontrar una solución, la que fuera. Seguro que algo podrían hacer, ¿no?

Pero claro, no podía comunicarse con el exterior, y su réplica tampoco estaba por la labor. Tal vez Mieu podría haberle ayudado, si no fuese tan condenadamente fiel a su "amo" y si éste no le hubiese hecho prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Así que eso dejaba a la imaginación de Asch cómo ingeniárselas para hacerle saber a alguien, a quien fuese, que estaba allí. Y la idea que se estaba fraguando en su mente para ello podría resultar.

Años atrás, cuando cada uno tenía su propio cuerpo, la conexión que los unía a través de sus ranuras fónicas le había permitido hacer muchas más cosas que hablar con Luke o ver dónde estaba. También había podido crear un "espacio mental" donde encontrarse cuando quería asegurarse de que el otro le prestaba atención, y en ocasiones incluso había logrado controlar su cuerpo a distancia durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Después de la destrucción de Akzeriuth, incluso logró aislarle dentro de sí mismo de forma muy similar a como estaba él ahora, aunque eso seguramente fuese porque el shock de entonces había hecho que la réplica bajase drásticamente cualquier case de defensa que pudiera tener. En cualquier caso, si lo había conseguido antes, ¿por qué no ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por atender a su propio cuerpo?

En las últimas semanas, Asch se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. De eso sí que se había dado cuenta Luke, pero el muy ingenuo se empeñaba en verle el lado bueno a todo lo que implicaba a su original sin mirar más allá. No parecía habérsele ocurrido las implicaciones que tenía el hecho de que el antiguo General Celestial ganase fuerzas estando ambos en el mismo cuerpo; y desde luego, no sería él quien le iluminase. Si se daba cuenta de que Asch tramaba algo y le preguntaba al respecto, él respondería, pero si no... Bueno, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a su réplica.

Por el momento, iría por partes. Lo primero era ver si era capaz de crear de nuevo el espacio virtual en el que encontrarse con Luke; si podía hacerlo sería señal de que tenía suficiente poder para dar el siguiente paso. Además, estaba harto de que su réplica se quedase mirando al vacío cada vez que hablaban estando a solas, y aunque notaba los movimientos que hacían los músculos de su rostro, prefería poder verle cara a cara, o al menos lo más parecido a eso que se pudiera. Tardó una semana más en conseguirlo.

Para entonces, la lista de invitados de la boda ya estaba cerrada y el sitio donde iba a celebrarse, decidido. Sería en Baticul, en la capilla de los niveles intermedios, y el Maestro Fónico oficiaría la ceremonia. El emperador Peony estaba invitado, al igual que Jade, Ginji, Noelle y Guy, aunque Luke había aprovechado una de sus últimas cartas (mantenían el contacto casi a diario y cada carta era más empalagosa que la anterior) para recordarle a éste último que no debía aceptar la invitación. También lo estaban el abuelo de Tear, el Gran Maestro Nerim y por supuesto Anise, que seguía siendo la Guardiana del Maestro Fónico y como tal debía acompañarle a cualquier lado. En cuanto a Tear, iba a ser la dama de honor de Natalia. El padrino seguramente sería el mismo rey Ingobert. Tras la ceremonia oficial, Suzzane había propuesto celebrar una fiesta más informal al aire libre e invitar al pueblo a festejar las nupcias reales, aunque aquello todavía tenían que discutirlo; Tear, como buena soldado que era, había tardado poco en señalar la pesadilla que supondría para la guardia real mantener la seguridad en una celebración tan abierta. Ya bastante difícil iba a ser preocuparse de la capilla, como para añadirle un patio o una plaza.

El día había sido especialmente largo para Luke: nada más salir de la última reunión de la corte (esta vez con unos emisarios de Malkuth que venían a negociar sobre las aduanas, un tema que siempre acababa en jaquecas para todos) había tenido que ir corriendo a ver al sastre real para la prueba de su traje, pero al llegar se encontró con que Natalia se le había adelantado y hasta que no saliera ella no podría pasar. Cuando por fin le había tocado el turno, el sastre parecía empeñado en clavarle cuantos alfileres fuera capaz; además, el elegante traje rojo lleno de complicados bordados dorados no le dejaba mucha libertad de movimiento y el joven, acostumbrado a ropas anchas o por lo menos más holgadas, se agobiaba con facilidad. Asch, por supuesto, no dejó de recordarle cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo infantil que era quejarse por algo así, pero cuando finalmente se quedaron solos esa noche en el dormitorio y el humor de Luke siguió estando por los suelos, se puso serio y decidió comprobar si su último experimento resultaba.

"Oye, réplica, no te duermas todavía."

"Ah, Asch, por favor, ha sido un día horrible, déjame descansar..."

"Tengo algo que enseñarte. Si no consigo que veas nada, puedes irte a dormir. No tardaré mucho."

Luke gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Mieu los observaba a ambos en silencio, curioso.

-Vale, vale... ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?

"Cierra los ojos y respira hondo."

Luke obedeció. Asch se concentró en la oscuridad, buscando la luz a la que había estado dando forma durante las últimas semanas y rogando por que no hubiese desaparecido. Tras unos minutos consiguió dar con ella, una pequeña estrella flotando en medio del subconsciente de su réplica. Se centró en alcanzarla y traerla a la parte consciente de su mente, despacio, no fuera a ser que la brusquedad echase a perder sus esfuerzos...

… y de repente la luz pegó un fogonazo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de pie. No porque Luke se hubiera levantado de la cama, sino porque _él mismo_ estaba de pie, sobre un suelo invisible en medio de la penumbra de una habitación vacía y sin paredes. Se miró las manos, cubiertas por mitones gris acero con bordados amarillos y guantes negros, y se tanteó la cabeza, la cara, el cuerpo. Tenía el flequillo echado hacia atrás y el pelo retirado de la cara como solía ser su costumbre antes de morir, y vestía su uniforme negro y rojo de General Celestial. En la cadera notaba el familiar peso de su espada colgada al cinto, y aunque supuso que le resultaría inútil allí, su presencia le reconfortó. Después de comprobar que su imagen estaba en orden, alzó la mirada al frente.

Por fin, allí estaba, cara a cara con Luke... o algo así, vaya. Su réplica mostraba el mismo aspecto que en el mundo real en ese momento: la revuelta y larga melena pelirroja, apenas un tono más clara que la suya, se le desparramaba por los hombros y la espalda, con las puntas acariciando su cadera. Vestía un viejo y gastado pijama negro, y tenía los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado. Asch sonrió levemente, lo había conseguido.

-Abre los ojos, réplica.

Luke pegó un bote y alzó la mirada de golpe, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en la imagen de su original. Abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla, le señaló con un dedo tembloroso y la volvió a cerrar. Asch se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, expectante.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo demonios has...?- balbuceó la réplica. Sin darle tiempo a responder, alargó los brazos hacia él y le agarró de los hombros. Sus dedos se clavaron en las hombreras de cuero de Asch y sus ojos buscaron los de él, todavía incrédulos.

-Tranquilo, desecho, no es para tanto. Además, no sé de qué te sorprendes, después de todo esta imagen se basa en tus propios recuerdos- comentó el original.

-Es... ¡Es verte en sí lo que me sorprende, idiota!- exclamó Luke, agitándolo, y Asch se sorprendió al notar que aquello le mareaba. Parecía que había hecho un trabajo mejor de lo que pensaba creando aquel sitio y sus reglas-. Pero me alegro, la verdad.

-Ves mi cara cada vez que te miras al espejo, no me digas que la echabas de menos- observó el antiguo General Celestial arqueando las cejas. Luke torció el gesto.

-Ésa no es tu cara, es la _mía_- protestó, dejando caer las manos que hasta ese momento seguían en los hombros de su original.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Somos idénticos.

-No, perdona pero mi cara no grita a los cuatro vientos "si me estornudas encima estás muerto".

-Mi cara no dice eso.

-No, claro, y la de Jade tampoco dice "soy la criatura más escalofriante que ha pisado Auldrant en milenios y me gusta serlo", no te fastidia...

Asch no pudo evitar sonreír con eso.

-Bueno, dejando las caras de la gente aparte- dijo, cambiando de tema-, además de comprobar si esto funcionaba, quería preguntarte algo.

Luke alzó las cejas y entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca.

-Dispara.

-¿Tu mal humor de hoy es por la boda, porque te has levantando con el pie cambiado, o hay algo más?

La réplica desvió la mirada y dejó caer los brazos. Asch aguardó pacientemente.

-No se te escapa una, ¿eh?- murmuró el más joven-. No es exactamente la boda. Es para qué parece que la esté usando nuestro padre.

El mayor frunció el ceño. Por pura inercia, su mano izquierda buscó el pomo de su espada para descansar sobre él.

-No sé si te entiendo.

-Kimlasca tiene problemas, Asch. Con la Partitura, el pueblo confiaba en que sus gobernantes harían lo correcto, porque tenían marcado el camino que debían seguir. Sigue la Partitura, y todo el mundo vivirá feliz y contento. Pero ahora que no está, y las cosas además se complican... la gente empieza a cuestionarse si la Corona realmente está haciendo las cosas bien.

-Suena lógico, supongo; cuando no te han dicho dónde vas a acabar, lo lógico es dudar del camino. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso con la boda o con padre.

Luke alzó la mirada, y de repente pareció que el que le sacaba más de una década al otro era él, y no Asch.

-¿No lo ves? Ahora mismo, toda Baticul... no, todo Kimlasca-Lanvaldear está volcándose con la boda. La gente se pone a especular sobre dónde será, qué llevarán los novios, qué habrá en el banquete, dónde será la luna de miel... Y mientras tanto, nadie se pregunta si la gestión del país es buena o el rey se está equivocando.

Asch entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que su réplica llegaría a esas conclusiones por sí mismo. Aquel chico... realmente había crecido.

-Resumiendo, están utilizando la boda como una distracción- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Luke, muy serio, asintió y cerró los ojos-. Y odias que te utilicen así.

-Odio que me utilicen, en general. Si es para algo bueno, me importa menos, pero no tengo nada claro que esto sea bueno- masculló. Asch no pudo evitar comprenderlo. Al más joven de los Fabre le habían utilizado demasiado en el pasado-. Y... estoy hecho un lío. Por un lado, no me gusta el bombo que le están dando a la boda, cómo nos están usando a Natalia y a mí para que la gente no se haga preguntas que seguramente no quieren contestar. Pero por otro... No sé, Asch. Tengo miedo de que, cuando el circo se acabe, sea a nosotros a quien nos toque responder.

El antiguo General Celestial alzó una mano hacia él, pero se lo pensó unos momentos. Comprendía perfectamente por dónde iban los sentimientos de Luke, quizá mejor de lo que le gustaría. Por un instante, una punzada de remordimientos se clavó en su interior. Él también le había utilizado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. ¿Realmente era la persona adecuada con quien hablar de ello?

-Que la gente cuestione a sus superiores no es malo- dijo finalmente con seguridad, dejando caer la mano-. Eso es algo que Van me enseñó sin querer, y es una de las lecciones más importantes que me dio nunca. Lo que es malo es que un superior no sea capaz de justificar sus actos, ahí es cuando hay que empezar a preocuparse. ¿Tienes miedo de no poder responder de los tuyos? ¿Es que piensas hacer algo que no es justificable ante tu pueblo?

Luke alzó la cabeza, escandalizado.

-¡No, claro que no, yo...!

-¿Entonces por qué temes que cuestionen tus decisiones?

-Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto- admitió el joven a media voz-. Y de que empiecen a fijarse en todo lo que he hecho o hago mal, y de que olviden las cosas que sí hice bien, y de que...- se interrumpió, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos-. Y de que recuerden Akzeriuth.

Asch bajó la mirada y sus cejas se inclinaron apenas hacia arriba en un gesto de comprensión. Habían pasado más de tres años, pero la sombra de la ciudad minera seguía planeando de vez en cuando sobre su réplica, como un buitre aleteando sobre su presa. Nadie le había recordado el desastre que había causado, nadie había vuelto a culparle... y no hacía falta: el mismo Luke jamás había terminado de pasar página con aquello.

No era justo. Sí, había sido culpa suya, y sí, muchas vidas se habían perdido. Pero Luke había hecho otras cosas, cosas buenas que podrían haberle costado la vida y que él mismo parecía olvidar a veces. Había destruido el miasma, gracias a él Vandesdelca había caído y Lorelei volvía a ser libre. Kimlasca y Malkuth, incluso Daath, revocaron la Partitura por su causa, rompiendo las cadenas del destino impuestas a la humanidad. No era justo que siguiera pagando una deuda que ya estaba saldada.

Asch soltó un bufido y alzó los brazos, posando las manos sobre los hombros del otro pelirrojo con firmeza. Luke alzó la mirada, sorprendido, y el original clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su réplica.

-Escúchame, estúpido desecho, y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo- dijo. Su voz, no obstante, sonaba con más suavidad que la que transmitían sus palabras-. En primer lugar, Akzeriuth pasó, sí, la pifiaste, y luego pagaste por ello en la Torre de Rem, en Eldrant, en el mismo núcleo del planeta. Deja de torturarte por eso. Sí, fue tu culpa, y sí, murió mucha gente. ¡Pero luego salvaste a otros muchos, maldición!

-Asch...

-¡No me interrumpas! En segundo lugar, ¿tienes miedo de que la gente se fije en lo que haces mal y olvide lo que haces bien? Bueno, para tu información, eso es lo que significa tener responsabilidades. Significa que todo el mundo se fijará en cada paso que des, y como te equivoques, te harán lamentarlo el resto de tu vida. En eso consiste gobernar, en hacer las cosas tan bien que no tengas que preocuparte por que duden de tus capacidades ni tu autoridad, ¿por qué te crees que el pueblo acepta a Natalia aunque no sea de sangre real? Porque se lo gana, día tras día, se gana su respeto y su cariño. ¿Eso es estresante? Pues sí, ¡claro que lo es! Y puede que seas una simple réplica que nació para morir en mi lugar, pero sobreviviste; y ahora que estás vivo, tu deber es hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedas. Si vas a ocupar mi puesto, lo vas a hacer bien, porque Kimlasca necesita un príncipe y es a ti a quien le toca serlo. ¿Me has entendido?

Luke tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

-Y por último- el tono de Asch, que había ido elevándose en los últimos momentos, volvió a suavizarse-, no tengas miedo de no saber hacer lo correcto. Lo harás, estoy seguro de que lo harás.

-¿Porque soy tu réplica?- probó Luke, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Asch le apretó los hombros.

-No. Porque eres _tú_.

El más joven lo miró durante unos segundos, boquiabierto, antes de que una tímida sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Asch retiró las manos de sus hombros, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Luke rodeó su torso con los brazos y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándole el aliento durante un par de segundos.

-Gracias, Asch- murmuró en su hombro. Y en ese momento, otra punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho al mayor de los pelirrojos, impidiéndole devolver el abrazo y congelándolo en el sitio. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, ¿de verdad estaba bien ganarse así su confianza, teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba hacer luego con él?

No, las dudas no eran una opción, se obligó a pensar. Daba igual lo que estuviera bien o mal, no podía quedarse para siempre atrapado dentro de Luke. Aquello ya no tenía que ver con la ética o la moral. Tenía que seguir adelante con su plan. No podía permitirse vacilar ahora que uno de los pasos estaba dado. Así que cerró los ojos al remordimiento y desterró cualquier pensamiento que no fuera de resolución fuera de su mente. No, no dudaría.

Dudar ya no era algo que pudiera permitirse.


	8. VII

VII- Costumbres

La luz del amanecer se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana y le arrancaba destellos dorados al cabello de Natalia, desparramado sobre su cara y la almohada a partes iguales. Sin poder resistirse, le apartó el mechón que le tapaba los ojos y sonrió cuando la joven princesa soltó un gruñido y arrugó la nariz, haciéndose un ovillo para esconderse de la luz, todo ello de una forma demasiado adorable como para no sonrojarse al verlo... al menos, si una se llamaba Tear Grants.

La General Celestial suspiró y se incorporó en la cama, tapándose recatadamente con las sábanas pese a que no había nadie más que ellas dos en el amplio y ordenado dormitorio. Buscó con la mirada su uniforme, que como de costumbre habría acabado en algún sitio inalcanzable sin salir de debajo de las sábanas, y dejó escapar un segundo suspiro al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: la capa corta colgaba de los ganchos de la pared junto a uno de los abrigos de Natalia, las botas se habían ido de excursión bajo la cama con los guantes y la túnica estaba tirada sobre una silla junto a la ventana. En cuanto a la ropa interior, de una de las cómodas colgaba lo que podría ser su sostén, o sus medias, o su sostén enredado en sus medias.

A veces pensaba que Natalia lo hacía a propósito. La ropa de una persona no acababa en sitios tan insólitos por casualidad, por muy fogosa que fuera la noche.

Como de costumbre, se levantó de la cama llevándose la sábana consigo para cubrirse y se puso a recuperar su ropa. También como de costumbre, Natalia se despertó en ese momento y la observó ir y venir por el dormitorio con gesto somnoliento.

-Buenos días- bostezó, incorporándose sin que pareciera importarle que no había nada cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Y tan buenos.

-¿Intentando escabullirte otra vez sin que me entere?

-Dentro de media hora vendrá alguien a despertarte- se limitó a responder Tear. Natalia hizo un mohín.

-Lo sé. Pero podrías quedarte un poco más.

La joven castaña sonrió y detuvo su peregrinación en busca de su ropa para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla. Natalia cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro contra su palma.

A veces creía que aquello no era más que un sueño, uno del que temía despertar. Cada mañana que amanecía junto a Natalia, en su elegante y luminosa habitación pintada de sosegantes tonos azules, era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Y sin embargo, era real. Llevaba ya un mes en Baticul, y no había dormido ni una sola noche en la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado en palacio. Y no se arrepentía: escasas eran las oportunidades que tenía de pasar tanto tiempo con la princesa, viviendo una en Daath y la otra en la Capital de la Luz.

Sacudió la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Natalia antes de levantarse de nuevo para terminar de vestirse. Tenía que regresar a su habitación antes de que los sirvientes se levantasen y fueran a despertarla.

Tear Grants era una persona extremadamente disciplinada, y probablemente gracias a eso nadie había descubierto jamás el pequeño secreto que compartían las dos jóvenes. Nunca se permitía un desliz frente a ojos u oídos ajenos, nunca cedía ni a sus propios deseos si no estaba segura de que nadie podía verlas u oírlas, y cuando estaban en el palacio mantenía controlados los horarios de los sirvientes para asegurarse de que jamás la sorprenderían donde no debía estar. Durante dos años y medio, les había funcionado de maravilla: nadie habría sospechado siquiera de las dos amigas que de vez en cuando pasaban unos días de vacaciones en casa de la otra. Curiosamente, si dos hombres dormían juntos aunque fuese sólo una noche, ya estaban bajo sospecha, pero si eran dos mujeres, no pasaba nada, al menos mientras amaneciesen vestidas. Tear no entendía dónde estaba la diferencia, pero les venía de perlas.

Mientras se afanaba en buscar su sostén (el que estaba enredado con sus medias en lo alto de la cómoda resultó ser el de Natalia), una parte de sus pensamientos voló hacia el pasado. Todo había empezado más de dos años atrás. Era el primer aniversario de demasiadas cosas: la caída de Eldrant, la derrota de Vandesdelca, la ruptura con la Partitura, la desaparición de Luke, la muerte de Asch... En Daath se estaba celebrando una ceremonia de homenaje a los caídos. Todo el mundo estaba allí, en el gran salón de la catedral, cantando a la memoria de los vencedores y los vencidos por igual. Todos... menos ella.

Tear se había negado a asistir. Sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría derrumbándose. Sus pérdidas todavía estaban demasiado recientes, las heridas aún no habían sanado del todo, y sabía que una ceremonia así las abriría de nuevo sin remedio. Así que había huido a los campos de las afueras, hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a uno de los bosques cercanos. Allí, sus entrenados oídos captaron el inconfundible chasquido de un arco al ser disparado. Intrigada, lo siguió hasta dar con su origen, que no era otro que Natalia, vestida con el elegante traje azul marino que se suponía que iba a llevar a la ceremonia y acribillando mecánicamente un árbol a flechazos. En cuanto vio su gesto ausente, Tear supo que estaban allí por lo mismo. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, y cuando el carcaj se vació de saetas, Natalia se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano.

-No has ido a la catedral- comentó.

-Ni tú- replicó la castaña.

-No pienso aparecer por allí.

-Yo tampoco.

Cruzaron una mirada, y entonces, ambas hablaron prácticamente a la vez:

-¿Luke?- preguntó Natalia.

-¿Asch?- inquirió Tear. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña carcajada sin alegría escapó de sus gargantas. Natalia se deslizó hasta sentarse junto a Tear en el suelo y se apoyó contra su hombro. En aquel momento, las dos eran iguales. Ni heroínas, ni una princesa y una soldado, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo dos chicas que pasaban su día a día en soledad pese a estar rodeadas de gente, dos jóvenes enamoradas de alguien que no volverían a ver. Era una sensación extraña, pero a su vez, reconfortante. La sensación de que por una vez, no estaban solas.

Al principio, todo había empezado como una mera necesidad de aferrarse a algo, de saber que la otra las necesitaba para no caer en la depresión. Las dos se apoyaban en la otra, unas veces por cartas, otras veces pasando juntas unos días de vacaciones en la tranquilidad de Ciudad de Yulia o en las aguas termales de Keterburg. Con el tiempo, las heridas de ambas se fueron cerrando, y Tear olvidó el duelo que las había unido. Dejaron de compartir su dolor por el pasado, pero siguieron siendo amigas. Y un día que estaban en las saunas de la ciudad de las nieves, la joven castaña se sorprendió a sí misma pensado en lo atractiva que era Natalia con aquel traje de baño que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.

Durante semanas lo negó, por supuesto, porque ella formaba parte de la Orden de Lorelei, de los Caballeros del Oráculo, y no podía permitirse desviaciones como esa. Pero cada vez que se encontraba con Natalia, algo dentro de su pecho saltaba, recordándole quién iba reemplazando poco a poco a Luke en su corazón. Poco después empezaron las indirectas, comentarios ambiguos de la joven princesa cuando estaban a solas, de esos que se pueden interpretar de tantas formas que al final uno no sabe cómo reaccionar. Durante un mes, Tear creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, y en cierto modo, así era. Y siguió negando lo que en el fondo sabía que sentía, hasta que una de las cartas que envió a Natalia no obtuvo respuesta durante dos semanas. Tear escribió y escribió, pero la princesa de Kimlasca no contestaba. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer _Albiore_ que saliera hacia Baticul para ir a buscarla, porque en su cabeza se estaban formando mil paranoias de qué podría haberle pasado a Natalia, ésta apareció en la puerta de su habitación en Daath.

Tear, por supuesto, negó para sí misma el inmenso alivio que sintió al verla sana y salva. Negó la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba mientras Natalia entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, quejándose sobre lo ocupada que había estado por culpa de algo relacionado con la aduana de Kaitzur y disculpándose por no haber podido escribir. Negó el calor que invadió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven rubia estaba a apenas centímetros de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa curiosa.

Pero no pudo seguir negando nada de eso cuando Natalia se puso de puntillas y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo. Había sido tan torpe en aquel entonces... Incluso después del primer beso, se había empeñado en que aquello estaba mal, que no debería albergar tales sentimientos hacia Natalia, hacia otra mujer. No le había costado tanto aceptar a Natalia en su vida como aceptarse a sí misma. Pero con el tiempo, la culpa se había ido desvaneciendo, y ahora, mirando atrás, sólo se arrepentía de no haber dado ella misma el primer paso.

-Me acabo de acordar, Tear, ¿cuándo tienes que probarte el vestido?- preguntó Natalia de repente, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Tear sacudió la cabeza y terminó de vestirse.

-¿Qué vestido?

-El de dama de honor, por supuesto.

-Ah, ése. Esta tarde, si no recuerdo mal. ¿Vendrás?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vas a estar preciosa!

-No tanto como tú. Luke va a ser la envidia de todos los hombres solteros de Auldrant.

Natalia esbozó una sonrisa pícara, pero en sus ojos había aparecido una sombra.

-¿Y tú qué?- dijo, levantándose y paseando una uña impecable por el pecho de la joven castaña-. ¿No le tendrás envidia, también?

Tear sonrió y atrapó su mano, que iba camino de desabrocharle la capa que acababa de colocarse.

-En absoluto- susurró, antes de apropiarse de sus labios durante unos momentos-. Tengo que irme, te veo en el desayuno.

La sombra en los ojos de la princesa había desaparecido. Tear, sin más dilación, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, se deslizó en silencio de vuelta a su habitación, donde terminó de colocarse bien la ropa y se recogió el largo cabello castaño en una trenza alta. Exactamente cinco minutos después, una sirvienta llamó a su puerta para avisarle de que el desayuno estaba listo. Puntual como un reloj, como de costumbre.

La suya con Natalia era una relación curiosa. La disciplina de Tear no sólo se manifestaba en su autocontrol y su obsesión por la seguridad de su secreto, también afectaba a su forma de ver el asunto de la boda. Para la pragmática General Celestial, la palabra "celos" carecía de significado. Desde su punto de vista, el matrimonio de Natalia y Luke no era más que una convención, un pacto que simplificaba las cosas a la hora de considerar la sucesión al trono de Kimlasca. Significaba que ahora vivirían en la misma casa, tendrían más libertad legalmente para decidir por el otro y nadie intentaría ganarse la mano de ninguno de ellos. Y eso era todo, porque no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Luke no estaba enamorado de Natalia, y ésta... Bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién se despertaba a su lado desnuda cada mañana desde que estaba allí, la joven rubia definitivamente tampoco estaba enamorada _de Luke_. Así que Tear se tomaba todo el asunto de la boda con tanta ilusión como lady Suzzane, pues significaba que la princesa estaba un paso más cerca de lo que siempre había ansiado: el trono de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Sus deberes como heredera al trono, sus responsabilidades para con su pueblo, la hacían feliz. Y eso era lo importante.

La princesa, sin embargo, no lo veía así. Tear era consciente de ello: no importaba cuántas veces lo hablasen, Natalia seguía sintiéndose culpable por casarse con otra persona. Seguramente porque durante toda su vida había estado prometida a alguien a quien de verdad quería, y de alguna manera asociaba el matrimonio al amor. Tal vez temía que Tear pensara que quería más a Luke que a ella, o que se distanciaran después de la boda. Ambos temores eran completamente infundados, como no se cansaba de explicarle, pero la princesa no terminaba de comprender su punto de vista. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por lady Suzzane, seguramente ni siquiera se habría atrevido a pedirle a Tear que fuese su dama de honor. La General Celestial, una vez más, consideró el asunto de forma pragmática: a ojos del resto del mundo, ella era la mejor amiga de Natalia, así que lo justo sería que fuese ella su dama de honor. La joven rubia había mostrado sus reticencias, pero finalmente se lo había pedido, y a Tear realmente le hacía ilusión estar a su lado ese día.

Además, lady Suzzane era un cielo de persona, y la pobre mujer estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda para organizarlo todo a tiempo. Y Tear, siendo la completa perfeccionista que era, estaba dispuesta a que la boda de su amante fuese memorable. Además, también era la boda de Luke, y ambos se merecían una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Luke. Ése era otro punto. El chico era demasiado ingenuo si creía que sus amigas seguían atascadas en el pasado. No se daba cuenta de que Natalia, aunque siguiese echándole de menos a menudo, había dejado de llorar a Asch hacía ya mucho tiempo; ni de que el beso que Tear le había robado cuando volvió era simplemente para comprobar si quedaba algún rastro del amor que llegó a sentir por él en su día. No quedaba nada de eso, por supuesto, pero su pequeño experimento le sirvió para comprobar otra cosa: que Natalia, al contrario que ella, _sí_ era celosa. _Extraordinariamente_ celosa. Tear le había explicado lo que quería hacer antes de poner su idea en práctica, le había expuesto sus motivos, y aparentemente la joven rubia lo entendía; por aquel entonces, la ya General Celestial seguía siendo asaltada por las dudas sobre sí misma de vez en cuando. A Natalia, aparentemente, le parecía bien que se aclarase... pero después de aquello, había estado varios días bastante irritante e irritable, soltando de vez en cuando algún que otro comentario mordaz sobre el tema, haciéndose de rogar más de lo normal antes de ir a la cama y otros pequeños detallitos que por separado no tenían mayor importancia pero en conjunto resultaban evidentes.

En cualquier caso, aquello quedaba muy lejos para ambas. Tear no tenía ya ninguna duda sobre sí misma. La única incertidumbre ahora era cómo decirle la verdad a Luke. Porque se enteraría tarde o temprano, eso era inevitable, y ambas preferían que fuese en una confesión antes de que las sorprendiese en una situación comprometida. Tear podía memorizar los horarios de cada sirviente, tener controlada cada vía de escape en caso de que una huida rápida fuese necesaria, controlarse en público y en privado todo lo que hiciera falta, pero ni siquiera ella era infalible. No con Luke en la ecuación, al menos; el pelirrojo parecía tener una habilidad innata para pillarla por banda.

Por lo menos, a Tear le quedaba siempre la baza de los dos años que estuvo desaparecido para evitar las posibles preguntas incómodas hasta el día en que ella misma supiese que podía responderle sin miedo al rechazo. Hasta entonces, pensaba seguir con su costumbre de acostarse cerca de la medianoche y levantarse al amanecer para poder robarle cuantas horas fuese posible a Natalia.

Ese mismo día, sin embargo, sus pacíficos planes iban a verse totalmente truncados.

Era ya por la tarde y Tear estaba en una de las salas de estar de palacio, una habitación pequeña con un mueble-bar de madera vacío desde hacía años y un tresillo cubierto de terciopelo granate que habían designado para las pruebas de los trajes de boda. El sastre real, un hombre ya entrado en años con pelusa gris alrededor de una brillante calva, dedos llenos de cicatrices en forma de puntitos y pequeños ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas igual de pequeñas, comprobaba que el vestido estuviese bien ajustado a su silueta. El traje era sencillo, de color marrón claro con bordados dorados, lleno de vuelo en la falda pero bastante ceñido en el cuerpo. El escote en cuello de barco le dejaba los hombros al aire, y en los brazos iba a llevar un par de guantes hasta el codo a juego con el resto del conjunto. Con su pelo aún no sabían qué hacer, lo más probable era que acabase dejándoselo suelto. Y seguramente iba a tener que llevar un corsé debajo de todo aquello, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia. Los tacones a juego con el vestido ya le importaban menos.

Natalia, sentada en el sofá del tresillo, la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa mientras el sastre parloteaba sobre la necesidad de disimular la atlética complexión de Tear porque según él "tanto músculo no resultaba muy femenino". Tampoco era para tanto, en realidad, o al menos ella no se veía tan fuerte. Años de entrenamiento en los Caballeros del Oráculo no pasaban en balde, obviamente, pero aun así...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al sastre de repente, que maldijo y fue a abrir la puerta, pero Natalia se le adelantó. Al otro lado aguardaba uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes de la casa, un chico moreno y bajito que a juzgar por la forma en que se agarraba el bajo de la casaca del uniforme, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Su Alteza, perdón por... por la interrupción. Es que hay... Ha venido alguien que quiere hablar con la coronel de locrio Tear Grants, Alteza. Y tiene prisa.

Natalia frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada a la aludida, que ya se estaba quitando el vestido con ayuda del sastre.

-¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?- preguntó, moviéndose de forma que le tapase el interior de la habitación al joven sirviente, un gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Tear.

-La coronel de locrio Notta Irene, Alteza, de los Caballeros del Oráculo. Ya... ya he avisado a Su Majestad también, y la he hecho pasar a la sala de audiencias. A nuestra visitante, no a Su Majestad. Bueno, a Su Majestad también, pero...

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- interrumpió Natalia. Tear, que ya había terminado de vestirse, cruzó una mirada preocupada con ella. ¿Por qué habían mandado a una General Celestial a hablar con la joven castaña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ésta estaba de permiso?

Tras despedirse del sastre, ambas se dirigieron de inmediato a la amplia sala de audiencias, donde había más gente de lo que esperaban. En la tarima al final del salón, flanqueado por dos tronos vacíos y gigantescas estatuas de bronce, con el emblema de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a sus espaldas, estaba el rey Ingobert sentado en el trono real con gesto serio, y a los pies de la escalinata que conducía a él dos hombres pelirrojos y una figura totalmente vestida de negro aguardaban. Al acercarse, Tear pudo ver que los dos pelirrojos eran el duque Fabre y Luke; a la figura de negro la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia como su homóloga de la segunda división de los Caballeros del Oráculo.

Apodada por todos como la _Muerte Silenciosa_, Notta Irene debía de tener, pese a su baja estatura y su constitución delgada, por lo menos seis años más que Tear. Contrastando vivamente con su nívea piel y dándole un aspecto siniestro estaban su cabello corto y negro como la obsidiana, sus enormes e inexpresivos ojos del mismo color y tan cortantes como el mencionado vidrio, y su uniforme oscuro y holgado con bordados azul marino, compuesto por una vaporosa túnica de mangas acampanadas, una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga bajo ésta y una capa larga con el emblema de la Orden en dorado a la espalda y unos bordados parecidos a los que había llevado Asch por delante en azul oscuro. Aparentemente no iba armada, pero Tear la conocía bien y sabía que bajo sus anchas ropas escondía siempre un arsenal de dagas y sicas tan pequeñas como mortíferas.

-Coronel, la estábamos esperando- saludó el rey Ingobert al verlas entrar. Tear hizo una reverencia-. Su compañera, aquí presente, trae un mensaje de gran relevancia, pero ha preferido no desvelarlo hasta que estuviésemos todos.

-Tear- saludó Notta con una inclinación de cabeza que la castaña correspondió.

-Notta. ¿Qué te trae a Baticul?

-Órdenes y pésimas noticias- respondió la _Muerte Silenciosa_. Su voz suave, baja y tranquila tenía un curioso efecto relajante, pero ni eso consiguió mitigar la conmoción que causaron sus siguientes palabras-. La Llave de Lorelei ha sido robada.

Luke se puso pálido y Natalia volvió a cruzar una mirada preocupada con Tear. El duque Fabre apretó la mandíbula, pero fue Ingobert quien tomó la palabra:

-Tengo entendido que la Llave de Lorelei estaba siendo custodiada en Ciudad de Yulia, y que este hecho no había sido divulgado públicamente- dijo con voz grave-. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder algo así?

-No lo sabemos. Ciudad de Yulia es inexpugnable de por sí, y desde que está bajo la protección de la Orden, debería serlo más todavía- respondió Notta-. Por eso estoy aquí. General Celestial Grants, se te ordena volver de inmediato a Daath y presentarte ante el General Dórico Blacksen para recibir instrucciones más detalladas sobre el asunto. Vizconde Luke fon Fabre- la morena se giró hacia él, sobresaltándole-, vuestra presencia ha sido solicitada también.

-¿En calidad de qué exactamente se requiere a mi hijo?- interrumpió el duque, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luke.

-No se me ha comunicado qué papel se espera que cumpla, pero no es el de acusado, si eso es lo que teméis. Daath también solicita que se envíe a un embajador con poder de decisión que represente a Kimlasca-Lanvaldear en el gabinete de crisis que se ha convocado.

Tear miró a Natalia, pero esta ya tenía la vista fija en su padre, que tras unos momentos de meditación asintió para sí mismo y dirigió la mirada hacia Notta.

-Mi hija Natalia será nuestra embajadora- anunció.

-Majestad, con vuestro permiso- intervino el duque Fabre, dubitativo-, con la boda de nuestros hijos tan cerca, no sé si es buena idea enviarlos a ambos.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, las decisiones que les concernían están ya tomadas. La coronel de locrio Grants ha sido de gran ayuda durante su estancia en palacio.

-Gracias, Majestad. Siento no poder seguir ayudando, de todos modos.

-No es ningún problema; mi hermana puede encargarse del resto- sonrió Ingobert-. Está decidido, pues. ¿Deben partir de inmediato, coronel, o podemos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad esta noche?

-Me honrará aceptar vuestra oferta, Majestad. El viaje es largo; partiremos mañana a primera hora.


	9. VIII

VIII- Robo en el hogar de los custodios

Por quinta vez en lo poco que llevaban de día, Luke maldijo para sus adentros a los Generales Celestiales, a todos y cada uno de ellos, y su predilección por los madrugones.

Primero, Asch lo había despertado cuando Rem apenas asomaba por el horizonte, en vez de esperar unos minutos a que se levantase él mismo por su propio pie. Luego se había encontrado a Notta, aquella mujer tan siniestra, esperándolo a la entrada de la mansión nada más terminar de desayunar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se escaqueaba. Y ahora, mientras sobrevolaban el mar en uno de los _Albiores_ de Kimlasca, Tear no dejaba de darle conversación justo cuando intentaba dormir. Lo hacía a propósito, estaba más que claro.

"Es para que estés alerta al desembarcar y no parezca que acabas de salir de la cama" comentó Asch tras el último monosílabo seguido de un gruñido que había soltado Luke como respuesta a los intentos de la joven por mantenerle despierto.

"¿Y tú por qué te pones de su parte? Necesito dormir, el día ha empezado demasiado pronto..."

"Han robado la Llave de Lorelei, desecho, tendrás tiempo para dormir cuando resolvamos esto."

"¡Asch, por favor, que estamos en medio de la nada! ¿Qué más da que me eche un sueñecito en lo que llegamos a Daath o no?"

En su regazo, Mieu, felizmente dormido, soltó un ronroneo como para hurgar más aún en la herida. Y Luke juró para sí que si no llegaban a su destino deprisa alguien iba a salir por la ventanilla más próxima, aunque todavía no tenía claro quién exactamente.

Afortunadamente, el piloto era uno de los alumnos más aventajados de Noelle y el viaje fue razonablemente corto. Al llegar a Daath aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de las afueras, un pequeño descampado circular donde se había construido un edificio bajo y chato para resguardar al _Albiore_ de Daath y a posibles visitantes. En aquel momento había un hangar vacío, pero el piloto tenía que volver a Baticul inmediatamente así que no llegaron a ocuparlo.

Notta los condujo por la ciudad sin una palabra en dirección a la Catedral. Las amplias calles daáthicas, llenas de gente yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, rebosaban actividad a aquellas horas de la mañana. De vez en cuando alguien se paraba a saludarles, sobre todo a Tear, que parecía ser bastante apreciada entre los locales. Notta también recibía sus muestras de respeto de entre la multitud, aunque se limitaba a aceptarlas con cortesía y seguir su camino sin decir nada.

"Esperaba que a los Generales Celestiales se los tuviese en menor estima, la verdad" comentó Asch en algún momento.

"No me extraña, te has perdido muchas cosas. Los actuales son bastante respetados, la verdad. Tras lo del maestro Van, los Caballeros del Oráculo estaban para el arrastre, hizo falta reconstruirlos casi desde cero. No eran más que un montón de soldados estupendamente entrenados que no tenían a quién obedecer. El Gran Maestro Nerim fue quien se encargó de todo: asumió temporalmente el mando, nombró al miembro más fuerte de cada división General Celestial y les dio tres meses para conocerse y elegir a un General Dórico de entre ellos cinco. Al que salió elegido le cedió el mando de los Caballeros, y listo. Hay que reconocerlo, eso lo hizo bien. Ya no hay gente nombrada a dedo, todos se han ganado su posición" sonrió Luke. Él no había estado allí en aquel entonces, pero Tear le había dado todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

"¿Cinco divisiones, has dicho? En mis tiempos eran seis."

"Oh, lo sé. La sexta división se disolvió."

Asch guardó silencio unos momentos.

"Era la mía" dijo finalmente. Luke se rascó la nuca.

"También lo sé. Por eso se disolvió, en realidad, porque ya no estabas tú para liderarla. Supongo que... nadie quería reemplazarte."

El antiguo General Celestial calló y Luke sonrió, satisfecho. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas que, pese a haberse guardado en secreto oficialmente, todo el mundo sabía. Asch había actuado de espaldas a los Caballeros del Oráculo, por lo que no se le podía homenajear abiertamente, pero sin duda merecía algún reconocimiento por todo lo que había hecho. Disolver su división había sido una forma discreta de manifestar que no habría manera de encontrar un sucesor que estuviera a su altura.

La Catedral, con sus imponentes muros de tonos oscuros, se alzaba ya ante ellos, y su silencioso interior no tardó en aislarlos de los ruidos de las transitadas calles. Luke se estremeció mientras Notta los guiaba por los intrincados pasillos y escaleras. Había algo en la elegancia de la sede de la Orden, en el juego de luces y sombras que creaban las vidrieras de las ventanas, en el solemne silencio que reinaba en todos los rincones, que le infundía un profundo respeto por sus moradores. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguno de ellos, pero nadie se esforzaba por entablar conversación.

La General Celestial los condujo hasta una habitación de los pisos superiores, donde llamó a la puerta (sencilla dentro de la elegancia de Daath, no destacaba sobre las demás del pasillo). Una voz masculina indicó desde el interior que estaba abierto y la mujer se hizo a un lado.

-Adelante, por favor. Yo me retiro- dijo. Tear asintió, y tras darle las gracias, abrió la puerta y la comitiva entró.

Se trataba de una sala de reuniones. Iluminada por varias lámparas y la luz multicolor que entraba por una vidriera al final de la habitación, estaba prácticamente ocupada por una mesa alargada de madera clara con numerosas sillas dispuestas alrededor, todas vacías. Junto a la vidriera había una alta y robusta figura que se giró a mirarles en cuanto los oyó entrar. Como cada vez que lo veía, Luke tuvo que contener un sobresalto.

Recard Blacksen, General Dórico y Comandante de los Caballeros del Oráculo, llevaba el mismo uniforme que en su día había pertenecido a Vandesdelca, aunque varias tallas más grande y sin los picos de tela rígida que sobresalían de los hombros. Era un hombre de edad difícil de precisar, espaldas anchas y constitución fuerte, con la estatura de uno de los enormes armarios que usaba Natalia para guardar sus innumerables vestidos. Su rostro estaba esculpido en toscos ángulos rectos y de no ser por sus amables ojos verdes habría resultado amenazante. Tenía la piel tostada y una corta melena rubia que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y de su espalda colgaba un espadón que puesto al lado de Luke apenas era un par de centímetros más bajo que el pelirrojo.

"Es... extraño. Se parece a Van, pero al mismo tiempo..."

"Es totalmente distinto. Lo sé, pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí. Pero no te dejes engañar, es un pedazo de pan."

-Bienvenidos a Daath- saludó el Comandante. Su voz grave y profunda sonaba tranquila, como el ronroneo de una bestia dormida-. Tear, disculpa que haya tenido que terminar con tu permiso tan abruptamente, pero las circunstancias lo requieren.

-No importa, señor. Creo que a Luke ya lo conoce, pero permítame presentarle a Natalia, princesa de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear; ha venido en representación de su reino- dijo Tear. Natalia inclinó la cabeza y Recard correspondió a su saludo con una reverencia antes de acercarse.

-Es un honor, Alteza. Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias.

-Lo mismo digo, Comandante.

-Vizconde- Recard se giró hacia Luke-. Gracias por venir.

-No es nada, aunque no sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí- replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que nadie le había dicho aún por qué requerían su presencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Natalia ya estaba allí para representar a Kimlasca. Pero Blacksen no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues de nuevo sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Luke sonrió al ver quiénes entraban. Florian, vestido con la sotana de Maestro Fónico; seguido por Anise, que no había cambiado absolutamente nada en aquellos años; y finalmente, Jade, que hizo un saludo militar en cuanto entró y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Luke! ¡Qué rápido habéis llegado!- saludó Anise-. Anda, y os habéis traído a Mieu también. ¡Hola, chiquitín!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no hay manera de librarme de vosotros- comentó Jade, sacudiendo la cabeza. Florian los saludó tímidamente con la mano que no aferraba su cetro en forma de diapasón.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Jade?- inquirió Luke alzando una ceja. El aludido se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Malkuth me envía de embajador. Comandante Blacksen, como siempre es un placer verle.

-Lo mismo digo, General Curtiss. Bien, ahora que estamos todos, tomemos asiento- indicó Recard, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. Tear se sentó a su derecha y Florian a su izquierda, mientras que Anise se quedó de pie tras éste-. Tenemos asuntos importantes de los que hablar.

Los demás tomaron asiento también. Luke, en vista de que Mieu se estaba portando bastante bien, dejó que el cheagle flotara hasta instalarse entre las coletas de Anise, que no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle alguna carantoña.

-Como imagino que ya os habrán dicho mis Generales Celestiales- empezó Recard, poniéndose serio-, la Llave de Lorelei, que hasta hace poco se mantenía custodiada en Ciudad de Yulia, ha sido robada. El Gran Maestro Nerim se encuentra en el hogar de los custodios en este momento, intentando adelantar trabajo con la investigación para cuando lleguemos, y me ha encargado reunir a un equipo para ayudar a esclarecer qué ha ocurrido exactamente, además de un comité que pueda gestionar esta crisis desde nuestra sede aquí en Daath o el lugar que consideremos oportuno, llegado el caso.

-Con permiso, Comandante- intervino Jade-. ¿Podría decirnos exactamente qué se sabe hasta el momento?

-Por supuesto. La Llave estaba siendo custodiada en una de las cámaras selladas de seguridad en Ciudad de Yulia. Hace dos noches, en el cambio de guardia de las doce, el relevo informó de irregularidades en el sello fónico de la entrada a las cámaras, y siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad en estos casos, ayer por la mañana se procedió a abrirlo bajo la supervisión de uno de mis Generales Celestiales, Giore Vlas. Cuando se accedió a la cámara, la Llave ya no estaba. Tras ello, procedimos a convocarles a ustedes y el Gran Maestro partió hacia Ciudad de Yulia con unos cuantos Caballeros del Oráculo para ayudar en la investigación. Eso es todo por el momento.

-¿Algún sospechoso?- inquirió Natalia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero no hemos encontrado pruebas que los señalen. Es más una hipótesis probable que otra cosa- admitió Recard-. Desde hace un tiempo ha aparecido en Daath un grupo radical que reclama una nueva Partitura. Según ellos, la causa de la crisis que atraviesa Auldrant actualmente es la revocación de la anterior, y sostienen que con una Partitura las cosas volverán a su cauce. Se hacen llamar "Siervos de Lorelei", y lamentablemente tienen bastante influencia entre los sectores más conservadores del pueblo.

Luke asintió, había oído hablar de ellos. Su influencia en Kimlasca no era tan grande como en Daath, pero de vez en cuando conseguían convocar alguna manifestación. Aunque de ahí a entrar a robar en las cámaras selladas de Ciudad de Yulia...

-Sospechamos que se puedan haber hartado de pedir y hayan decidido moverse por su cuenta- continuó el General Dórico-. De ser así, habrían robado la Llave para invocar a Lorelei y hacer un segundo pacto con él.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la mesa mientras las implicaciones de las palabras de Recard calaban en los presentes. Luke, por un momento, se quedó congelado. Después de tanto tiempo, tanta sangre derramada... ¿de verdad alguien quería repetir la historia?

"¿Es eso posible siquiera?" preguntó Asch, inquieto. El joven de los Fabre se apresuró a salir de su estupor y repetir su pregunta en voz alta:

-¿Pero eso se puede hacer? ¿Invocar a Lorelei y obligarle a hacer otra Partitura?

Esta vez, quien tomó la palabra fue Tear, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo:

-Se puede hacer, desde luego. Lo sabemos porque ya se ha hecho antes, pero fue cuando tú no estabas- dijo-. Se reunió a los líderes de Daath, Malkuth y Kimlasca y se decidió utilizar la Llave para invocar a la conciencia del séptimo fonón, pero no se hizo para pedir una nueva Partitura.

-¿Y entonces para qué?- preguntó Luke, curioso. Tear alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Con la Tormenta Planetaria detenida y gran parte de nuestra civilización dependiendo de las artes fónicas, necesitábamos saber por cuánto tiempo más íbamos a disponer de ellas, y qué hacer cuando los fonones disponibles se agotasen. Afortunadamente, gracias a que Lorelei ya no está encerrado en el núcleo del planeta, todos los fonones fluyen con total libertad sobre la superficie de éste y no es necesario ningún mecanismo como la Tormenta Planetaria para renovarlos. En resumen, podemos seguir usando artes y máquinas fónicas sin temor a que un día dejen de funcionar.

-Ésa fue la única vez que se ha invocado a Lorelei, y los que estaban en aquel entonces recordarán los meses de negociaciones y papeleo que hubo que pasar antes de tomar la decisión- siguió Recard-. Recurrir a la conciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón es una medida extraordinaria que se acordó utilizar únicamente en situaciones de extrema necesidad. La forma de hacerlo se mantiene en secreto, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, me temo que debemos dudar de si sigue siendo así.

-Tenía entendido que para invocar a Lorelei eran necesarios los himnos fónicos de Yulia- comentó Jade-. Y Tear, aquí presente, es la única persona viva capaz de entonarlos. Sin su colaboración no debería ser posible, ¿no?

-En efecto, y eso es un punto a nuestro favor- asintió Blacksen-. Pero no por ello debemos bajar la guardia. La Llave de Lorelei es una reliquia de gran poder, y aunque los Siervos no sean capaces de darle el uso que pretenden, hemos de recuperarla cuanto antes. No conocemos con exactitud su potencial ni qué otras utilidades podrían darle esos fanáticos.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló sobre ellos, y de nuevo fue Luke el que lo rompió. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle en todo aquello.

-¿Y qué papel cumplo yo en todo esto?- preguntó-. Porque no me ha llamado como embajador de Kimlasca, Comandante Blacksen, eso está claro.

-Muy perspicaz- sonrió Recard-. En efecto, vizconde Fabre, no le he convocado como representante de su patria, sino como heredero del poder de Lorelei.

Luke se tensó, y pudo notar que Asch hacía un tanto dentro de él. A su lado, Natalia apretó los puños, y frente a ella, Tear miró a su superior, sorprendida. Los únicos que parecieron no inmutarse fueron Anise, Florian y Jade.

-Creía que la Partitura había sido revocada- dijo el joven pelirrojo con cautela-. ¿No estamos aquí precisamente para evitar que se escriba otra?

-Así es. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de quién es usted, vizconde, ni de lo que es capaz- respondió Recard-. Su frecuencia fónica es idéntica a la del séptimo fonón, y mientras que el resto de séptimos fonistas necesitamos a un compañero para desatar una hiperresonancia, usted solo es capaz de hacerlo; no sólo eso, sino que además es capaz de controlarla, por lo que he leído. Por supuesto, sé que la revocada Partitura hablaba de un noble pelirrojo que heredaría el poder de Lorelei, pero tengo entendido que ni usted es técnicamente ese noble ni debería estar aquí hoy si nos guiamos por lo que dicen las palabras de Yulia- añadió, con una sonrisa afable-. No me guío por supersticiones ni profecías, vizconde, yo sólo me atengo a los hechos. Y según los hechos, usted ostenta un poder que podría resultarnos útil para resolver este asunto.

Luke guardó silencio, algo más tranquilo. Recard Blacksen tenía esa tendencia a que sus palabras fuesen malinterpretadas, tal vez por culpa de su predecesor en el cargo que ocupaba, pero en realidad era un buen hombre y un buen Comandante. Tenía que acostumbrarse a volver a confiar en aquel uniforme blanco con bordados marrones y dorados.

-Bien, y ahora que ya están todos enterados de todo y nuestros papeles están claros- dijo Recard, posando las manos en la mesa con energía-, esta tarde partiremos a Ciudad de Yulia para unirnos al Gran Maestro en la investigación. El Maestro Fónico y su Guardiana permanecerán aquí en Daath hasta nuevo aviso, si os parece bien- añadió, mirando a Florian y Anise-; no nos conviene tener a las dos cabezas de la Orden de Lorelei fuera de la capital.

-Por supuesto- asintió Florian.

-Cuidaremos de que nada se desmadre en vuestra ausencia- añadió Anise, sonriendo.

-Perfecto, entonces. Partiremos después de comer; por el momento, pueden retirarse a descansar. Tear, encuéntrales a nuestros invitados habitaciones, si lo requieren.

-Sí, señor.

Natalia y Tear pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando por Daath, pero Luke aprovechó para echarse una siesta en una de las habitaciones que les había ofrecido el General Dórico Blacksen. O esas eran sus intenciones, pero como Asch no parecía muy dispuesto a quedarse en la oscuridad de su sueño durante dos horas y no le dejó pegar ojo, el pelirrojo acabó vagabundeando por los laberínticos pasillos de la Catedral con Mieu en un hombro y un General Celestial extrañamente parlanchín detrás de su cabeza.

Todo empezó al doblar una esquina, cuando Asch soltó algo sospechosamente parecido a una risa disimulada y Luke le preguntó al respecto. Su original no tardó en responder:

"¿Ves ese rincón de ahí? A Dist se le cayó justo allí el aceite de una de sus máquinas fónicas la noche antes de que lo nombraran General Celestial. El pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Sync llegó a convencerle de que le expulsarían del cuerpo por haber ensuciado el pasillo. Y lo peor es que se lo creyó durante varias horas, no he visto a nadie tan histérico en mi vida."

Ésa fue la primera de una larga retahíla de historias, a cuál más extraña y ridícula, todas de los años que había pasado Asch en Daath. Eran bastante entretenidas, y parecía haber una anécdota para cada rincón de la Catedral. Pronto, Luke se sorprendió a sí mismo pidiendo más historias.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende, viniendo de Sync?"

"Sí, típico de él. Legretta le echó la bronca en cuanto se enteró. Y hablando de la _Rápida_... Uy, no, ésa no quieres saberla."

"¿El qué no quiero saber? ¿Alguna pifia tuya que no quieras contarme?"

"Oh, no, mía no, de Van."

"Hm, eso suena interesante. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Legretta?"

De haberle tenido delante, estaba seguro de que Asch habría esbozado una sonrisa traviesa... pero dándole la espalda para que no le viera, probablemente.

"Bueno, vale, te enseñaré el sitio. En la próxima bifurcación, gira a la derecha, la tercera puerta a la izquierda."

Luke, intrigado, obedeció, encontrándose de repente ante la puerta de un despacho que conocía de anteriores visitas a Daath. En la puerta había una placa que rezaba: _General Dórico Recard Blacksen_.

"¿Has estado alguna vez en ese despacho, réplica?"

"Sí, una vez, cuando me presentaron al Comandante. ¿Por?"

"¿El escritorio sigue siendo uno de madera negra con patas de ligre talladas?"

"Ahm... Sí. ¿Qué más da eso?"

"Ah, desecho, si supieras la de cosas que ha visto ese escritorio... Informes secretos, libros escritos en ispaniense antiguo, las tetas de Legretta..."

Luke estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva y Mieu se apretó las orejas contra el cráneo con las patas delanteras.

-¡Mieu no debería estar oyendo eso, _mieu_! ¡Son cosas de mayores, _mieu_!

"Espera, espera, espera... Me estás diciendo... ¿Me estás diciendo que pillaste a...?"

"A Van montándoselo con Legretta, sí. Me acababan de nombrar General Celestial y fui a su despacho a entregar papeleo, y en ese escritorio me los encontré, en plena faena. Legretta no me miró a la cara en una semana, y Van me hizo jurar que jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Ni que hiciera falta, en realidad; estaba claro que esos dos estaban más liados que..."

-¡_Mieu_, _mieu_, _mieuuuu_!

Luke estaba tentado de canturrear como el cheagle para evitar oír a Asch, pero éste estaba dentro de su cabeza, y contra eso poco podía hacer. Así que, intentando no pensar en el dichoso escritorio, siguió caminando, con su original relatando de vez en cuando alguna otra anécdota vergonzosa. Algunas consiguieron arrancarle una buena carcajada; Asch debía de haber tenido la peor suerte del mundo en lo que a encontronazos se refería.

"Creo que empiezo a entender tu problema con el sexo."

"¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con el sexo, estúpido desecho! Además, ¡¿qué demonios me estás contando tú?! ¡Que no tienes ni once años, no me toques la moral!"

"Anda, tienes razón. ¡Oh, por los siete fonones! Asch, gracias, de verdad, gracias. Me acabas de dar munición para la próxima vez que Guy se meta conmigo; puedo contraatacar diciendo que es un pederasta. ¡Gracias, en serio! Siempre me quedo sin nada que replicarle, es frustrante."

"Ah, por favor, que alguien vuelva a matarme."

-¡_Mieuuuu_, _mieuuuu_, _mieuuuuuuuuuuuu_!

Luke se rió y acarició la cabeza del pobre cheagle, que seguía esforzándose en no oír nada de su conversación "de mayores". La verdad, aquello le había sorprendido. Jamás se habría imaginado paseando por la sede de la Orden de Lorelei con Asch contándole batallitas de los años que había pasado allí. Tampoco se había imaginado nunca cómo habrían sido esos años, pero parecían haber tratado bien a su original en Daath.

"Tienes un montón de historias de este lugar."

"Bueno, viví aquí durante mucho tiempo."

"Asch... ¿Lo echas de menos? Vivir aquí, quiero decir."

Asch dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No seas idiota, réplica" murmuró. "Sólo te estoy contando las historias con final feliz."


	10. IX

IX- Las sombras que acechan

El viaje entre Daath y Ciudad de Yulia no llegó a una hora a bordo del _Cygnus_. Era una nave daáthica acorazada relativamente pequeña y ligera, sin el arsenal de guerra que había albergado el _Tártaros_ en su día y más diseñada para la velocidad que el potencial ofensivo. Asch agradeció la rapidez de ésta; no deseaba permanecer cerca de la sede de la Orden más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Luke podía encontrar entretenidas sus historias sobre Daath, porque él había puesto mucho cuidado en cuáles le relataba. No le había hablado de la férrea y asfixiante disciplina de los Caballeros del Oráculo, ni de los abusos de poder de los otros Generales Celestiales, ni las burlas de éstos hacia las "Cenizas de la Llama Sagrada". Tampoco había mencionado las órdenes que jamás habría querido obedecer, o las noches en vela aprendiendo a usar el séptimo fonón para curarse una espalda en carne viva por los latigazos, o la sangre propia y ajena que había derramado intentando hacerse un lugar en aquel oscuro mundo y por causa de la cual se había ganado el sobrenombre de _Sanguinario_. Todas esas historias jamás se las contaría, ni a la réplica, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Natalia, que en aquellos momentos caminaba entre Luke y Tear por los corredores de Ciudad de Yulia, con Jade y Blacksen delante y unos cuantos Caballeros del Oráculo detrás como escolta.

Incluso ahora que los rayos de la reina del día lo bañaban, el hogar de los custodios seguía teniendo un aspecto cerrado y subterráneo. La ciudad, hecha de corredores y habitaciones amplias pero sin ventanas en su gran mayoría, no se parecía a ningún otro lugar que hubiese en Auldrant, excepto tal vez la abandonada Torre de Rem. Conservaba un aire de otro tiempo totalmente distinto al momento en el que vivía el resto del mundo, y las fuertes medidas de seguridad que se habían activado tras el robo acentuaban aún más la sensación de reclusión. Pero pese a todo aquello, Asch prefería estar apartado del mundo en Ciudad de Yulia que rememorando viejos (y no siempre buenos) tiempos en Daath.

Teodoro, el alcalde del lugar y abuelo de Tear, los recibió en el ayuntamiento de inmediato, y tras los saludos pertinentes, los condujo hasta los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, inundados de un ambiente todavía más cerrado y cargado que el de las plantas de la superficie. Allí abajo los corredores se volvían más estrechos y laberínticos para dificultar posibles incursiones, y cada pocos pasos era necesario abrir alguna cerradura cuya llave sólo tenía Teodoro. Tras unos minutos de marcha en silencio, por fin llegaron a una zona donde el pasillo se ensanchaba lo suficiente para albergar a la decena de guardias de pesada armadura y afiladas espadas que custodiaban una puerta abierta que daba a otra habitación. Los guardias los dejaron pasar a una seña de Teodoro, y Asch pudo ver por primera vez en su vida la antesala de las cámaras selladas.

Era una enorme habitación de techo alto con la planta en forma de octógono, con siete puertas metálicas sin cerradura ni picaporte de ninguna clase, una en cada pared, más la puerta de entrada. En el techo y en el suelo podían verse otras catorce trampillas más de iguales características. Parecían totalmente normales, pero para Asch y Luke, siendo como eran séptimos fonistas, resultaba evidente que no lo eran: una gran concentración de fonones rodeaba todas las puertas y trampillas, entrelazados de forma que dibujaban una tupida red de sellos fónicos que no dejaba ninguna abertura... salvo la que rodeaba una de las trampillas, abierta de par en par, alrededor de la cual había una multitud congregada. Entre ellos, Asch reconoció la sotana púrpura del Gran Maestro, aunque la cara del que la llevaba le resultaba totalmente desconocida.

Nerim era un hombre algo más joven que su predecesor en el cargo, pero enjuto y delgado como un palo. Tenía el pelo negro azulado bastante corto y unos ojos rasgados un par de tonos más claros que no tardaron en aterrizar sobre ellos con preocupación. Blacksen, tras dedicarle un saludo militar, se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones:

-Gran Maestro, le presento a Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear y Luke fon Fabre. Al General Jade Curtiss ya lo conoce, según creo.

-Así es, en efecto- respondió Nerim, con una reverencia que Natalia y Luke correspondieron-. Gracias por venir tan rápido, Altezas. General, gracias a usted también. ¿Ha venido Tear también?

-Aquí estoy, Maestro.

-Bien, pues venga, manos a la obra. Por aquí- indicó, conduciéndolos hasta la trampilla abierta-. Como podréis ver los que estéis bendecidos por el don de Lorelei, el sello fónico que protege estas cámaras está en perfectas condiciones, salvo por el punto obvio. No es una de las primeras trampillas que uno se encuentra nada más entrar aquí, y desde luego, no señalamos ninguna de las cámaras de forma que se pueda saber lo que hay dentro. Parece que sabían lo que querían llevarse y dónde estaba, pero no nos explicamos cómo es eso posible.

Jade se agachó junto a la trampilla, colocándose bien las gafas y examinando la abertura con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ve a donde está él, desde aquí no veo bien qué hay" pidió Asch. Luke se acercó hasta el General de Malkuth y se inclinó sobre el agujero perfectamente circular del suelo. Al lado estaba la trampilla, una plancha metálica perfectamente lisa y redonda.

-¿Cómo se cierra esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso. Teodoro se acercó también y se agachó. Tras hacer salir a unos cuantos soldados que estaban inspeccionando el interior de la cámara, cerró los ojos y extendió las manos sobre el agujero. Murmuró rápidamente algo que Asch no llegó a entender, pero lo que sí captó fueron los fonones que se agrupaban sobre la placa metálica, que se levantó y se deslizó hasta cerrar la abertura con un ruido de succión. Los fonones se entrelazaron alrededor de la trampilla como en el resto de la habitación, formando durante unos instantes un glifo luminoso que después se apagó; y no eran sólo séptimos, los otros seis también participaban en el sello, aunque no tenían tanto peso-. Vale... ¿Y cómo se abre?

Teodoro, con la paciencia y el estoicismo que lo caracterizaban, volvió a murmurar algo incomprensible y los fonones se separaron limpiamente. La placa de metal soltó otro ruido de succión, se levantó y volvió a deslizarse hasta descubrir la entrada a la cámara, tras lo cual el alcalde se levantó y se apartó. Pero esta vez, a la tenue luz del glifo que volvió a formarse durante unos momentos, Asch pudo ver algo.

"Réplica, hay algo en el metal."

"¿Qué?"

"En el borde que está más lejos de Jade. Fíjate bien, hay una... mancha, o algo así."

Luke se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza hasta lograr verlo. Sí, ahí estaba, junto al borde de la plancha, apenas visible si no se miraba desde cierto ángulo o cuando se la iluminaba directamente: una huella dactilar.

-¿Luke?- inquirió Natalia, extrañada. El pelirrojo se incorporó y señaló la irregularidad en la superficie mate.

-Hay una huella en el metal- anunció-. Y por lo que hemos visto, no hace falta tocarlo para abrir la puerta, ¿no? ¿Por qué hay una huella ahí, entonces?

-Es una señal- respondió la joven princesa de inmediato. Asch sonrió para sus adentros, ésa era la Natalia que él conocía-. Una marca. Así sabían dónde entrar, alguien les señaló la cámara que querían.

Nerim se puso pálido.

-No es descabellado- admitió-. Pero... Pensar que tenemos a un infiltrado en la Orden, y en la misma Ciudad de Yulia... Porque ha tenido que ser alguien de aquí, ni siquiera yo sé en qué cámaras hay reliquias y cuáles están vacías.

-Un momento, ¿hay cámaras vacías?- preguntó Luke, sorprendido.

-Claro que sí. No existen suficientes tesoros para llenarlas todas, y así las que están vacantes actúan de señuelo. Nadie que no sea nativo de Ciudad de Yulia y trabaje en estas cámaras podría saber cuáles contienen algo más que aire y oscuridad- respondió Nerim. El alcalde asintió para confirmar sus palabras. Jade alzó la vista y arqueó las cejas levemente.

-Bueno, eso permitirá reducir la lista de sospechosos. ¿Podemos entrar a echar un vistazo?- añadió, señalando el interior de la cámara.

-Por favor- indicó Teodoro-. Cuidado al bajar, el suelo está más lejos de lo que parece.

Jade fue el primero en deslizarse hacia el interior, y Luke lo siguió enseguida. La habitación tenía forma de triángulo isósceles, y efectivamente era más alta de lo que parecía: una vez que se bajaba al suelo resultaba casi imposible alcanzar la trampilla del techo sin ayuda de una cuerda o una escalera como la que había colocada en aquellos momentos. La cámara no estaba iluminada más que por la luz que entraba por la trampilla, pero Jade solucionó el problema enseguida sacando una pequeña piedra fónica. La luz de ésta reveló unas paredes cubiertas por espejos que desconcertaron a Luke y Asch durante unos segundos, y en el extremo opuesto a la trampilla, una especie de arcón de piedra tallado directamente en el bloque de mármol que cubría el suelo. La tapa estaba abandonada en un rincón, y en el interior sólo había un mullido cojín de terciopelo rojo. Alrededor del arcón de piedra blanca podían verse los vestigios de lo que había sido un poderoso sello fónico.

"Hay que reconocerlo, quien quiera que diseñase este sitio hizo un buen trabajo" murmuró Asch. "Todo está calculado para dificultar los robos, retrasar a los ladrones en su huida o ayudar a identificarlos después."

"Y aun así, se han llevado la Llave de Lorelei. Si han sido los Siervos esos, deben de tener más fondos de lo que imaginábamos; esto no se hace con cuatro galds."

-El arcón tenía un sello fónico independiente del de la antesala- comentó Nerim, que acababa de bajar seguido por Tear-. Una vez más, haría falta un séptimo fonista para abrirlo, y no uno cualquiera.

-Ya veo...- susurró Jade, rodeando el arcón y examinándolo por todos lados. Luke, intrigado, lo siguió.

-¿Qué buscas, Jade?

-No lo sé, algo que se les haya podido pasar a los demás. ¿Podrías echar una ojeada tú también, por si acaso? Los jóvenes tenéis una vista envidiable.

Luke sonrió levemente y obedeció, aunque no sabía muy bien qué estaba buscando. Asch hizo otro tanto, pero ninguno de los tres consiguió encontrar nada.

-La huella de la trampilla ha sido lo único que se han dejado, me temo- oyeron decir a Jade en algún momento-. Al menos, de lo que yo puedo ver.

"Sé algún arte que podría servir en estos casos" comentó el antiguo General Celestial. "Claro que... Sin poder controlar este cuerpo, poco puedo hacer."

"Hm, a mí no es que se me den muy bien esas cosas, la verdad. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?"

Asch se guardó su descontento para sí, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

"Si te portas bien, a lo mejor me lo pienso" respondió a regañadientes.

Tras terminar de inspeccionar la cámara, volvieron a la antesala, retiraron la escalerilla de madera y Teodoro selló la trampilla. Tear se ocupó después de sacar una impresión de la huella que había en la placa de metal.

-Tal vez podamos utilizarla para identificar al menos a quien señaló la cámara- explicó, guardándose la impresión. Pero Nerim sacudió la cabeza, pesaroso.

-Tardaríamos demasiado si vamos por esa vía, mucho me temo que hay demasiados sospechosos.

-No sólo eso- intervino Jade, muy serio-. Esto no lo han podido hacer una o dos personas. Aunque capturemos al gancho, nada nos asegura que podamos sacarle la identidad o el paradero de sus compañeros. La huella puede servirnos de confirmación, pero no podemos basarnos sólo en eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?- preguntó Luke. Estaba ansioso por ayudar, Asch se lo habría notado a la legua incluso sin estar dentro de su cabeza.

-Doblar la vigilancia aquí para asegurarnos de que lo ocurrido no se repita, por lo pronto- respondió Blacksen-. No sé ustedes, señores, pero yo cada vez estoy más convencido de que los Siervos de Lorelei tienen algo que ver con esto.

-No es el único, Comandante- asintió Natalia, pensativa-. Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba contra ellos. Tal vez podríamos volver a Daath y tratar de rastrear sus movimientos.

-¿Pero cómo pensáis hacer eso, princesa? Si cualquiera de nosotros empieza a preguntar por ellos, los pondremos sobre aviso.

"Los Alas Oscuras" respondió Asch de inmediato. Luke frunció el ceño.

"¿Esos bandidos a los que pagabas cuando lo del maestro Van?"

"Sí. Noir es de fiar, te lo garantizo. Al menos, mientras dura el dinero. Y seguro que se acuerda de mi cara, por ser tú podría hasta hacerte precio de amigo."

-Podríamos recurrir a los Alas Oscuras- sugirió Luke en voz alta. El silencio que se apoderó de la sala hizo evidente que no a todo el mundo le parecía tan buena la idea-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se habrán disuelto, no?

-No, no, claro que no. Pero vizconde, ¿os dais cuenta de quién estáis hablando?- se apresuró a responder Nerim, nervioso-. Los Alas Oscuras viven al margen de la ley, son delincuentes. ¿Quién nos asegura que no son ellos quienes están detrás de todo esto? Tienen los fondos para ello, desde luego.

-¿Y para qué iban a querer ellos la Llave de Lorelei, vamos a ver? No es algo que pueda permanecer oculto en el mercado negro durante mucho tiempo, y en cuanto se supiera, les traería más problemas que soluciones- observó Luke-. Además, hace casi cuatro años, cuando sucedió lo del maestro Van, trabajaban para Asch. Y todos nos acordamos del buen trabajo que hacían siempre, ¿no?

-Por "Asch" supongo que te refieres a Asch el _Sanguinario_- comentó Blacksen, alzando una ceja. Luke asintió-. Nada de eso consta en los archivos de los Caballeros del Oráculo, no sabía que había tenido contacto con los Alas Oscuras.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió Natalia-. Asch no querría que se le relacionase con esa gente oficialmente, igual que nosotros. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, tal y como dice Luke, hicieron un trabajo estupendo para él.

Nerim cruzó una mirada primero con Tear, que asintió, y luego con Recard, que se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, el Gran Maestro suspiró.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero espero que vos sepáis contactar con ellos, vizconde, porque ninguno de los miembros de mi Orden se verá relacionado con esos proscritos.

"¿Sabes cómo contactar con ellos?"

"¿Crees que te lo habría sugerido si no fuera así? ¡Claro que sé cómo!"

-Bien, me ocuparé de eso yo mismo- asintió Luke.

-Permite que te acompañe- dijo Jade, limpiándose las gafas con el borde de la capa-. Me gustaría asegurarme de que no intentan nada raro, con lo inocentón que eres podrían aprovecharse para estafarte.

-Gracias, Jade, pero de eso puedo ocuparme yo- intervino Natalia antes de que Luke tuviera tiempo de fulminar al General de Malkuth con la mirada.

-Debo insistir, Alteza.

-Y yo también, General Curtiss.

Asch los observó aguantarse la mirada unos segundos, como si forcejearan, hasta que al final (y sorprendentemente) Jade se retiró.

-De acuerdo, pero mantened ambos los ojos bien abiertos. Y procurad que no os reconozca la gente.

-Que sí, Jade, que sí, que no somos novatos. Por los siete fonones, si es que a veces pareces mi padre.

-Oh, entonces me callo ya. Respeto mucho a Crimson fon Fabre, y el mérito de haberte aguantado durante tantos años sólo le pertenece a él.

Volvieron a Daath a la mañana siguiente en el _Cygnus_, tan rápido como a la ida. Asch se había pasado todo el viaje dándole vueltas al asunto del robo, que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta tal punto que cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba dos días de retraso respecto a lo previsto con su pequeño plan. Tampoco es que encontrase muchas oportunidades para poner en práctica el siguiente paso: por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría cómo tomar el control de alguna de las extremidades de Luke sin que éste se diera cuenta. Había pensado en empezar por hacer que se le cayeran cosas no muy importantes de las manos, pero seguramente acabaría quedándose con la duda de si era por su causa o por la propia torpeza de su réplica.

Se estaba distrayendo demasiado con los problemas de Luke, tenía que volver a centrarse en su estrategia. Y no debería haberle sugerido contactar con los Alas Oscuras, ahora que lo pensaba, porque indicarle cómo encontrarlos y qué decirles lo distraería aún más. Por desgracia ya no había marcha atrás, así que sus intentos de recuperar la libertad tendrían que verse aplazados.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Luke y Natalia se agenciaron ropas más discretas y escondieron sus rostros bajo sendas capuchas antes de salir al mercado de Daath en busca de los bandidos a los que iban a contratar. Asch los hizo pasear por calles demasiado estrechas para la cantidad de gente que las transitaba y asomarse a cada bocacalle de mala muerte que encontraban, cosa que después de dos horas empezó a no gustarle nada a Natalia, cuyos nudillos estaban ya blancos sobre su arco.

-Luke, ¿estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó por enésima vez tras mirar en otro callejón vacío.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero cómo sabes qué hacía Asch para contactar con ellos?

-Por nuestra conexión, ya te lo he dicho. Él también podía ver lo que yo hacía, ¿recuerdas?- Bueno, eso no era del todo mentira.

-¿Y no sería mejor buscar en Chesedonia?

-Natalia, da igual dónde los busques, esos tipos están en todos lados. Salvo en Ciudad de Yulia y porque hace falta un permiso especial para entrar, que si no, allí los tendrías también.

-Aun así, creo que...

"¡Ahí está!" exclamó Asch de repente. En el campo visual de Luke acababa de entrar un niño andrajoso de apenas trece años que se movía entre la multitud como una sombra. No llamaba la atención si uno no lo estaba buscando a propósito: revuelto pelo castaño oscuro, bajito, delgado... Pero Asch se acordaba de su cara, aunque ahora tuviese más granos que la última vez que lo vio. "Seguidle, ¡rápido!"

Luke se apresuró a agarrar de la muñeca a una sorprendida Natalia y tirar de ella en pos del niño, que desapareció por una callejuela. O eso parecía, pero Asch no se dejó engañar.

"Gírate y mira hacia arriba antes de que te tire algo."

Luke obedeció, y allí estaba el crío, encaramado al balcón de una casa con una piedra lista ya en la mano, aunque sorprendido de que le hubiesen descubierto.

-¡Oye, oye, deja esa piedra, no queremos hacerte daño!- exclamó Luke rápidamente, alzando las manos.

-Baja de ahí, muchacho, es peligroso- añadió Natalia, preocupada, pero el niño sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois, eh?

"Quítate la capucha, réplica, y que te vea bien la cara."

Luke se descubrió el rostro y se apartó los mechones de cabello escarlata de la cara, alzando la mirada hacia el chico. Éste se quedó congelado unos momentos y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe de la cara.

-Señor Asch- murmuró-. No... No es posible, la jefa dijo que estaba... muerto.

-Tu jefa tenía razón- dijo el pelirrojo a media voz. El niño entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro, tú eres... el _otro_. La jefa tenía razón, sois idénticos- comentó, alzando las cejas-. Buscas a los Alas Oscuras, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

"Saca el dinero y no seas demasiado explícito. Y sobre todo, no digas que necesitas ayuda."

El joven obedeció. Con parsimonia, sacó una bolsa de cuero y la lanzó al aire para volver a atraparla después, haciendo que el tintineo de las monedas del interior captase toda la atención del niño.

-Lo mismo que quería Asch en su momento- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. El chaval esbozó una media sonrisa y se bajó ágilmente del balcón con un salto-. Información, principalmente.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, un gesto travieso pero con un deje de profesionalidad.

-¿A quién quieres encontrar, jefe?


	11. X

X- Caminos que se cruzan

Mientras esperaban noticias de los Alas Oscuras, Luke y Natalia permanecieron en Daath, aprovechando la ausencia del Gran Maestro Nerim para ponerse al día con Anise en condiciones. Por la noche, la joven Guardiana, tras dejar a Florian durmiendo y asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, se encerró con los dos nobles kimlascanos en una sección restringida de la biblioteca de la Orden donde nadie los molestaría ni oiría por casualidad su conversación. Tras cerciorarse una vez más de que estaban solos, Anise se dejó caer en una mesa de trabajo con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Te has vuelto muy paranoica, Anise- comentó Luke. La chica alzó una mirada cansada.

-Prueba a ser el Guardián de un Maestro Fónico que en realidad no lo es, mientras intentas que nadie lo averigüe y tratas de llegar a su puesto. Es muy estresante, ¿sabes?

-Sé un par de cosas sobre el estrés, la verdad- replicó Luke, sonriendo levemente-. En cualquier caso, ¿qué tal se apaña Florian con el puesto?

Anise sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Ese chico no tiene remedio- suspiró-. No tiene ni idea de artes fónicas normales, no hablemos ya de daáthicas, lo único que tiene de Maestro Fónico es que sabe leer la Partitura. Y ahora que está revocada, de poco le vale eso...

-Pues en la reunión se le veía bastante resuelto- intervino Natalia, ojeando las estanterías de libros que se perdían entre las sombras del techo.

-Porque le he enseñado bien, naturalmente- respondió Anise, hinchando el pecho con orgullo-. Puede que no posea el poder de Ion, pero tiene las mismas ganas de aprender y de ayudar que tenía él. Y me estoy encargando de que sepa comportarse como quien todos creen que es, porque la Orden no está ahora mismo para más crisis.

-Cierto, te quería preguntar... ¿Cómo has conseguido mantener en secreto que es una réplica? De hecho, ¿cómo es que no ha trascendido nada de las otras seis réplicas de Ion?- preguntó Luke, poniéndose serio. Anise se enrolló el índice en uno de sus rizos oscuros distraídamente.

-No es tan difícil, en realidad. Lo bueno que tenéis las réplicas es que sois condenadamente iguales a vuestros originales- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. La gente está acostumbrada a la cara de Florian, y como Ion tenía una salud tan precaria, utilizamos esa excusa cada vez que hace falta apartarle de alguna situación comprometida. Por supuesto, Tear ayuda un montón, y el General Dórico Blacksen también.

-¿El Comandante sabe que Florian es una réplica?- intervino Natalia, sorprendida. A Luke no le sorprendió tanto, porque después de todo, Recard era el sucesor de Van. Tenía acceso a mucha información clasificada de lo que había ocurrido con su antiguo maestro, incluso sabía que el mismo Luke era una réplica, ¿por qué no iba a saber lo de Florian también?

-Claro que lo sabe, necesito su apoyo para mantener todo esto en pie. El único que no tiene ni idea es Nerim, porque con lo _bien_ que le caen las réplicas, si se entera...- la Guardiana agitó la mano dando a entender que se podía armar una buena.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Anise. ¿Sigues con la idea de convertirte en Maestra Fónica?- preguntó el pelirrojo. La aludida se volvió hacia él, desconcertada.

-Claro que sí, pero ese cerdo de Nerim no me lo está poniendo nada fácil. Por lo visto no quiere que le mande una chica, dice que ese puesto no está hecho para mujeres. Y eso que Yulia Jue era una mujer... Es un cretino.

-Tiene algunas ideas un poco retrógradas- aceptó Natalia, despegando su atención de la estantería que estaba fisgoneando durante unos momentos-, pero no me negarás que está haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo la Orden a flote.

-Ay, si es que ése es el problema- bufó Anise, agitando la cabeza-. No necesita que la mantengan a flote, lo que necesita es tocar fondo de una vez para poder volver a subir. La gente que nos sigue está confusa porque no saben si sin la Partitura la Orden de Lorelei tiene algún significado. Nerim se empeña en mantener la calma, pero lo que necesitamos es caos. Un caos que permita construir una nueva Orden, con unos nuevos principios que vuelvan a servir para ayudar a la gente a vivir felices, con nuevas normas internas... y menos prejuicios.

-En otras palabras, una revolución- simplificó Luke, alzando las cejas. Anise sonrió, satisfecha, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Eso es lo que intentas hacer?

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué no has desvelado entonces que Florian no es el verdadero Ion?- preguntó Natalia-. Eso te despejaría el camino al puesto de Maestra Fónica y causaría el revuelo que quieres, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices, princesa?- exclamó la Guardiana, escandalizada-. Ya os lo he dicho, Nerim odia a las réplicas. Florian correrá peligro si lo hago. Y no se trata sólo de causar revuelo, es mucho más que eso. Se trata de... de desestabilizar la Orden de arriba a abajo, cargarse todas y cada una de las ideas que tenía la gente sobre ella, darle un golpe tal a la cúpula que la única manera de reconstruirlo todo sea desde cero. Para eso, tengo que hacerlo en el momento adecuado, y por supuesto, tengo que saber con certeza que puedo poner a Florian a salvo. No quiero... No pienso arriesgar así su vida.

En los ojos de Anise brilló un destello de tristeza, pero en seguida fue reemplazado por decisión. Luke no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido la chica en aquellos años, pese a que físicamente no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Lo que quieres hacer es sumamente complicado- observó Natalia-. Pero si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional.

-¿Hablas por ti y el resto de nuestro viejo equipo o por Kimlasca, princesa?- inquirió Anise. Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Hablo por mí y por el resto de tus amigos; y por mi país, cuyos ciudadanos necesitan ver que es posible seguir avanzando sin la Partitura. Si Daath lo consigue, Malkuth y Kimlasca-Lanvaldear lo lograrán también.

Anise sonrió con malicia, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos podía verse un destello de agradecimiento.

-Ya hablas como toda una reina, Natalia. Cuidado, Luke, o tu chica acabará robándote los pantalones a la que te descuides.

Los Alas Oscuras tardaron apenas tres días en contactar con ellos. Asch le había sugerido que se paseara de vez en cuando por el mercado para que les fuera fácil encontrarle, pero no fue necesario: en el desayuno, escondida en su servilleta, encontró una nota. Estaban en el comedor de los altos cargos de la Orden, en una mesa apartada de las demás, pero por si acaso Luke hizo desaparecer la nota en el interior de las mangas de su uniforme de vizconde y esperó a estar a solas para leerla. Apenas era una línea escrita en tinta negra con trazos llenos de florituras: _En el mismo callejón, a la hora de comer. Puedes traerte a la rubia_. En el reverso, alguien había estampado un beso, alguien con unos labios claramente femeninos pintados de rojo carmesí.

"Vaya, vaya, sí que has despertado su interés" comentó Asch tras leer la nota.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Conozco bien esos labios, réplica. Vas a ver a Noir en persona, y si se molesta en acudir ella misma, es que el asunto le ha llamado mucho la atención."

Luke cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el espacio mental que había creado Asch para verse las caras. Seguía en la misma penumbra que la última vez, y la imagen de su original tampoco había cambiado.

-Así que conoces bien los labios de Noir, ¿eh?

Debió de pillar desprevenido al otro pelirrojo, a juzgar por su expresión atónita. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Luke.

-No sé qué quieres decir con...

-Claro que lo sabes, hombre- interrumpió el más joven, atreviéndose a rodearle los hombros con un brazo en actitud cómplice-. Quién lo diría, y yo que pensaba que no eras capaz de mirar a una mujer que no fuese Natalia...

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando tú ahora, imbécil?!- Asch se lo quitó de encima y le dio la espalda, pero a Luke no se le había escapado el tono rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Asch, es normal, no se puede estar esperando a una persona para siempre. Aunque no imaginaba que te gustasen las chicas malas...

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito desecho! ¡No he tocado a Noir en mi vida, lo que pasa es que todas las notas me las mandaba firmadas así! ¡Deja de insinuar cosas sin sentido!

Luke estalló en carcajadas y volvió al mundo real, donde esbozó una sonrisa. Era tan fácil sacar a Asch de sus casillas que no podía resistirse a hacerlo de vez en cuando. Un buen rato después, mientras Natalia y él se encaminaban hacia el mercado, el otro pelirrojo seguía refunfuñando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

En el callejón no les esperaba el niño con el que habían hablado días atrás, sino una figura sentada sobre las cajas de madera que había por allí tiradas y envuelta en una vieja capa. Luke, por precaución, se llevó la mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada, pero la figura se descubrió la cara en cuanto los vio, revelando el rostro fino y enmarcado por cabello rosado de Noir, la líder de los Alas Oscuras. Se había dejado crecer bastante el pelo, que ahora recogía en dos coletas bajas, y no llevaba el sombrero con el que la recordaba Luke. Sus carnosos labios estaban resaltados por el mismo carmín que había en el beso de la carta, y sus ojos violáceos rodeados de larguísimas pestañas iban de uno a otro de los dos nobles con curiosidad.

-Hola- saludó Luke, dejando su espada en la vaina. Noir se levantó e hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Altezas, es un placer veros después de tantos años.

-No esperábamos que la misma líder de los Alas Oscuras viniera a cumplir nuestro encargo- observó Natalia-. Disculpa si te hemos causado alguna molestia...

-Molestia ninguna, princesa- sonrió Noir, acercándose y rodeando a Luke. Una mano de largas y cuidadas uñas se paseó por los hombros del pelirrojo, jugueteando con sus largos mechones de cabello escarlata-. Me apetecía ver de nuevo esta cara, aunque no pertenezca a quien estoy acostumbrada.

"Bolsillo izquierdo de la casaca, réplica, antes de que termine de sacarte el monedero."

En un rápido movimiento, Luke atrapó la muñeca de Noir y la alzó, mostrando la bolsita de cuero que le había intentado robar y que aún tenía entre los dedos. Un brillo divertido relampagueó en los ojos de la ladrona.

-Vaya, vaya, confiaba en que fuese tan fácil como la última vez. Lástima, de todo lo que podía pegársete de Asch...

Luke sonrió levemente y la soltó, dejando que abriese la bolsa. Dentro no había nada más que guijarros, para sorpresa de Noir, que alzó la vista hacia él con los labios entreabiertos.

-Natalia, gracias por guardármelo- comentó el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo a la princesa. Ésta sonrió y se sacó una faldriquera del interior del escote de su vestido. Al agitarla pudo oírse el inconfundible tintineo del dinero.

"Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa, no eres tan idiota como pensaba. ¿Cuándo habéis ideado esto, y por qué no me he dado cuenta?"

"Oh, estabas muy ocupado gruñendo, no me extraña que no lo hayas visto."

Noir sonrió, aceptando la derrota, y le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho a Luke.

-Me caes bien, encanto- dijo-. Pero ya está bien de frivolidades, hablemos de negocios.

Luke y Natalia asintieron, serios.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Los Siervos de Lorelei se están moviendo- dijo la líder de los bandidos-. Están por todas partes, tienen casi tanta influencia como nosotros y se desplazan rápido. En las últimas semanas, muchos de ellos han pasado por Kaitzur dirigiéndose hacia el noreste, y también hemos podido observar mucho tráfico por el río Fubras hacia el este. Y desde hace bastante tiempo, parte de las caravanas que salen de Engeve hacia San Binah pasan de largo su destino y siguen hacia el sur.

Luke frunció el ceño, intentando situar en un mapamundi mental los lugares que mencionaba Noir. Y cuando lo consiguió, el color abandonó su rostro. Natalia frunció el ceño a su lado, pensativa.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- replicó-. Todos esos caminos que dices no conducen a ninguna parte.

-Exacto- masculló Luke con la boca seca. Las manos habían empezado a sudarle copiosamente-. _Ya_ no conducen a ninguna parte... porque allí ya no hay nada. Son las rutas que se usaban para llegar a Akzeriuth.

Noir asintió con seriedad.

-Así es. Tendría sentido que hubiesen decidido establecer un cuartel general allí, dado que los pocos pueblos de la zona que no se perdieron en el derrumbe han sido completamente abandonados. Además, según uno de mis chicos, que sabe bastante sobre estos temas, en esa zona es fácil excavar cuevas y galerías. Podrían haberse ocultado bajo tierra, y como nadie quiere ya acercarse por allí no se arriesgarían a que los descubriesen. Incluso podrían tener una fortaleza flotante en el interior del cráter y nadie se habría dado cuenta.

-Luke, ¿estás bien?- murmuró Natalia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta el joven de que estaba temblando. Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tiene sentido, sí- consiguió decir-. ¿Podríais seguir vigilando sus movimientos y avisarme con cualquier cambio que haya?

-A cambio de unos cuantos galds, podemos hacer lo que quieras para ti, encanto. Y por ser tú, puedo hacerte una rebaja.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho. Y si pudierais enviar a alguien a fisgonear a... _allí_... sin que se notase mucho, a ver si encuentra algo...

-No te preocupes, Alteza, la discreción es nuestra mayor virtud. Déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Gracias, Noir. Y tened cuidado.

Tras recibir por fin el dinero que habían acordado y un adelanto para continuar con el trabajo, Noir se marchó, desapareciendo entre la multitud como si fuera una sombra, y Luke apretó los dientes.

Parecía que no importaba cuánto terreno le ganase, la sombra del recuerdo de Akzeriuth siempre terminaba alcanzándole. Daba igual cuánto avanzase para dejarla atrás, la ciudad minera volvía a cruzarse en su camino de una manera u otra. Tal vez Asch se equivocaba, tal vez no había pagado lo suficiente por sus errores y el destino seguía torturándole bajo la forma de su conciencia.

-Yo no me equivoqué.

La voz de Asch lo sacó de la espiral en la que sus pensamientos lo estaban hundiendo. Luke alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. En algún momento su original lo había arrastrado al espacio en penumbra de su mente, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo. Por un momento se vio reflejado en los ojos esmeralda de Asch, llenos de seriedad y determinación, y no pudo evitar pensar lo distintos que parecían los suyos, llenos de confusión.

-Pero...

-Ni _pero_ ni historias. Yo no me equivoqué. Para que te enteres, idiota, el destino no existe. Y antes de que digas lo que sé que vas a decir, _no_, eso no me lo enseñó Van.

Luke tragó saliva.

-¿Y quién fue? Porque no sé si era una fuente fiable- dijo con voz ronca. Asch frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Fue un niñato que por entonces tenía siete años. Es curioso, porque... tenía la misma cara que yo.

El más joven lo miró, boquiabierto. Parecía que Asch nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Tragó saliva y alzó una mano hacia él, pero su original lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Asch...

-Vuelve con Natalia. Se estará impacientando de ver que no respondes.

Abrió los ojos en el mundo real, sobresaltándose al encontrarse de golpe con la mirada preocupada de la princesa frente a sí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ésta. Luke sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-Sí. Volvamos a la Catedral, tenemos que contactar con los demás- respondió, con bastante más seguridad que hacía unos momentos-. Hay que decirle a Jade que es posible que tengamos que hacer una excursión a lo que queda de Akzeriuth.

Esta vez, al pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad, la voz no le tembló.

Tear, Jade, Recard y Nerim volvieron a Daath a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Tras sentarse todos a la mesa de una de las salas de reuniones de la Catedral, con Florian y Anise a la cabeza, Luke y Natalia les pusieron al corriente de lo que habían averiguado los Alas Oscuras. Jade fue el primero en romper el silencio que se impuso cuando terminaron de hablar:

-Os dais cuenta de que no tenemos absolutamente nada que demuestre que han sido los Siervos de Lorelei quienes han robado la Llave, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién más podría ser si no?- preguntó Nerim a su vez, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente-. General Curtiss, ¿sabe acaso de algún otro grupo clandestino que pudiera estar interesado en ella?

-Que no sepamos de algo no quiere decir que no exista- contraatacó el _Nigromante_-. Usted es un sacerdote, Gran Maestro, pero yo soy un científico. Me rijo por evidencias y hechos demostrados, no por creencias y sospechas.

-Desde luego que sí- masculló Nerim, con lo que sólo podía describirse como asco pintado en la cara. Tal vez el Gran Maestro no supiera cuántas réplicas tenía delante, pero sí estaba al corriente de quién había establecido las bases de la fomicría.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces, General?- intervino Recard, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Busquemos vías alternativas de investigación que no vayan directamente a por los Siervos de Lorelei. Veamos a dónde nos conducen y si de esa forma conseguimos relacionar a esos fanáticos con el robo, entonces y sólo entonces hagámosle una visita al cráter de Akzeriuth. De todos modos los Alas Oscuras mantendrán la vigilancia, ¿no es así, Luke?

-Sí, ése era el trato. Y si encuentran algo allí, me avisarán también.

-Me parece una idea sensata- intervino Florian, tan serio que durante unos momentos Luke habría podido jurar que era Ion quien presidía la mesa.

-A mí también- asintió Recard-. La pregunta es, ¿qué otras líneas de investigación podríamos seguir?

-Se me ocurre una idea, señor- dijo Tear de repente, atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa-. Tengo entendido que el ejército de Malkuth posee instrumentos que detectan señales producidas por grandes concentraciones de fonones. Así fue como nos encontrasteis a Luke y a mí cuando provocamos la hiperresonancia hace más de tres años, ¿no es así, Jade?

-Ah, te acuerdas de eso- sonrió Jade, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el bajo de su capa-. Sí, es correcto. Qué tiempos aquellos, ¿verdad?

-Puede que sea una tontería, pero... ¿sería posible recalibrar esos instrumentos para encontrar la Llave de Lorelei, o al menos para saber cuándo y dónde la están utilizando?

Jade se colocó de nuevo las gafas y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, pensativo. Luke casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro encajando a toda velocidad en el silencio de la habitación, y pudo notar que tanto él como Asch estaban conteniendo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta.

-Lo segundo es posible, por supuesto. Lo primero... No estoy tan seguro, pero puede intentarse- dijo al fin el General de Malkuth-. Pero necesitaremos a un experto en la materia para eso.

-Si se trata de fonotecnología, Spinoza es el mejor que hay ahora mismo- dijo Luke-. Un buen amigo mío está trabajando con él en Sheridan, podría escribirle para decirles que vengan a visitarnos.

-Es una excelente idea, desde luego- concedió Recard, dando una palmada sobre la mesa. Luke sonrió. La suerte empezaba a sonreírle de nuevo, al menos podría ver a Guy antes de lo previsto. Lo cierto es que le echaba muchísimo de menos, y las cartas que se escribían empezaban a no ser suficiente.

-Escribiré a Su Majestad Imperial para que nos envíe el instrumental del que disponemos hasta el momento- anunció Jade-. Siempre tenemos un par de equipos de repuesto, podemos dejar que Spinoza trastee con uno de ellos para esto.

-Perfecto. Todo decidido, entonces.

Se levantaron de la mesa, y uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala. Nerim fue el primero en desaparecer por el dédalo de corredores, con pasos rápidos y tensos.

"¿No te parece que el Gran Maestro está un poco nervioso desde que llegamos?" comentó Asch.

"Ya tardabas en decirlo. En realidad no es que _esté_ nervioso, es que lo _es_. Nerim es un hombre que se estresa muy fácilmente, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así. No creo que tenga nada que ver con el robo."

"Si tú lo dices..." murmuró Asch, aunque no sonaba convencido en absoluto. Y Luke, durante unos momentos, se encontró dudando también de sus propias palabras.


	12. XI

XI- Reunión

Sheridan le estaba tratando bien. Spinoza era un compañero de trabajo estupendo, aunque a veces Guy se sentía más como su alumno que como su patrocinador, siempre acribillando al pobre hombre a preguntas sobre cada nuevo modelo que diseñaban y el funcionamiento de cada pieza, absorbiendo como una esponja cualquier cosa que el ingeniero le enseñase. Spinoza podría haber sido un gran profesor, tenía una paciencia infinita y tantas ganas de explicarle lo que él preguntase como Guy de aprender.

Le gustaba estar allí. Las labores de reconstrucción habían terminado tiempo atrás, y aunque la ciudad conservaba algunas dolorosas cicatrices, el ambiente general era bastante agradable. Incluso habían abierto algún que otro garito al que ir a divertirse por la noche (aunque nunca podrían compararse a los locales de Chesedonia, por supuesto). Sí, Sheridan le gustaba. Pero en cuanto recibió la carta de Luke pidiéndole que Spinoza y él fuesen a Daath a reunirse con él, no pudo evitar alegrarse de dejar atrás la ciudad de los artesanos. Por muy agradable que fuese, a Sheridan le faltaba algo, y Guy sabía perfectamente el qué: una alocada cabeza pelirroja en cuya habitación pudiera colarse por la ventana.

El mes que había pasado lejos de Luke se le había hecho eterno. Entendía por qué el futuro príncipe no quería tenerle cerca de su madre mientras ésta organizaba la boda, pero eso no quería decir que se le hiciese menos duro. Su piso en Sheridan, aunque fuese notablemente más pequeño que la mansión Fabre, se le antojaba demasiado grande y vacío por las noches. Además, echaba de menos tener un confidente, alguien con quien poder hablar libremente de cualquier cosa que le pasase por la mente, ya fueran batallitas del pasado o lo mucho que le gustaba el reflejo cobrizo del sol en el cabello de Luke; y hablar cara a cara, no por aquellas cartas que se enviaban Luke y él casi a diario. Por eso no dudó en sacar de la cama a Spinoza a primera hora de la mañana siguiente a cuando recibió la carta y arrastrarle, junto con las maletas de ambos, hasta el aeropuerto en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde les esperaba una de las alumnas de Noelle (a la que puso buen cuidado en no acercarse demasiado) con su _Albiore_ a punto para el despegue.

El viaje duró un poco más de lo previsto, pues debido a una inoportuna e inesperada borrasca tuvieron que hacer escala en la costa norte de Meggiora durante un par de días, pero la espera valió la pena. Cuatro días después de que Luke le escribiese, allí estaban, subiendo la escalinata que conducía a las puertas de la Catedral donde el pelirrojo, Jade y Recard Blacksen les esperaban. Si no hubiese subido cargando con la mayor parte del equipaje a Guy le habría faltado tiempo para correr hacia ellos, pero el ascenso por las escaleras le había dejado sin aliento y apenas atinó a farfullar un saludo.

-Te dije que debías dejarme llevar algo, jovencito- suspiró Spinoza, aprovechando el momento de respiro para arrebatarle una de las maletas.

-Tampoco era... para tanto- jadeó el rubio-. Luke, Jade... Comandante...

-Bienvenidos a Daath- saludó este último. El joven pelirrojo, mientras tanto, se acercó rápidamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se hizo con otra de las maletas que cargaba Guy sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-Gracias, General Dórico Blacksen- dijo Spinoza con una inclinación de cabeza-. General Curtiss, es un placer. Y Luke, muchacho, me alegro de verte.

-¡Igualmente!- La sonrisa de Luke era contagiosa y Guy no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se inclinasen también hacia arriba.

-Lamentamos el retraso, una desafortunada borrasca nos alcanzó al pasar las montañas de Meggiora y nuestra piloto prefirió no arriesgarse.

-No hay problema con ello, conde Gardios, las inclemencias del tiempo no son culpa de nadie. Aquí también llevamos unos días con un tiempo pésimo- comentó Blacksen, alzando la mirada hacia un cielo que llevaba todo el día con un amenazante color gris plomizo-. Entremos, por favor, antes de que empiece a llover.

Se apresuraron a entrar en el gigantesco edificio. Luke los guió hasta las habitaciones que se les habían asignado en los barracones de los Caballeros del Oráculo, pero Guy prefirió no ocupar la suya e instalarse en una posada cercana. Tenía intención de recuperar el tiempo que había estado alejado de su pelirrojo favorito, y una posada era un lugar mucho más discreto para ello. Al verle las intenciones, Luke le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Acabarás durmiendo en mi cuarto con tal de no caminar hasta la posada, y lo sabes- susurró en su oído disimuladamente. Guy contuvo a duras penas las ganas de tirar de su brazo y reclamar para sí sus labios, porque estaban en medio del pasillo y Spinoza estaba deshaciendo las maletas en la habitación de al lado con la puerta abierta.

Tras dejar las maletas del conde Gardios provisionalmente en la habitación de Luke y que Spinoza terminase de instalarse, se reunieron con Jade en una sección restringida de la biblioteca. Anise y Florian ya estaban allí, haciéndole carantoñas a Mieu, y Tear y Natalia llegaron cuchicheando entre ellas (alguna maldad estaban planeando, seguro) poco después.

-¡Guy! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! ¿Qué tal el viaje?- saludó Natalia, haciendo ademán de acercarse a él. Guy intentó aguantar, a Lorelei ponía por testigo de que lo intentó, pero la angustia que le provocaba tener a una mujer tan cerca lo obligó a recular hasta chocarse con una estantería. Tear soltó una risita disimulada y miró a la princesa con algo de reproche.

-Vamos, Natalia, no le hagas eso al pobre- la reprendió. La cara de niña buena de Natalia acto seguido merecía un premio a la más maquiavélica. Definitivamente, esas dos habían estado conspirando contra él.

Luke le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro, y en cuanto la joven rubia se alejó, Guy, tragando saliva, volvió a acercarse al grupo. Por unos momentos el silencio se impuso entre ellos, pero no era en absoluto incómodo. Jade los observó durante unos instantes con algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y aquí estamos, después de casi cuatro años- comentó el General, rompiendo el silencio al fin-. El equipo que puso el mundo entero patas arriba para reconstruirlo, juntos una vez más. Y con nuevos fichajes, además.

-Que tiemblen esos Siervos de Lorelei- rió Anise, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Guy frunció el ceño.

-Creo que Spinoza y yo nos hemos perdido algo.

-Luke, ¿no les has contado nada?- le reprochó Natalia, apoyándose una mano en la cadera. Su prometido se rascó la nuca, revolviéndose aún más la larga melena escarlata.

-No sabía si era una buena idea decírselo por carta- confesó-. Y de todos modos, así teníamos una excusa para reunirnos todos otra vez.

-¡El amo tiene razón! ¡Mieu se alegra muchísimo de volver a veros a todos, _chi_!- exclamó el cheagle, flotando hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Luke. A Guy no le hacía falta mirar para saber que Tear se estaba sonrojando en ese preciso instante.

-Todos nos alegramos- asintió Jade, con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los labios-. Pero me temo que esta reunión no es por placer. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que... informemos a los recién llegados de la situación.

Entre todos pusieron al día a Guy y a Spinoza de lo ocurrido, y a medida que hablaban, en el pecho del rubio iba creciendo una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre. Luke le había dicho en las cartas que estaban bastante ocupados y que la situación era complicada, pero no se había imaginado algo como aquello. No le gustaba ni un pelo el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. Una vez estuvo todo explicado, Spinoza se acarició la corta y cuidada barba ya totalmente blanca, pensativo.

-No sé si lo que queréis hacer es posible- dijo tras un rato de silencio-, pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Cuándo llegarán los instrumentos de Malkuth?

-Están ya de camino desde Gran Chokmah- respondió Jade-. La carga es demasiado pesada como para trasladarla en un _Albiore_, así que los están trayendo en uno de nuestros cruceros acorazados.

-Vaya, eso sí que trae recuerdos- sonrió Guy, recordando al sufrido _Tártaros_ que les había acompañado durante tantos viajes en el pasado-. Aunque... Un acorazado llama bastante la atención, ¿seguro que es una buena idea traerlo hasta Daath?

-No, no lo es. Por eso le he dicho al capitán que atraque en Ciudad de Yulia y nos avise en cuanto llegue. Será más discreto operar desde allí.

-Los Alas Oscuras lo tendrán difícil para contactar conmigo allí y todavía sigo esperando noticias suyas- observó Luke. Tear frunció el ceño.

-Puedo hablar con mi abuelo para que le franquee el paso a Noir, al menos durante un tiempo, pero sólo a ella.

-Buena idea. Ah, qué fácil es todo cuando se tienen los contactos adecuados...- suspiró Jade, colocándose bien las gafas.

Guy se tragó el bufido que iba a soltar. Las cosas no pintaban fáciles en absoluto, con contactos o sin ellos.

Blacksen estaba ya sobre aviso de que se trasladarían a Ciudad de Yulia de nuevo, pero por si acaso Guy y Spinoza fueron a hablar con él para confirmar también su participación en el proyecto. Después se retiraron a los barracones de los Caballeros del Oráculo, Spinoza para quedarse en su habitación y Guy para recoger sus maletas de la de Luke.

-Estoy pensando en el detector que quieren construir tus amigos, muchacho- comentaba el ingeniero, mesándose la barbita de chivo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo son los instrumentos de los que debemos partir?

-Fonómetros de largo alcance, si no recuerdo mal- respondió Guy, haciendo memoria-. ¿Por qué, ya tienes alguna idea?

-Es posible, es posible. Tendré que verlos con mis propios ojos antes de nada, pero se me ocurren varias ideas. El problema que tienen casi todas es que necesitamos algo con lo que calibrarlos, y obviamente no tenemos el objeto en cuestión... Pero bueno, eso ya se verá cuando tengamos material con el que trabajar. Me retiro a mi cuarto, Guy, mis articulaciones están empezando a recordarme su existencia de formas poco agradables.

-Buenas noches, abuelete.

-Ja, ja. Verás cuando llegues a mi edad, jovencito, y empieces a crujir como una escalera vieja.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación de Spinoza se cerró, Guy pudo oír otra abriéndose a la vuelta de la esquina. Echó a andar hacia allí con parsimonia, y al doblar el recodo se encontró con un pelirrojo apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, con una de aquellas irresistibles sonrisas traviesas dibujada en el rostro.

-Adivina quién le ha conseguido encasquetar un cheagle a Anise para estar a s...- Ni tiempo tuvo de acabar la frase: Guy le empujó al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lanzándose a devorar sus labios con el hambre de quien por fin saborea un delicioso manjar tras semanas de ayuno. Enterró las manos bajo la casaca azul del vizconde, buscando la clara piel de Luke con la misma avidez que su boca y arrancándole un pequeño gemido. El pelirrojo, luchando por respirar entre beso y beso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Maldita sea- masculló Guy. La parte de atrás de las rodillas de Luke golpeó contra el borde de la cama-. Te he echado de menos... una barbaridad.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, yo a ti también- jadeó el otro, dejándose caer en la cama y arrastrándole con él. Sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Guy, que le desabrochó la casaca con manos temblorosas por la anticipación y paseó los labios por su cuello, embriagándose con su familiar aroma. Luke enterró los dedos en su corta melena del color del trigo y suspiró-. Oh, dioses, Guy...

El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, dos brillantes soles verdes clavados en él. Eran preciosos, pero cada vez que los miraba con atención no podía evitar tener la sensación de que estaban lejos, como estrellas que parecen estar al alcance de la mano en las noches despejadas pero que en realidad se encuentran a años luz de distancia.

Siempre le pasaba aquello. Podía fingir que no se daba cuenta (y se le daba muy bien fingir) pero la sensación de que Luke estaba lejos no se desvanecía, ni aun cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que eran uno solo. Continuamente lo olvidaba y continuamente volvía a recordarlo, pero no se atrevía a hablarlo con él. Tal vez, si lo hacía, Luke se alejaría más aún, tanto que ya no sería capaz de alcanzarlo nunca. Con algo menos de ímpetu y un poco más de delicadeza, le acarició la barbilla y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez larga y pausadamente hasta que ambos volvieron a estar sin aliento.

-Deberíamos hacer esto en la posada, no aquí- comentó Luke de repente. Guy esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No suenas nada convincente diciendo eso mientras me desabrochas el cinturón.

-Uy, ¿te diste cuenta?

-Obviamente.

Deberían haberse ido a la posada. Si lo hubieran hecho, Guy no habría tenido que salir corriendo con sus maletas en medio de la noche para que no le encontrasen donde no debía estar por la mañana, ni habría tenido que darle excusas para salir de allí tan tarde a un Jade inoportunamente insomne que se había encontrado en el patio, y desde luego habría dormido notablemente más que las escasas tres horas de sueño de las que había podido disfrutar.

La próxima vez, con calentón o sin él, se irían a la posada.

"No te lo crees ni tú, Gailardia" se dijo, restregándose las legañas mientras emprendía el camino a la Catedral para reunirse con los demás. Cuando ya estaba casi al pie de la escalinata, algo tiró del bajo de su chaqueta, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene un gald para un pobre huérfano?

Se giró, sacudiéndose los últimos restos de sueño de encima. Había un niño andrajoso de apenas cinco años mirándole con una sonrisa que no se correspondía con sus palabras y la mano extendida en forma de cuenco. Entre sus dedos había un papel doblado.

-Claro, incluso dos, pequeño- dijo Guy, sacando un par de monedas y entregándoselas, y recogiendo disimuladamente el papel al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, señor. Que Lorelei le bendiga.- El niño le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por un callejón. Guy se guardó el pliego en un puño y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Luke y los demás acababan de desayunar. Tras intercambiar los buenos días y sufrir un largo escrutinio en silencio por parte de Jade, que seguramente seguía preguntándose a qué venía su comportamiento de la noche anterior, Guy le entregó el papel doblado a Luke, que lo desplegó y leyó rápidamente.

-Noir tiene noticias- anunció-. Me ha citado a la hora de comer otra vez. Aprovecho para decirle que en breve nos vamos a Ciudad de Yulia y que puede entrar allí, ¿no?

-Sí, por favor. Nuestro paquete debería llegar entre mañana y pasado- asintió Jade. A Guy no se le escapó la sonrisilla que le salió a Spinoza al escuchar lo último. A aquel hombre de verdad que le entusiasmaba su trabajo.

Luke y Natalia fueron a la hora de comer al mercado a hablar con Noir, y a juzgar por el gesto grave que traían a la vuelta, las noticias no eran precisamente buenas.

-La chavala a la que enviaron a investigar el terreno ha vuelto con las manos vacías- les dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos en un rincón discreto de la biblioteca-. Ya no queda nada de Akzeriuth donde hayan podido esconder una base, ni túneles, ni aldeas, ni casas en las afueras, ni nada; sólo un cráter enorme que podría pasar por una bahía natural por el tamaño que tiene, en palabras de la chica ésta.

-¿Y dentro del cráter?- inquirió Jade, pero Luke negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Jade, ya os lo he dicho. La chica se asomó a ver si tenían alguna nave o algo así a resguardo entre los acantilados, pero no vio nada. Y por lo visto el precipicio que ha quedado es bastante escarpado, así que si hubiera algo ahí dentro se vería fácilmente. Y los movimientos de gente hacia esa zona se han estado reduciendo en los últimos días, así que... me temo que por ahí no tenemos nada.

-No teníamos nada desde el principio- observó Jade, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-. Creo que esto nos deja como única opción dirigirnos a Ciudad de Yulia y esperar a que lleguen los instrumentos de Malkuth para seguir trabajando. Avisaré al Comandante para que salgamos mañana a primera hora, por si quiere acompañarnos.

Guy asintió, pero cruzó una mirada preocupada con Luke. No podía evitar pensar que estaban dando palos de ciego, y a todas luces eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

No tardaron mucho en instalarse en Ciudad de Yulia. Teodoro les asignó habitaciones junto al Ayuntamiento, de forma que Jade y Spinoza compartían cuarto, Luke y Guy también y Natalia estaba sola (aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Tear no tardó en solucionar aquel detalle invitándola a su casa). Anise y Florian se habían quedado en Daath por el momento, al igual que Blacksen.

El "paquete" de Malkuth, como Jade lo llamaba, llegó a altas horas de la madrugada siguiente, por lo que Guy y Spinoza pudieron ponerse a trabajar en cuanto terminaron de desayunar. Para ello les habían habilitado uno de los diques secos del recién ampliado puerto, acoplándole una cubierta desmontable y convirtiéndolo en una especie de nave vacía que no tardó en llenarse de pesadas máquinas e instrumentos fónicos.

En cuanto vio lo que habían descargado los soldados malkuthienses del acorazado, Guy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderase de su rostro. Las máquinas fónicas siempre serían su debilidad, y la perspectiva de aprender algo nuevo sobre ellas resultaba de lo más estimulante. Además, nunca antes se había planteado una idea como la que pretendían llevar a cabo; Spinoza y él iban a ponerse a la cabeza de la fonotecnología si conseguían materializar su proyecto. Los pensamientos del ingeniero debían de seguir una línea muy parecida, pues a pesar de su rostro serio, un brillo de entusiasmo se escondía en sus ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

Los primeros días los emplearon en familiarizarse con el funcionamiento de los instrumentos con ayuda de Jade. Luke también les echó una mano proporcionándoles la señal que medían las máquinas, para lo que tomaba prestado el _Cygnus_ para adentrarse en alta mar y provocar allí pequeñas hiperresonancias que pudieran detectar y localizar. Para sorpresa de Guy, no hizo falta pedírselo: el mismo pelirrojo se ofreció voluntario para hacerlo. De alguna forma, su antiguo sirviente esperaba que con las últimas menciones de Akzeriuth, Luke se mostrase reacio a utilizar su poder, pero parecía que no iba a ser así. Tal vez el joven Fabre por fin había conseguido perdonarse a sí mismo por la ciudad minera y perder el miedo a lo que era capaz de hacer.

Tras una semana de duro trabajo entre máquinas, bocetos y planos en la que tampoco recibieron noticias de Noir, apareció el primer problema con el dispositivo. Localizar la Llave de Lorelei no suponía ninguna dificultad siempre y cuando alguien la estuviera usando, pero mientras permaneciese inactiva, les resultaba imposible. Eso significaba que se arriesgaban a esperar a que algo ocurriese; y ese _algo_ podía ser demasiadas cosas, ninguna de ellas precisamente buena. La idea de Tear de recalibrar los instrumentos para que encontrasen exactamente la Llave podría ser viable... si tuviesen la frecuencia fónica de ésta.

-El fonómetro detecta oscilaciones de séptimos fonones- les explicó Spinoza-. Las frecuencias fónicas no son más que oscilaciones de fonones en general, así que podemos modificar este instrumento para que capte la frecuencia de un objeto en particular y ampliar el alcance y la sensibilidad para localizar mejor su posición. El problema es que para eso necesitamos saber la frecuencia fónica de la Llave, y eso es algo que no tenemos.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de obtenerla?

-Midiéndola en la propia Llave. Ves dónde está el problema, ¿verdad?

Guy se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, al igual que Jade. Tear y Natalia, que no tenían mucha idea del tema que estaban tratando, se mantuvieron en silencio, al igual que Luke, que se rascó la melena escarlata con aire distraído. Guy sonrió levemente, seguro que nadie salvo el General de Malkuth y él mismo había entendido algo de lo que Spinoza había dicho. El pelirrojo pareció notar su mirada, porque se volvió hacia él y enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente. Y de repente a Guy se le ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que podría haber otra manera- dijo de repente el rubio, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los demás-. Igual es una tontería, pero... Vamos a ver. La Llave de Lorelei... Podría considerarse como una extensión de la conciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón, ¿no?

-Eh... Sí, supongo- respondió Luke, intentando ver a dónde quería llegar.

-En ese caso, debería tener una frecuencia fónica muy similar, si no idéntica, a la de Lorelei, ¿no?- siguió Guy-. ¿Y si pudiéramos utilizar eso para calibrar el fonómetro?

-No es mala idea, pero le veo dos problemas. El primero es que así obtendríamos señales de todas partes, porque estaríamos buscando la frecuencia fónica de cualquier séptimo fonón que haya en Auldrant- señaló Jade-. El segundo es que tampoco tenemos la frecuencia de Lorelei; los únicos que consiguieron grabar el valor exacto fueron Saphir y Van Grants cuando...- se interrumpió y se llevó una mano a la frente-. Pues claro. Qué tonterías estoy diciendo, claro que tenemos la frecuencia fónica de Lorelei. O más bien- añadió, alzando la mirada hacia Luke- la de su isofón perfecto.

El aludido miró a los tres hombres alternativamente, sorprendido, y Guy asintió, satisfecho.

-Se le pueden hacer ajustes al fonómetro para que filtre la señal y considere como ruido cualquier valor por debajo de un mínimo- murmuró Spinoza, mesándose la perilla-. Así que el primer problema también se puede solucionar.

-Ruego que me disculpes, pero... no he entendido nada de eso- intervino Natalia, alzo azorada. Guy soltó una carcajada.

-Quiere decir que podemos hacer que los instrumentos ignoren las señales de los séptimos fonones libres y detecten solamente las de la Llave, que son mayores- tradujo.

-Gracias, yo tampoco me estaba enterando de nada- suspiró Luke-. Entonces, a ver si lo he entendido. Pensáis medir mi frecuencia fónica y utilizarla para calibrar los chismes estos, ¿no?

-Eso es. Si no es problema para ti, claro...

-¡Qué va, hombre! ¿Cuándo empezamos?


	13. XII

XII- Al descubierto

Era la primera vez que despertaba con los fuertes brazos de Guy rodeando su cuerpo desnudo, y Luke se permitió disfrutar durante unos minutos de la sensación de seguridad y calma que le embargaba. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y trató de girarse a mirarle, pero Guy gruñó en sueños y lo apretó más contra sí, impidiéndole moverse.

-Vale, vale... Tú ganas- susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, haciéndose un ovillo contra el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Bendito fuese Teodoro con su feliz idea de ponerlos en la misma habitación. Normalmente, despertarse en la misma cama por la mañana significaba que uno de los dos tenía que salir corriendo antes de que los descubriesen, normalmente Guy. Por primera vez no había sobresaltos ni necesidad de escapadas por la ventana. Si alguien llamaba a la puerta, bastaría con que el rubio se metiese en su cama, a menos de un metro de la de Luke, y nadie sospecharía nada. No tener que esconderse, aunque fuese sólo durante un rato, era una sensación de lo más tranquilizadora.

Un bostezo a su espalda le informó de que su amigo se empezaba a despertar. Aprovechando que el agarre sobre su cuerpo se había aflojado, Luke se giró a mirarle, sonriendo al ver la terrible batalla que estaba manteniendo Guy con sus propios párpados por no caer dormido otra vez.

-Buenas- saludó, acariciándole la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Como una piedra- bostezó el rubio-. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

-Eso está bien.

Guy se restregó los ojos intentando eliminar el sueño que seguía aferrado a sus pestañas y Luke se incorporó y se estiró con un bostezo. Dentro de sí notaba a Asch desperezándose también, y por unos momentos se alegró que de su original no hubiese visto la escena que acababa de suceder. Seguramente se habría quejado de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su réplica o algo así. Conteniendo la risa, el joven Fabre se levantó para buscar algo que ponerse.

-Oye, ¿dónde te crees que vas?- protestó Guy, aún en la cama.

-A desayunar. Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿no?

-Oh, cierto, las mediciones.

-Sí, y la prueba del cacharro. Así que arriba, tenemos una reliquia que encontrar.

Guy gruñó y volvió a bostezar, pero acabó levantándose también a por su ropa.

Spinoza y Jade estaban ya en el improvisado laboratorio del muelle cuando ellos llegaron, enchufando una especie de plataforma metálica circular del tamaño de una cabeza humana a una caja llena de botones y cables que seguramente Guy sabría qué demonios era pero que ni Luke ni Asch podían identificar.

-Buenos días, dormilones. Nos acostamos tarde anoche, ¿eh?- saludó Jade, levantando la vista del... _chisme_. Luke tragó saliva y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jade?

-Por la cara de muertos de sueño que traéis ambos, ¿por qué iba a ser si no?

"Lo sabe."

"¡No digas eso! ¡Es imposible que lo sepa!"

"Que niegues las cosas no significa que no sean verdad, réplica. Jade sabe lo tuyo con Guy, está más que claro."

Esforzándose por ignorar el sudor frío que le corría por la sien y el repentino agobio que se había instalado en su pecho, Luke se apresuró a buscar otro tema de conversación:

-Bueno, ¿ya está todo listo por aquí?

-Sí- asintió Spinoza, terminando de conectar unos cables-. Luke, por favor, voy a necesitar que vengas por aquí y pongas una mano en este sensor- añadió, señalando la plataforma metálica. El pelirrojo, contento de haber desviado el tema y de empezar a ser realmente de utilidad por fin, se apresuró a obedecer. El metal estaba caliente al tacto, contrariamente a lo que esperaba-. Muy bien. Ahora quédate lo más quieto que puedas, si te mueves puede que tengamos que repetir la operación.

-Vale.

Jade retrocedió, ojeando la pantalla del chisme (se iba a quedar con ese nombre a falta de uno mejor, decidió Luke para sí) a cierta distancia. Spinoza, mientras tanto, pulsó unos cuantos botones y la plataforma donde el pelirrojo tenía la mano empezó a vibrar. Una ristra de datos se desplegó en la pantalla que sobresalía de la caja, donde parpadeaba una luz amarilla en una esquina. Guy se acercó y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del ingeniero, que frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro- murmuró, escrutando la pantalla. Jade se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo curioso en sus ojos rojizos.

-Interesante, diría yo- musitó para sí. Spinoza sacudió la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber algún error. Luke, muchacho, puedes quitar la mano, vamos a repetir la lectura porque esto no es normal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El sensor está detectando tu frecuencia fónica por duplicado- explicó Spinoza sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla, presionando más botones-. Debe de ser un error de programación, esto nunca pasa. Además, las señales no están ni siquiera en fase, no tiene ningún sentido que pase esto...

Luke, confuso, miró a Guy en busca de una traducción. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido también.

-Spinoza quiere decir que el sensor detecta dos _tús_- explicó. Luke palideció-. No entiendo muy bien por qué, tiene que tratarse de algún error.

El más joven tragó saliva una vez más y asintió, desviando la mirada y volviendo a colocar la mano sobre la plataforma cuando Spinoza se lo dijo. El ingeniero maldijo en voz alta y golpeó el chisme con una mano cuando la segunda lectura salió igual que la primera.

-Tiene que ser una broma. No puede ser que se haya estropeado justo ahora- masculló. Luke se escondió bajo su espeso flequillo. No era ninguna broma, ni tampoco un fallo de programación. Puede que no entendiese mucho de fonotecnología, pero sabía bien lo que estaba pasando: el sensor estaba detectando su frecuencia fónica y la de Asch entremezcladas, y al ser la misma lo estaba interpretando como si hubiera dos Lukes.

-No creo que se haya estropeado- comentó Jade, que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Qué dices, Jade? Es obvio que se ha estropeado, ¿cuántos Lukes ves tú ahí delante?- replicó Guy, desconcertado.

"Prepárate para dar unas cuantas explicaciones, réplica" oyó decir a Asch. Su voz mental sonaba con el inconfundible tono satisfecho de la victoria. Luke apretó los dientes.

-Sólo veo uno, en efecto- asintió Jade, acercándose y clavando sus penetrantes ojos rojos en los del joven-, pero que no se pueda ver algo no quiere decir que no esté ahí. Lo diré una sola vez. ¿Qué es lo que está detectando el sensor aparte de ti?

-Jade, no... No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo de esto no entiendo...

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo- cortó Jade fríamente-. Si no hubieras reaccionado como lo has hecho, habría pensado que se trataba, efectivamente, de un error del sensor. Pero teniendo en cuenta que cuanto más pregunto, más nervioso te pones, estoy seguro de que tienes una idea bastante sólida acerca de qué es lo que está haciendo que el sensor falle.

Luke miró a Guy y a Spinoza buscando auxilio, pero éstos le devolvieron una mirada confundida. Maldijo para sus adentros, se le acababan las opciones.

-Luke fon Fabre, no me obligues a repetirme. Responde a mi pregunta.

"Estás acorralado, desecho. Ríndete. Además, estamos perdiendo tiempo que podríamos estar utilizando en buscar la Llave de Lorelei. Escúpelo de una vez y acabemos con esta farsa."

"Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo. No eres tú quien tiene que encararlos luego..."

-Está bien- murmuró Luke al fin, suspirando-. Lo siento. El sensor... Sé lo que está detectando, pero no es a mí dos veces. Es... es a mí y a Asch.

En cualquier otra situación, habría presumido del logro que suponía el que Jade se le hubiera quedado mirando con los labios tensos y un brillo de genuina sorpresa en el fondo de sus ojos rojizos. Spinoza tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía, a juzgar por su expresión, pero sin duda el más desconcertado era Guy, que lo observaba totalmente boquiabierto. Luke bajó la mirada y dejó caer la mano que, sin darse cuenta, había mantenido apoyada contra el sensor.

-No sé si he entendido eso que has dicho- dijo Jade después de unos momentos de tenso silencio-. Por favor, ilumíname. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que el sensor está detectando a Asch?

-Exactamente lo que he dicho- respondió Luke a media voz-. Sé que esto va a resultar difícil de creer, pero... Él está vivo, aquí- añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho, justo donde el corazón le golpeaba violentamente las costillas-. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva conmigo, creo que ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe. Tampoco sabemos cómo ha acabado dentro de mí, pero... ahí está.

Otro minuto de pesado silencio. Spinoza parecía estar devanándose los sesos para encontrar alguna explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero el gesto de Jade se había vuelto inescrutable. Guy, por otro lado, respiraba de forma cada vez más acelerada y un reguero de sudor le corría por la frente.

-Espera un momento- dijo al fin, alzando una mano hacia Luke-. ¿Me estás diciendo que... Asch, tu original, que murió hace casi cuatro años... está dentro de ti?

-Sí. Sé que suena raro, pero así es, ahí tenéis la prueba- Luke señaló el chisme con una mano y bajó la mirada. De repente, las puntas de sus botas resultaban mucho más fáciles de mirar que los ojos azules llenos de confusión de Guy.

-¿Hace cuánto que está ahí?

-Ya os lo he dicho, no lo sabemos- Luke sacudió la cabeza y siguió con la vista fija en sus zapatos-. Hace más de un mes que contactó conmigo por primera vez, lleva mirando a través de mis ojos desde entonces.

-Ya veo. Supongo que la idea de contactar con los Alas Oscuras fue suya- comentó Jade. Luke asintió.

-¿Y... qué puede ver exactamente Asch?- preguntó Guy. El pelirrojo se encogió. No quería responder a eso-. Luke, dímelo, por favor. ¿Cuánto ha visto?

-Asch comparte mis sentidos- respondió el joven Fabre-. Ve y oye absolutamente todo lo que yo veo y oigo, salvo que le dé por ignorarlo, claro. Ahora mismo nos está escuchando.

-¿Lo sabía alguien antes que nosotros?- preguntó Jade. Luke se encogió aún más.

-Sólo Mieu, y porque puede ver a Asch. Le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

Silencio otra vez. Luke no levantó la cabeza hasta que el portazo de alguien al salir lo sobresaltó; entonces descubrió que Guy ya no estaba. Jade parecía estar atravesándole con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-No lo creería si no fuese por estas lecturas. Un original y una réplica en el mismo cuerpo, ambos conscientes... Jamás había oído nada parecido- admitió Spinoza-. Esto complica un poco las cosas, pero confío en poder aislar vuestras frecuencias fónicas. Sabiendo que es la misma señal pero desfasada, tal vez sea posible hacer algo.

Luke asintió y miró a Jade, suplicante. Tras unos momentos de escrutinio más, el _Nigromante_ sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Ve- dijo simplemente. A Luke le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo en pos de Guy.

Le encontró en el pasillo de los dormitorios que ocupaban, a punto de encerrarse en el cuarto que compartían. En cuanto estuvo junto a él, le agarró del brazo y tiró hasta hacer que se girara a mirarlo, pero un destello de advertencia en los ojos del rubio bastó para que le soltase y retrocediera, tragando saliva.

-Guy, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- siseó él-. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?

-Escucha, yo...

-No, escúchame tú, ¿tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¡No hago más que pensar en... en todas las veces que hemos...! ¡Y Asch estaba ahí! ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme esto?

-Guy, mira...

-¿Por eso me convenciste de que me fuera?

-No, lo hice porque...

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, maldita sea?!

-¡¿Habría cambiado algo si lo hubiese hecho?!- exclamó Luke, cansado de que le interrumpiera. Guy se quedó sin palabras unos momentos-. Voy a casarme con Natalia, Guy. Con _Natalia_. ¿Cómo crees que habría reaccionado ella al saber que Asch está atrapado dentro de mí? La situación ya es bastante difícil de por sí, yo sólo... Sólo intentaba no empeorarlo. No quería que ninguno os sintierais más incómodos.

Guy respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cara, echándose hacia atrás la revuelta melena rubia.

-Al menos podrías habérmelo dicho a mí, maldición- murmuró. A Luke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento- consiguió decir, agarrándose los brazos en un gesto instintivo para protegerse, o tal vez para mantenerse entero y no derrumbarse-. De verdad que lo siento, Guy. Me pareció la opción más sencilla para todos.

-Menos para ti- observó Guy. Luke se encogió de hombros-. Anda, ven aquí.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y el más joven liberó la bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Menos mal. Parecía que la tormenta había pasado por el momento.

-Siento haberte gritado. Estaba un poco... en estado de shock- murmuró el rubio.

-No te preocupes, me lo he ganado a pulso.

-Oye, sé que es difícil, pero... Si Asch está vivo, creo que Natalia tiene derecho a saberlo.

Un ramalazo de pánico se apoderó de Luke, obligándole a separarse de golpe de Guy.

-No.

-Luke, no puedes ocultárselo siempre y tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Además, apuesto a que Asch está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Guy, ni hablar. Natalia está empezando a pasar página por fin, si se lo digo...

-La princesa es ya mayorcita para que andemos protegiéndola de sus propios sentimientos- cortó Guy-. Si yo lo sé, ella también debería saberlo. Además, lo acabará descubriendo tarde o temprano, y sabes perfectamente que cuanto más tarde lo haga, mayor será la bronca que te eche por ocultárselo.

-¡No puedo decírselo, Guy! ¡Va a casarse conmigo, ¿es que no lo ves?! ¡No puedo ir y decirle que...!- se interrumpió de golpe y su ritmo cardíaco empezó a desbocarse. Los tacones que acababa de oír deteniéndose a apenas unos metros de ellos no podían pertenecer a su prometida, era demasiado horrible para ser cierto... pero Tear era sigilosa como un gato, jamás la habría oído acercarse, ¿y quién más iba a pasar por allí a aquellas horas?

-¿Qué no puedes decirme, Luke?- preguntó Natalia, clavando en los dos jóvenes una mirada severa y cruzándose de brazos. Luke miró a Guy pidiendo auxilio, pero éste negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

"Te lo advertí, réplica. Deberías habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!"

"¿Cómo dices? Repite eso, que creo que no me he enterado bien."

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- exigió la princesa, sin variar ni un ápice su expresión. Luke se apoyó en la pared, empezaba a marearse.

-Natalia, yo... lo siento. Hay una cosa que no te he contado- dijo a media voz. Respiró hondo, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y no entendía del todo por qué-. Es... sobre Asch.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Asch está... Está vivo, Natalia.

La joven palideció y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y la volvió a cerrar. Luke se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Si tan solo... el mareo remitiese un poco...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- musitó la princesa-. Fuiste tú quien dijo que... Fuiste tú quien trajo el cuerpo. Lo enterramos en el jardín, no es posible que siga con vida. ¡No es posible!

-Lo sé, sé lo que dije y lo que hice, pero... él está vivo. No sé cómo, pero consiguió sobrevivir y ahora está dentro de mí, atrapado. No te dije nada porque pensé que era lo mejor, lo sien...

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién, Luke?!- estalló Natalia. El joven Fabre se encogió como si hubiese escuchado el restallido de un látigo en vez de la voz de su prometida-. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme algo así! ¡Nos vamos a casar, por el amor de Yulia! ¡¿Cómo crees que...?!

La airada voz de Natalia se fue apagando en sus oídos, al igual que el resto del mundo. Su campo visual fue invadido por una densa oscuridad y las piernas dejaron de obedecer sus órdenes. Luke ni siquiera llegó a oír a Guy gritando su nombre, mucho menos notó el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo; para cuando su cabeza dio contra las frías baldosas, él ya estaba inconsciente.


	14. XIII

XIII- Engranajes en movimiento

Siempre se ha dicho que los pétalos de selenia tienen propiedades relajantes. Su olor calma los nervios y transmite una agradable sensación de paz, como una dulce nana. Tradicionalmente, las infusiones de selenia, junto con las de sauce, han sido el mayor aliado de los gobernantes contra la jaqueca y el insomnio.

Lamentablemente, ni todas las infusiones del mundo habrían bastado para serenar los ánimos de Natalia en aquellos momentos. Tras dejar a Luke acostado y que Guy le asegurase que él se ocupaba de echarle un vistazo hasta que despertase, la joven princesa de Kimlasca había caminado sin rumbo aparente por los corredores de Ciudad de Yulia hasta que sus pasos la llevaron al jardín de selenias de Tear. Rem brillaba desde lo alto del cielo con todas sus fuerzas, así que las flores estaban cerradas. Sorteó con cuidado los delicados capullos y rodeó la lápida que descansaba entre ellos, quedándose de pie frente al ventanal que daba al océano.

Estaba furiosa. Mentiría si intentase negarlo. Luke siempre decía que eran buenos amigos, que entre ellos había confianza, y sin embargo le ocultaba cosas tan importantes como aquella. Con la excusa de "no complicar más las cosas", ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle que tenía un amante, ni que ese amante era un hombre, ni que era Guy. Había tenido que ser el mismo conde Gardios quien se lo confesara. ¿Dónde estaba ahí la confianza?

"Bueno, tampoco es que yo le haya hablado de Tear" admitió para sí misma. Pero aun así, Luke debería haberle contado lo de Asch. Natalia se miró las manos, dándose cuenta justo a tiempo de que había estado a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas inconscientemente.

Se mordió el labio en su lugar, insegura. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse en lo que a Asch se refería. Ni siquiera terminaba de creerse del todo que estuviese vivo, escondido en algún rincón del alma de Luke, viendo y oyendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin intervenir. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella ahora que lo sabía? ¿Qué debería sentir, además de confusión? Desde que se reencontrasen en Ciudad de Yulia hacía ya cuatro años, no pudo evitar el impulso de apoyarle y defenderle, tal vez en un intento de compensarle por todo el tiempo que el mundo entero le había abandonado. Y había llegado a admirarle, a quererle tanto, había derramado tantas lágrimas por su muerte... La situación actual se le antojaba demasiado parecida a aquel entonces. Una vez más, el mundo había apartado a Asch a un lado, de una forma todavía más cruel que la anterior, y ella no había sido capaz de verlo. Una vez más, se sentía impulsada a apoyarle, a estar a su lado, a compensarle por no haberse dado cuenta.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, porque Tear estaba ahí. Tear, la que había arreglado su fragmentado corazón sólo para volvérselo a robar, la que se había quedado a su lado incluso cuando Luke volvió, la única en quien podía pensar cuando tenía tiempo para sí misma. No podía abandonarla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Como invocados por sus pensamientos, un par de brazos enfundados en tela marrón y negra con bordados dorados rodearon su cintura con delicadeza, y la melodiosa voz de la General Celestial susurró junto a su oído:

-Un gald por tus pensamientos, princesa.

Natalia sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se giró, atrapando sus labios durante unos momentos. Si Tear se acercaba tanto significaba que no corrían peligro de ser descubiertas.

-No lo valen.

-¿Segura?

La joven rubia apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, jugueteando con la larga trenza de cabello castaño que caía por su espalda. No sabía si debía hablarle a Tear de sus dudas. No quería que pensase que se estaba planteando dejarla ni nada por el estilo, pero no se le ocurría cómo formularlo para que no sonase como tal. Tras unos momentos de cavilación se decidió por la opción más sencilla:

-Asch está vivo.

Las manos de Tear vacilaron sobre su cintura, pero la castaña no dijo nada. Natalia levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que la observaban con una mezcla de miedo y expectación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé. Debió de quedarse atrapado dentro de Luke de alguna forma, pero Luke no me lo ha dicho hasta hace unos momentos. No me dijo nada.

-A mí tampoco.

Natalia guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Oyó a Tear tragando saliva, y tras unos momentos de silencio, la General Celestial volvió a tomar la palabra a media voz:

-¿Esto cambia algo entre nosotras?

Natalia alzó la vista. Raras eran las veces en que veía a Tear así, mirándola como si estuviese a punto de alejarse corriendo de ella, con un brillo asustado pero resignado en la mirada, como si ya la diese por perdida. Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó su rostro con las manos, recuperando la seguridad en sí misma. No, no iba a abandonar a Tear. Apoyaría a Asch lo que fuese necesario, pero su corazón ahora pertenecía a otra persona.

-No cambia nada en absoluto- declaró, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos con un dedo. Una sonrisa aliviada se asomó a los labios de la castaña.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Durante el resto del día no había nada más que hacer, al menos para las dos jóvenes. Spinoza y Jade estaban peleándose con sus instrumentos y Guy vigilando a Luke, que seguía inconsciente pero estable, así que Natalia y Tear se dedicaron a escribir a Anise para ponerla al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos y pasear por las escasas zonas al aire libre de Ciudad de Yulia.

Luke debió de recobrar el conocimiento en algún momento de la noche, pues a la mañana siguiente Guy y él se unieron al resto del grupo en el comedor del Ayuntamiento para desayunar. Cuando el pelirrojo entró, cabizbajo, las conversaciones se detuvieron en un tenso silencio que duró unos minutos, tras los cuales Guy le dio un leve empujón en el hombro y Luke apretó los dientes.

-Hola- saludó al fin-. Chicos, yo... lo siento.

Natalia se esforzó por devolver su atención a las tostadas, resuelta a reservarse su opinión sobre el tema para sí misma. A su lado, Tear respiró hondo y tomó la palabra:

-Luke, creo que hablo en nombre de todo el grupo si digo que entendemos tu decisión, pero no la compartimos en absoluto. Debiste contarnos lo de Asch, aunque eso complicase las cosas. Debiste confiar en nosotros.

Luke asintió en silencio.

-No vuelvas a ocultarnos algo tan importante, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo haré.

Unos momentos más de silencio. Otro empujón de Guy, esta vez más suave, y tanto él como el pelirrojo tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer también.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal va lo del fonómetro, Spinoza?- preguntó el rubio, intentando aliviar la tensión que seguía instalada en el ambiente. El ingeniero se apresuró a seguir la conversación:

-He conseguido aislar las dos frecuencias fónicas para utilizar una sola. Ahora deberíamos poder calibrar los instrumentos correctamente, si queréis podemos hacer una prueba después de desayunar- sugirió.

-Por favor- asintió Jade, limpiándose con una servilleta y levantándose de la mesa-. Nos reuniremos en el muelle cuando hayáis terminado, os esperaré allí.

-¿Pero a dónde vas, Jade?- preguntó Natalia alzando una ceja. El _Nigromante_ se encogió de hombros.

-A empolvarme la nariz- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, desapareciendo por la puerta. Tear parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?

-Sí- respondió Guy, igual de confundido. Natalia sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita.

-Es una pena que se haya perdido las caras que habéis puesto ambos ahora mismo- comentó, acabando de desayunar y levantándose también-. Voy a terminar de asearme, nos vemos en la dársena.

Antes de irse, no obstante, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva a Luke y preguntarse si Asch estaría observándolos desde sus huidizos ojos verdes.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde estaban todos reunidos de nuevo en el dique seco que les hacía las veces de laboratorio, expectantes alrededor de Spinoza y sus instrumentos. El científico, tras respirar hondo para calmar sus propios nervios, pulsó varios botones hasta que una pantalla cobró vida en el artilugio que estaba manejando y líneas de información en fónico empezaron a desfilar por ella, reflejándose en los cristales de sus gafas. Natalia miró a sus compañeros de reojo y suspiró de alivio al ver por sus expresiones que no era la única que no entendía la mitad de lo que salía en la pequeña pantalla. Los únicos que parecían enterarse de algo eran Spinoza, Jade y Guy, y éste último con reservas.

-El fonómetro está operativo- anunció el ingeniero después de unos momentos-. Vamos a hacer una prueba.

Pulsó unas cuantas teclas y algo que Natalia consiguió reconocer como una barra de progreso apareció en la pantalla. Cuando apenas llevaba una pequeña porción llena, una alarma saltó justo al lado: _Resultados de la búsqueda: 2 coincidencias. Búsqueda en curso..._ Spinoza pulsó otra tecla y una nueva pantalla se encendió en el aparato de al lado, esta vez una más grande que mostraba un mapamundi de Auldrant. En él aparecía un punto rojo parpadeante sobre Ciudad de Yulia.

-¿Ha funcionado, no?- inquirió Guy. Spinoza sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que sí. El fonómetro ha captado dos señales con la frecuencia fónica que le dimos procedentes ambas de aquí; es decir, a Luke y a Asch. Seguirá buscando hasta que encuentre otra señal, pero no sé cuánto tardará. Supongo que dependerá de lo lejos que se hayan llevado la Llave.

-Toca esperar, pues- dijo Jade, colocándose bien las gafas-. Mientras el aparato termina con la búsqueda, Luke, hay algo que me gustaría tratar contigo. Bueno, en realidad... con _ambos_. ¿Me acompañas fuera, por favor?

-Claro- asintió Luke a media voz. Natalia los observó irse sin decir nada, pero en cuanto salieron cruzó una mirada con Tear. Primero el General malkuthiense desaparecía a no se sabía dónde en el desayuno, ¿y ahora se llevaba a Luke aparte para hablar con él y con Asch? ¿Qué demonios tramaba esta vez?

Un resoplido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Guy se había sentado sobre unas cajas vacías, subiendo los pies encima de una tubería cercana y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Entre sus cejas había aparecido una fina arruguita y tenía la boca torcida en un gesto contrariado.

-Guy, ¿va todo bien?- inquirió la princesa kimlascana. Guy sacudió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las puntas de sus botas de cuero reforzado.

-No sé qué hacer con todo este asunto- admitió-. Luke debió decirnos lo que le pasaba, maldita sea. Pero... no soy capaz de seguir enfadado con él mucho más.

-Oh, si te preocupa eso, ya me encargo yo de enfadarme con él por los dos- gruñó Natalia. Tear sacudió la cabeza.

-De todos modos, creo que ninguno de nosotros sabemos qué hacer- comentó, antes de dirigir la mirada a Spinoza-. Tú fuiste uno de los implicados en la creación de Luke, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero si vas a preguntarme sobre su situación actual, me temo que no tengo respuestas- dijo el ingeniero, apartándose del aparato (¿fonómetro, había dicho que se llamaba?) y mesándose la barbita de chivo-. El caso de Asch y Luke es una rareza en sí misma. Son los únicos isofones perfectos vivos que existen, y por ende las únicas criaturas cuyas fonorranuras están completamente sincronizadas. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, está Lorelei; ignoro cómo podría influir la consciencia del séptimo fonón en todo esto exactamente.

-Jade sabe algo más, estoy segura de ello- afirmó Natalia, apretando los puños-. Él creó la fomicría, debe de tener alguna idea al respecto.

Pero Spinoza la miró con un brillo escéptico en los ojos.

-No estaría tan seguro, princesa Natalia- replicó-. Hay demasiadas lagunas en esta disciplina que ni siquiera el mismísimo doctor Balfour ha podido llenar. Seguramente esté tan perplejo como nosotros.

-¿Alguna vez había ocurrido algo parecido? ¿Que un original acabe dentro del cuerpo de su réplica?- preguntó Guy, curioso. Spinoza se lo pensó unos momentos.

-No estando ambos vivos, que yo sepa- respondió al fin-. Y no es que haya habido pocas oportunidades. El Maestro Fónico Ion llegó a tener siete réplicas, ¿recordáis? Y es un hecho reconocido que el efecto _Big Bang_ acaba provocando que los fonones de uno de los dos individuos se separen y se transmitan al otro, pero... Una cosa son los fonones, y otra muy distinta, la consciencia. No sé; como ya os he dicho, hay demasiadas lagunas en la fomicría aplicada a seres vivos.

Natalia guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír. Nunca antes había oído lo del efecto _Big Bang_, pero empezaba a explicarse bastantes cosas que no había entendido hacía cuatro años. Por ejemplo, por qué Asch había insistido una y otra vez en que no le quedaba tiempo, o por qué a veces parecía dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza a las fauces de la muerte. Ahora todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

En aquel entonces, el General Celestial se estaba muriendo. Otra cosa más que Natalia no había sido capaz de ver a tiempo.

El respingo que pegó Spinoza de pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Llamad a los demás!- exclamó el ingeniero-. ¡Tenemos la tercera señal!

Guy se levantó con tanta brusquedad que la caja donde había estado sentado se volcó, pero nadie se molestó en enderezarla. En un parpadeo el conde Gardios estaba de vuelta con Jade y Luke, que parecía estar esforzándose por ocultar el temblor de sus manos tras su espalda. Natalia se puso en pie y clavó la vista en la pantalla grande, la que mostraba el mapamundi de Auldrant. Un punto rojo fijo había aparecido en la costa oriental de Rúgnica, justo sobre el golfo de Akzeriuth.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido- murmuró Luke-. Noir dijo que no había nada allí.

-También dijo que muchos Siervos estaban desplazándose hacia ese punto- observó Natalia. Jade frunció el ceño.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que estemos aquí especulando sin haber inspeccionado el lugar con nuestros propios ojos- declaró-. Spinoza, repite la búsqueda por si acaso. El resto de vosotros, preparaos para partir mientras yo aviso al Gran Maestro; nos vamos a Daath inmediatamente.

Spinoza se quedó en Ciudad de Yulia monitorizando la posición de la Llave de Lorelei, y el _Cygnus_ llevó a los demás a la sede de la Orden con su rapidez habitual. Allí se reunieron de urgencia con el General Dórico Blacksen, Florian y Anise (Natalia no pudo evitar percatarse de la larga mirada curiosa que le dirigió ésta a Luke; seguramente ya había leído la carta). El Maestro Fónico y su Guardiana parecían ansiosos por unirse al equipo, pero Blacksen no lo permitió.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, sargento Tatlin, pero prefiero que el Maestro Fónico se aleje de riesgos innecesarios- dijo el Comandante, en un tono severo que viniendo de un hombre de su estatura no admitía réplica-. Y hablando de riesgos innecesarios... Tear, tú tampoco vas.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Luke, indignado. Tear entrecerró los ojos.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, me gustaría saber el porqué de semejante orden.

-Si son los Siervos de Lorelei, necesitarán a alguien que sepa entonar los himnos fónicos de Yulia para invocarle- respondió Recard firmemente-. No pienso arriesgarme a entregarles en bandeja lo que quieren. Contaréis con la ayuda de un General Celestial, por supuesto, pero no será Tear.

-Señor, agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero mi decisión sigue siendo la misma. Te quedarás en Daath con tu escuadrón hasta nuevo aviso, y no hay más que hablar. El General Celestial Hyren Regnar está ahora mismo en San Binah, si vais al golfo de Akzeriuth le escribiré para que se reúna con vosotros en el Paso de Deo.

-En realidad, mejor que se quede en San Binah- intervino Jade- y que nos prepare un barco discreto en la desembocadura del río.

-¿Vais a ir por mar?

-Bordearemos la costa este de Rúgnica hacia el sur, sí. Por tierra seguramente nos esperen, pero por mar tenemos una posibilidad de sorprenderlos. Además, los Alas Oscuras no consiguieron ver nada desde tierra firme; tal vez cambiado la perspectiva encontremos algo interesante.

-Muy bien. Avisaré a Hyren, entonces.

Natalia desvió su atención de la conversación entre los dos militares y dirigió una mirada a Tear, que desde que había oído las órdenes de su superior tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos. A la joven castaña no le gustaba que la dejasen en tierra, pero esta vez Natalia se alegraba de que así fuera. Blacksen tenía razón: si eran en efecto los Siervos de Lorelei intentando formar un segundo Pacto, necesitarían a Tear. Y la princesa de Kimlasca no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la seguridad de su amante, por mucho que eso la pusiera de mal humor.

Una media hora después, tomaron un _Albiore_ hacia Baticul, donde harían la primera escala del viaje para avisar a la corona kimlascana de sus planes y descubrimientos. Natalia apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Tear, pero mientras la nave despegaba en el aeropuerto de las afueras pudo lanzarle un disimulado beso por la ventanilla. La General Celestial sonrió a su pesar desde la pista de despegue y agitó la mano en el aire para despedirse, antes de que los dos soldados del Oráculo que la escoltaban se la llevasen de vuelta a la ciudad. La joven rubia sonrió también. En los labios de Tear había podido leer, antes de que se girase, la palabra "cuidaos".


	15. XIV

XIV- Recoger lo sembrado

Las nubes pasaban a toda velocidad al otro lado del cristal en el campo de visión de su réplica. Asch se entretuvo en observarlas aparecer y desaparecer a través de sus ojos, que estaban fijos en la inmensidad azul que se extendía bajo el _Albiore_. Tal vez habría podido obligarle a desviar la vista hacia algo más interesante, pero no quería arriesgarse a que volviese a suceder lo de la vez anterior. Que Luke se desmayase y le dejase sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio había sido extremadamente aburrido y frustrante.

Podría decirse que Asch había sido el causante principal de su desvanecimiento en Ciudad de Yulia. Aprovechando el estrés del momento y que las defensas de Luke estaban bajas, el antiguo General Celestial había intentado tomar el control de su cuerpo... con resultados claramente nefastos para ambos. La réplica se había resistido, aunque probablemente de forma inconsciente, algo que Asch no esperaba; y al final los dos habían acabado agotándose demasiado como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera mantener el cuerpo en pie.

Había sido un imprudente arriesgándose de esa manera. No debió intentar controlarle por completo, debió empezar por algo más pequeño. Todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes para aspirar a nada más allá de un brazo o una pierna, y en adelante pondría buen cuidado en no sobrepasar sus propios límites. Demasiada suerte había tenido con que Luke no se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente.

Por la mente de su réplica flotaba la conversación que había mantenido con Jade antes de que Guy les avisara de que tenían la localización de la Llave. Llevaba ya dos días dándole vueltas.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Jade?_

_-Tengo ciertas dudas sobre vuestro caso. Espero, por vuestro propio bien, que alguno de los dos sea capaz de resolverlas._

_Luke lo miró, expectante, aunque Asch pudo notar cautela en la tensión que había en sus hombros._

_-Cuando apareciste en el valle de Tataroo, ¿notabas a Asch ahí dentro?_

_La réplica desvió la mirada._

_-No. No lo noté hasta que consiguió contactar conmigo, hace ya más de un mes._

_-¿Dónde estuviste antes de volver a Tataroo?_

_Luke no respondió, y una vez más, Asch se encontró con una barrera al intentar buscar la respuesta en su mente._

_-Luke, aunque no te lo creas, no estoy interrogándote, sólo intento ayudarte. Por favor, responde a mi pregunta._

_El joven cerró los ojos y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Las apretó en puños en un intento de disimularlo._

_-No puedo decírtelo, Jade. De verdad que no puedo._

_-Pues si no me lo quieres contar, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento mucho. Tal vez Asch se muestre más cooperativo..._

_-A él tampoco se lo he dicho- murmuró Luke-. No es que no quiera contártelo, Jade, te lo prometo. Es que no... No puedo..._

_En ese momento, apareció Guy e interrumpió la conversación. Tenían la posición de la Llave._

Tanto secretismo con sus dos años de ausencia empezaba a poner de los nervios a Asch. El que no fuese capaz de sacarle la respuesta por la fuerza tampoco ayudaba, ni el hecho de que la única parte de sus recuerdos a la que no podía acceder nunca era precisamente ésa. Una vez más, la pregunta de qué demonios había pasado con Luke, con ambos, durante aquellos dos años flotó por su mente, como un molesto mosquito que no se dejaba aplastar.

Bajo el _Albiore_, el mar se convirtió en tierra por fin, y pronto pudo ver a lo lejos San Binah. Asch habría suspirado de alivio de haber tenido un cuerpo propio con el cual hacerlo. El viaje, con una escala en Baticul y otra en Chesedonia, había durado dos largos y tensos días; se alegraba de que llegase a su fin de una vez. Todo el mundo a bordo parecía ansioso por entrar en acción, y salvo Jade, nadie parecía tener muy claro cómo dirigirse a Luke.

"Se lo tiene merecido. Uno acaba recogiendo lo que ha sembrado, eso le pasa por no hacerme caso" se dijo el antiguo General Celestial.

En el aeropuerto, situado a un par de kilómetros de la Ciudadela, había una decena de Caballeros del Oráculo esperándoles. Al frente de todos ellos Asch pudo ver una figura no muy alta vestida de verde, a todas luces el tal Hyren Regnar. En cuanto aterrizaron y descendieron de la nave los Caballeros se acercaron, y los ojos de Luke se posaron de inmediato sobre el hombre de verde. La respiración se les cortó durante unos instantes.

El joven que tenían ante sí no era mucho más mayor de lo que Anise había sido cuando se enfrentaron a Van, pero su porte orgulloso y la forma en que los soldados se giraban a mirarle delataban su posición como General Celestial. Vestía una camisa verde y larga de manga corta con bordados negros, y bajo ella otra camisa gris de manga larga y pantalones holgados del mismo color. Calzaba unas botas altas también verdes y por su espalda caía una capa negra con bordados dorados, entre los que Asch pudo reconocer fácilmente los símbolos que solían llevar los altos cargos de la Orden. De su cinturón colgaba una espada envainada, seguramente un sable de un solo filo, con una sencilla guarnición alrededor de la empuñadura. Pero lo que más impresionaba era su rostro rodeado de cabello rubio paja: aquel chico era la viva imagen de Legretta la _Rápida_. Excepto por sus ojos, que eran de un vivo azul turquesa.

-Bienvenidos a San Binah- saludó, con una reverencia breve pero respetuosa-. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy pesado.

-No se preocupe, ha sido por una buena causa- intervino Jade-. Creo que quitando al conde Gardios, no conoce a mis compañeros, General.

-En realidad sí, me ocupé de la seguridad del vizconde Fabre en su última visita oficial a Daath. Y esta bella dama sólo puede ser su prometida, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear- sonrió Regnar.

-¿Fue usted quien se ocupó de eso?- dijo Luke, tragando saliva. Pero la sonrisa del General Celestial era sincera.

-Si no me vio, es que hice bien mi trabajo- respondió-. Notta estará orgullosa de mí, seguro. En cualquier caso, si vamos a ser compañeros, por favor, llámenme Hyren. Es más corto que "coronel de locrio Regnar", les costará menos gritarlo si me necesitan.

"Si no fuera tan condenadamente parecido a Legretta, sería hasta simpático" comentó Asch. "Pero hazme un favor, a ver si puedes pillar a Jade por banda y averiguar de dónde ha salido este chaval."

"Descuida, yo también quiero averiguarlo."

Se pusieron en marcha casi de inmediato, siguiendo el río escoltados por los soldados del Oráculo y con Hyren a la cabeza, que no tardó en entablar conversación animadamente con Natalia. A Asch no le gustó demasiado aquello, pero al menos les proporcionó una oportunidad para hablar con Jade sin que el joven General Celestial los oyese.

-Habéis notado el parecido, ¿verdad?- murmuró el _Nigromante_. Guy tragó saliva y Luke se volvió a mirarle.

-Por supuesto que sí, es imposible no notarlo- replicó éste en el mismo tono-. ¿Es familia de Legretta?

-Desde luego que lo es. No llegó a conocerla, pero la _Rápida_ era su madre.

A Luke se le olvidó respirar durante unos momentos. Asch no lo culpaba, a él también se le habría olvidado.

-No puede ser, ¿cuántos años tiene?- preguntó Guy, mirando de reojo al joven de verde, que caminaba varios metros por delante con Natalia.

-Trece para catorce. El oficial más joven que ha tenido la Orden nunca, con la única excepción de Asch, claro. Su padre lo escondió en Ciudad de Yulia nada más nacer, ya que a las mujeres que forman parte de los Caballeros del Oráculo no se les permite tener descendencia.

-Su padre... ¿cómo es que conocía la existencia de Ciudad de Yulia?- musitó Luke, clavando la mirada en el largo cabello rubio cortado desenfadadamente a capas de Hyren.

-Porque era de allí, naturalmente. ¿No reconoces sus ojos? Los ha heredado de él.

Y entonces, la última pieza encajó en el puzzle. Asch quiso gritar. Claro que conocía aquellos ojos azules: todos los Grants que conocía los tenían.

-¿Es el hijo de Van?- preguntó Guy, sorprendido.

-Sí. Su verdadero nombre es Hyren Musto Fende, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera él sabe. En la Orden juzgaron conveniente que el chaval no conociese los detalles sobre sus padres, a los que de todos modos no llegó a conocer. Lo único que le dijeron es que su madre era un Caballero del Oráculo que murió en acto de servicio. Naturalmente, tampoco sabe que tiene una tía viva, aunque Tear sí que está informada. Y así debe seguir, así que por favor, tratadle con normalidad.

-Claro, claro...

-Ah, y que no les dejen tener hijos no quiere decir que sean célibes, como tu otra mitad seguramente sabe bien, Luke- comentó Jade como de pasada-. Así que dile a Asch que si se lo está preguntando, la respuesta es _sí_, debería vigilar cuánto se acerca Hyren a Natalia.

Si el antiguo General Celestial hubiese tenido cuerpo propio, seguramente Jade estaría comprobando ahora mismo por qué le llamaban el _Sanguinario_. Una oleada de ira lo recorrió por dentro. El día que consiguiese controlar un brazo de Luke, aunque sólo fuese un simple brazo, el _Nigromante_ iba a sufrir. Mucho.

-Tranquilo, te ha oído y está la mar de contento con ello- suspiró Luke, agitando la cabeza.

-No me cabe la menor duda.

Alcanzaron el barco casi al mismo tiempo que Rem empezaba a hundirse en las llanuras que quedaban a sus espaldas. Alrededor de la orilla había más Caballeros del Oráculo esperándoles con botes para llevarles al barco, un sencillo y relativamente pequeño modelo de acorazado ligero bautizado como _Sagitta_ fondeado a unos cuantos metros, con la quilla pintada de azul verdoso mate y las velas blancas. Embarcaron sin más dilación y Hyren organizó los turnos de guardia y descanso en apenas unos minutos, de forma que los cinco (seis, en realidad, pero eso incluso Asch prefería que no lo supiese) tuvieran el primer turno de la travesía libre para reunirse en el camarote del capitán y planear el siguiente paso.

-Si mantenemos la velocidad, llegaremos al golfo antes de que amanezca- dijo el General Celestial-. Podemos ir más rápido, pero comprometeríamos el sigilo de la nave.

-No tiene mucho sentido llegar en plena noche, no veríamos gran cosa- respondió Guy encogiéndose de hombros-. No obstante, deberíamos dejar el barco fondeado en alguna cala discreta y acercarnos en los botes, serán más discretos, ¿no?

-Debo discrepar, señor. No sabemos qué hay ahí esperándonos, y en cualquier caso el _Sagitta_ tiene equipado un dispositivo de camuflaje. Acercarnos en una nave más endeble es un riesgo que no quiero correr, no con un General y un aristócrata de Malkuth y Sus Altezas de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear a bordo. Porque supongo que no podré disuadirles de que nos dejen el trabajo a nosotros y se queden mirando, ¿verdad?

-Si sigues tratándonos tan formalmente, ten por seguro que no- negó Natalia, sonriendo levemente. Luke se encogió de hombros.

-Natalia tiene razón, ahora somos compañeros. Y si nos necesitas, nuestros nombres también son más fáciles de gritar que nuestros títulos- añadió.

"Qué rápido te fías del enemigo."

"Asch, no seas paranoico. Es el hijo del maestro, no el maestro reencarnado. Además, me cae bien."

"Apuesto a que Van también te caía bien."

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo."

-Bien, entonces nos acercaremos desde el _Sagitta_ con ese dispositivo de camuflaje- dijo Jade, zanjando el asunto.

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué esperan...? Perdón, ¿qué esperáis encontrar?

-Todavía no lo sabemos- admitió el General-. Pero si nuestras sospechas son correctas, resultará bastante evidente.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores incidentes que una ligera marejada que no hizo buenas migas con el estómago de Natalia. Cuando el astro rey empezó a ascender al otro lado del mar, Hyren dio la orden de activar el camuflaje y unos complicados glifos fónicos rodearon la nave con una barrera transparente desde dentro, pero que según les explicó el ingeniero de máquinas de a bordo, desde fuera imitaba lo que la rodeaba, escondiendo el _Sagitta_ como si fuera un camaleón. Protegidos de miradas indiscretas, doblaron el cabo junto a la desembocadura del Fubras y lo que una vez había sido Akzeriuth quedó a la vista al fin.

Asch pudo notar cómo se le encogía el corazón a su réplica al contemplarlo. Había un tremendo hueco en la costa, como si un gigante hubiese llegado y le hubiera asestado una dentellada al borde del continente de Rúgnica. Lo había visto antes en los mapas más nuevos, pero verlo en persona impresionaba muchísimo más. El cráter en forma de media luna, de paredes prácticamente verticales, se había inundado, y las olas batían la base de los acantilados con tal violencia que seguramente en unas cuantas décadas éstos empezarían a derrumbarse. Un ramalazo de culpabilidad se agarró al pecho de Luke, y esta vez Asch no hizo nada por consolarlo. Él mismo no podía dejar de mirar la huella imborrable que había dejado el joven sobre la superficie del planeta.

-Luke, ¿estás bien?- murmuró Guy a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Luke tragó saliva y asintió.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Sólo ha sido un momento- respondió, apartando al fin la mirada de los acantilados.

"¡Espera! Vuelve a mirar para allí" ordenó Asch. Había captado algo por el rabillo del ojo. Luke, apretando los dientes, obedeció y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó Guy. Luke entrecerró los ojos y Asch se esforzó por volver a localizar lo que había visto, pero la réplica le tomó la delantera esta vez:

-Ahí- dijo, señalando una grieta de tamaño difícil de precisar a aquella distancia-. Ahí hay algo. Los fonones están demasiado concentrados y ordenados, tiene que haber algún glifo o algo así.

-¿No podría ser un vestigio del Sephiroth?- intervino Hyren. Luke sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

-Te digo yo que de ese Sephiroth ya no quedan ni los restos.

Hyren lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, hasta que de repente pareció recordar algo.

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado- murmuró. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al cráter y se volvió hacia Luke, tan serio que por unos instantes parecía diez años mayor-. No vi lo que ocurrió aquí, pero me han puesto al corriente. ¿Me permite que le sea sincero al respecto?

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?- intervino Guy, molesto, pero Luke alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-Está bien. Habla, Hyren, por favor.

-He conocido a mucha gente fuerte en mi vida, señor- dijo el joven-. O al menos eso creía, hasta que he visto esto. Ahora creo que sólo he conocido a una persona que merezca tal título, y es el vizconde que tengo delante de mí. Me alegra de veras tenerle de mi lado, señor.

Asch observó al joven General Celestial, intentando averiguar si sus palabras eran una burla o una alabanza, pero no parecían ser ninguna de las dos. Su tono era directo, sereno, como el de alguien que afirma una verdad absoluta; no había rastro de ironías ni dobles sentidos.

-¿Crees que soy fuerte por haber destruido todo esto?

-No sólo. Hay dos clases de fuerza: la voluntad, y el poder. Usted posee ambas, y eso... no es tan fácil de encontrar.

Luke sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Hyren.

"Para ser tan retaco, no habla nada mal. ¿A quién me recordará?" comentó Asch.

"Oh, vamos, cállate. Seguro que os llevaríais bien si te conociese."

"Sí, una lástima que esté encerrado dentro de mi estúpida réplica."

Luke suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien, atrayendo una mirada indescifrable de Jade, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Natalia pegó un respingo y señaló la grieta.

-¡Mirad, parece que sale alguien!

Los demás se volvieron hacia allí, y Asch habría jurado que la abertura hacía unos momentos no parecía tan grande. Por ella estaba saliendo un sencillo bote a motor de cabina cerrada que maniobró hábilmente entre las olas, evitando lo que posiblemente fuesen rocas sumergidas. Cuando pasó junto al _Sagitta_, que seguía escondido por su dispositivo de camuflaje, pudieron distinguir unas tres o cuatro personas en el interior de la pequeña embarcación. Ninguno de ellos llevaba uniformes que Asch reconociese, ni el bote tenía emblemas o bandera alguna. Pasó de largo siguiendo la costa en dirección al sur y pronto lo perdieron de vista.

-Podríamos seguirlo- sugirió Hyren, pero Jade negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que nos interesa no se ha movido del sitio. Deshagamos ese glifo y veamos qué es lo que está escondiendo exactamente- ordenó, señalando la grieta con el mentón.

-A la orden. ¡Artilleros!- exclamó Hyren-. ¡Carga fónica de media potencia a las once en punto, a mi señal! ¡Preparaos para alzar el escudo si es necesario!

El ruido de la maquinaria del _Sagitta_ hizo vibrar la cubierta bajo sus pies mientras los Caballeros del Oráculo se desplegaban por las entrañas del barco. Tres finos cañones salieron de un compartimento en la proa, apuntando en la dirección de la grieta. Asch observó las puntas de los cañones iluminarse durante unos momentos, conteniendo el disparo.

-¡Fuego!

Un destello de luz y el glifo fónico de la grieta estalló en miles de chispas de colores, con un sonido parecido al de una copa de cristal rompiéndose. El acantilado mismo se iluminó y pareció temblar durante unos momentos, y los que estaban en cubierta se protegieron los ojos del brillo cegador que irradiaba. Cuando la luz desapareció, una miríada de cuevas y aberturas había aparecido de la nada en el acantilado donde antes no había nada más que roca maltratada por el viento y las olas. Y a Asch se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio lo que salía de uno de los agujeros.

-¡Escudos!- exclamó Hyren una milésima de segundo tarde. El disparo de la antiaérea hizo blanco en la quilla del barco por la parte de estribor, arrancándole un desagradable chirrido a la nave y haciendo que la cubierta se ladease. Luke se agarró a la barandilla con una mano y aferró a Natalia por el codo con la otra, intentando mantenerles a ambos en equilibrio. Hyren no dejaba de proferir órdenes a voz en grito y Jade parecía estar invocando algún arte.

-¡Jade, no es el mejor momento para presumir de repertorio!- advirtió Guy, aferrándose también a la barandilla.

-Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro- replicó Jade, liberando el arte fónico. Un maremoto en miniatura se desató en la base del acantilado, empujando al _Sagitta_ mar adentro y arrollando a los tres botes con cañones que habían salido de la grieta sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, en cuanto las olas recuperaron la normalidad, otras cinco embarcaciones salieron del acantilado y se lanzaron a toda máquina hacia el pequeño acorazado, con el inconfundible brillo de los fonones acumulándose en las bocas de los delgados cañones.

Hyren estaba ordenando la retirada y empujándoles debajo de la cubierta al mismo tiempo. Por los gritos que llegaban de estribor, habían perdido los escudos y el dispositivo de camuflaje. El blindaje del casco les había salvado de que se abriera un boquete por el que pudiese entrar agua, pero aun así, no podían arriesgarse a seguir allí con Lorelei sabía cuántas armas y de qué calibre apuntándoles. No tan rápido como a Asch le hubiese gustado, el _Sagitta_ emprendió la retirada rumbo al norte de nuevo, pero los botes eran claramente más veloces, y aunque la artillería de a bordo se deshizo de un par de ellos, los otros tres les estaban dando alcance rápidamente. El suelo volvió a temblar cuando uno de los disparos de los botes acertó en la popa.

El antiguo General Celestial luchó por mantener la calma e ignorar el caos que había dentro de la cabeza de su réplica y en el interior de la nave. Si seguían disparándoles, por muy acorazado que fuese el barco, acabarían yéndose a pique. Tenían que escapar como fuese. ¿Por qué demonios el barco parecía estar aminorando de repente? ¿Les habían dado en algún motor? ¡Tenían que salir de allí!

A su lado, Natalia estaba curándole una pequeña contusión en la cabeza (pero manteniendo una cierta distancia, claro) a Guy, que debía de haberse golpeado contra algo cuando Hyren les había obligado a refugiarse bajo la cubierta. Los séptimos fonones que flotaban desde su mano hasta la frente del rubio le dieron una idea.

"Réplica, agárrate a algo."

"¿Qué? Asch, ¿qué vas a...?"

Asch lo ignoró y se concentró. Al infierno con la cautela, si aquello salía mal al menos se desharían de sus perseguidores en un segundo. Y no iba a salir mal, de todos modos; se había pasado años practicando con aquel poder. Que llevase un tiempo sin hacerlo no quería decir que no fuese capaz.

Los séptimos fonones se plegaron a su voluntad enseguida, agrupándose alrededor del barco, concentrándose hasta que el aire mismo pareció estar hecho de luz. Incluso para alguien que no fuese un séptimo fonista, la energía que sobrecargaba el ambiente era más que evidente, y por si eso no hubiera sido bastante, el cuerpo de Luke había empezado a emitir un inconfundible brillo violáceo. Seguramente la réplica estaría gritándole que qué se proponía, pero Asch no se permitió distracción alguna. Aferró firmemente cada séptimo fonón, obligándolos a agruparse hasta que resonaron al unísono con su voluntad... y justo entonces, con un grito que sonó demasiado real como para haber sido sólo mental, los liberó, justo antes de perder el conocimiento de puro cansancio.

El destello cegador de una hiperresonancia se elevó hacia el cielo, como un cometa de metal fundido. Cuando la luz se disipó, no quedaba ni rastro del barco sobre las agitadas olas.


	16. XV

XV- Respuestas

-Luke, despierta. Vamos, hombre, arriba...

Luke se despertó sobre una superficie dura, con una mano sacudiéndole el hombro con suavidad. Entreabrió los párpados, esforzándose por enfocar la vista hasta que pudo distinguir los rostros de Guy y Natalia entre los mechones de cabello rojo que se habían metido en su campo visual. Los apartó de ahí con una mano y se incorporó trabajosamente. Notaba la cabeza palpitarle de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- murmuró.

-Dínoslo tú- replicó la voz de Hyren algo más lejos. Luke alzó la mirada. El General Celestial lo observaba apoyado contra la barandilla de la cubierta con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad pintada en la cara. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que no había dejado de dolerle, y miró a su alrededor. Estaban sobre la cubierta del _Sagitta_, fondeado a pocos metros de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el valle de Tataroo, con las ruinas de Eldrant envueltas en la bruma de la mañana al lado. Al este se adivinaba la tímida luz del amanecer. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

Un carraspeo a su izquierda distrajo sus pensamientos. Jade acababa de subir a cubierta.

-No parece haber rastro de nuestros perseguidores. Buen trabajo, Luke, los dejaste atrás y seguramente bastante perplejos... aunque ya podías haber pensado en un sitio menos apartado de cualquier tipo de civilización- comentó, colocándose bien las gafas. Luke frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jade?

-De tu plan de retirada secreto usando la hiperresonancia, obviamente. Sí, ése que no nos contaste a ninguno, ése mismo. ¿Cómo, si no, te crees que hemos acabado al norte de Aberria?

Luke se masajeó las sienes, hasta que lo sucedido volvió a su memoria de golpe sumándose a la persistente jaqueca. Cierto, alguien había desencadenado una hiperresonancia mientras intentaban alejarse del golfo de Akzeriuth, justo después de que les reventaran el motor. Pero había algo que no cuadraba...

-Pero si yo no he...

… hasta que de pronto la última pieza encajó. No había sido él, había sido Asch. Cuya presencia, ahora que se fijaba, no conseguía sentir. Con un nudo en el estómago, se esforzó por dejar a un lado el dolor de cabeza para centrarse en buscarlo.

"¿Asch?"

No hubo respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar.

"Asch, ¿puedes oírme?"

Nada. El pánico empezó a abrirse paso por su pecho, apretando el nudo que notaba en el estómago.

-No, no, no... ¡Asch!- exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta-. ¡Responde, maldita sea!

-Luke, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Natalia, preocupada. Luke sacudió la cabeza.

-No consigo... No puedo contactar con Asch. ¡No está!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

Pero Luke ya no la escuchaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiéndose en el espacio mental que había creado su original. Estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, pero forzando la vista consiguió distinguir una figura vestida de negro tendida en el suelo un poco más lejos. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, corrió hacia allí y se dejó caer a su lado.

-¡Asch!

Lo incorporó con cuidado sobre su regazo y le apartó la melena carmesí de la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no parecía herido... aunque sí un poco pálido. Luke, tragando saliva, lo agitó con cuidado. Le daba miedo comprobar si respiraba. De hecho, ¿acaso les hacía falta respirar a alguno de los dos allí?

-Asch, por favor, respóndeme... Dime algo...

Una fina arruga se dibujó entre las cejas pelirrojas de su original, que dejó escapar un gruñido y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Réplica...

Luke suspiró de alivio y se aferró a sus hombros hasta arrancarle un quejido.

-Menos mal... ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese! ¡Pensé que habías desaparecido!

-No caerá esa breva... Y ahora suéltame, vas a romperme una clavícula.

-Uy, lo siento.

Le soltó con cuidado y dejó que Asch se sentara. El color iba volviendo poco a poco a su piel bajo el largo y descuidado flequillo, que le había caído sobre los ojos. El antiguo General Celestial se pasó una mano por el pelo para intentar retirarlo de su rostro y miró a Luke, interrogante.

-¿Funcionó?

-¿Te refieres a la hiperresonancia?

-Obviamente, ¿a qué si no?

-Sí, funcionó. Estamos frente al valle de Tataroo, no hay ni rastro de los botes.

Asch relajó los hombros y se permitió una levísima sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Excelente- murmuró para sí. Desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, usándola de apoyo para levantarse. Luke vigiló sus movimientos, mucho más torpes que de costumbre, por si le fallaban las piernas.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sólo un poco cansado, no te preocupes. Vuelve con los demás, querrán saber qué ha pasado.

Luke asintió, y tras dedicarle una última mirada, volvió al mundo real en un parpadeo. El dolor de cabeza había remitido bastante, pero sus compañeros lo miraban con distintos grados de preocupación en el rostro. Seguramente la más angustiada era Natalia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Asch?

-Sí, sí, sólo ha sido un susto- respondió Luke con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. No fui yo quien causó la hiperresonancia, fue él. Está exhausto, pero está bien.

-Cuánto me alegro...- suspiró Natalia, aliviada. Hyren, con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ellos.

-Espero una explicación, dama y caballeros- dijo, atravesándolos con la mirada uno por uno hasta detenerse en Luke. Por un momento, le pareció que era Tear quien lo miraba desde aquellos ojos azules. Maldijo los parecidos familiares de aquel chaval, no ayudaban nada a su jaqueca.

Jade se subió las gafas y enterró las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, creo que va siendo hora de explicar unas cuantas cosas.

-A ver si lo he entendido- dijo Hyren un buen rato más tarde, rascándose los lacrimales y con claros síntomas de estar a punto de sufrir una migraña-. Luke fon Fabre, aquí presente, es una réplica de Asch el _Sanguinario_, caído en combate durante la batalla de Eldrant de hace tres años, y por culpa de ese... efecto que no he entendido del todo, el original ha acabado dentro de su réplica y es capaz de actuar por su cuenta. Y todos lo sabíais menos yo.

-A grandes rasgos, así es, aunque esta hiperresonancia ha sido lo más que ha conseguido hacer Asch desde ahí dentro hasta la fecha- asintió Jade sin inmutarse. El más joven de los pelirrojos, por quinta vez en la última media hora, luchó para no alzar la mirada de sus zapatos.

No le habían contado a Hyren todo. De hecho, era Jade quien se había encargado de ponerle al día en aquello que juzgó conveniente. El General malkuthiense había omitido la edad real de Luke, la identidad de sus creadores o la verdadera procedencia de Asch. Hyren pareció conformarse con la información que tenía, en cualquier caso; o eso, o la inminente migraña hizo que desistiera de seguir preguntando.

-Bueno, tampoco era un detalle tan relevante para el asunto que nos atañe, después de todo, aunque está bien saberlo- comentó Hyren, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pasemos a lo importante. Nos hemos quedado sin motor y no tenemos ni rastro de civilización cerca donde encontrar un astillero.

-Si sacamos los botes salvavidas, ¿llegaríamos hasta Ciudad de Yulia?- probó Guy, aunque no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-No creo. Nos iría mejor intentando reparar el motor con lo que tenemos a mano, y aun así tardaríamos demasiado- negó Hyren.

-¿Tenemos palomas mensajeras a bordo?- preguntó Natalia, pensativa.

-No, fallo mío al preparar el barco, lo siento. Pero... Chesedonia no está demasiado lejos. Si no nos perdemos en el bosque, podríamos enviar un mensaje desde allí a Daath, o tomar un barco a Baticul e ir en _Albiore_ desde allí.

-No nos perderemos, descuida. Esta zona ya nos la conocemos, ¿verdad, Luke?

El aludido alzó la mirada por fin de sus botas y asintió.

-Claro que sí. No sé cómo me las apaño para terminar siempre aquí- dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

-Decidido entonces. Dejaré a parte de mis hombres aquí cuidando del _Sagitta_, y nos llevaremos a otros cuantos por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Con todos mis respetos, Hyren- intervino Guy-, pero creo que podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Jade-. Además, las multitudes llaman demasiado la atención, y cuanta más gente, menos capacidad de maniobra.

Hyren aceptó a regañadientes y apenas una hora después desembarcaron con los botes salvavidas en tierra firme. La guarnición del General Celestial se quedó repartida entre el _Sagitta_ y la costa, montando guardia a la espera de que Daath enviase un remolcador para recuperar el barco, y los seis compañeros emprendieron el camino hacia el sur. Con un poco de suerte, Spinoza estaría pendiente de la posición de Luke y Asch y podría adelantarse a sus intenciones.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo durante la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo por algún que otro encontronazo con los monstruos que merodeaban por el lugar y que no les costó demasiado despachar. Natalia y Hyren (que también resultó ser un séptimo fonista) curaban más tobillos torcidos y cortes de zarzas que heridas de pelea; y Jade, con la excusa de sus "cansadas articulaciones", apenas se molestaba en intervenir cuando se cruzaban con algo. Luke, en cambio, solía ser el que primero atacase cuando un elemento hostil les salía al paso, buscando distraerse de la cantidad de recuerdos que le traían el valle tapizado de selenias y el frondoso bosque que atravesaban.

Asch no decía nada al respecto, pero lo notaba ojeando todo lo que acudía a su mente. Como un grifo volando en círculos mientras espera a que la presa asome de su madriguera, aguardaba a que la respuesta a sus preguntas aflorase a su memoria. Bueno, si era por Luke, podía seguir esperando, y más le valía estar cómodo. No iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, daba igual cuánto se esforzase.

Pasaron junto a las ruinas de Eldrant, prácticamente engullidas por la vegetación, y Luke no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriera al contemplar las amenazadoras formas de la réplica de Hod cubiertas de mil tonos distintos de verde. En un lateral juraría que podía ver todavía el hueco que había dejado el _Albiore_ de Ginji al estrellarse. ¿Seguiría en pie la explanada sobre la que habían derrotado al maestro Van? ¿Y la sala donde Asch y él habían luchado? Acarició distraídamente la empuñadura de su espada, sujeta a su cinturón en horizontal sobre la base de su espalda. Era una ornamentada cimitarra de un solo filo, muy parecida a la que le había entregado a su original tras vencerle, pero no era la misma. La vieja se había quedado en Eldrant; tal vez siguiera por ahí, acumulando óxido entre los cascotes y el polvo.

"No llegué a devolvértela" comentó Asch de repente. "Tu espada, quiero decir."

"Oh, no pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado a ésta, de todos modos. Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue de la tuya?"

"¿Cuál?"

"La negra esa, la que tenía el emblema en la hoja en dorado. ¿Por dónde andará?"

"A saber. No iba a cargar con dos, así que en cuanto tuve la Espada de Lorelei, empeñé la _Maestro_. Era una buena espada, pero... me estaba quedando ya sin fondos."

"Lástima."

De vez en cuando Luke notaba la mirada de Jade clavada en su nuca, pero las preguntas que sabía que rondaban la mente del General no llegaron a salir de su cabeza. Tras pasar las ruinas de Eldrant, no obstante, la sensación de sentirse atravesado por los ojos rojizos del _Nigromante_ se volvió cada vez menos frecuente, hasta el punto de que terminó olvidándose de ello. Tras unos días de marcha sólo interrumpida para comer y descansar de noche, por fin llegaron a Chesedonia.

La ciudad los recibió con su familiar bullicio de gentes de todo tipo transitando por las calles. Los olores de especias, perfumes, comidas y humanidad se mezclaban en el aire con los gritos de los tenderos anunciando su mercancía y los clientes regateando. Algún que otro chiquillo corría de un lado a otro por entre los puestos, seguramente cumpliendo encargos de los dueños. Lo primero que hicieron fue enviar un mensaje a Daath y otro a Ciudad de Yulia para informar de su paradero y solicitar que enviasen un remolcador a hacerse cargo del _Sagitta_. No había barcos que saliesen hacia Baticul hasta el día siguiente, así que tras saludar a Astor y disfrutar de su hospitalidad en forma de un suculento banquete, se retiraron a la posada a descansar.

Luke debería haberlo visto venir. Jade le estaba dando demasiada tregua, así que no debería haberle extrañado encontrarse de repente a solas con él en el salón de la posada. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que los demás se habían ido retirando a sus habitaciones; incluso Asch estaba cayéndose de sueño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no había nadie más que Jade y él mismo en la salita, iluminada tenuemente por un par de piedras fónicas en la pared y las brasas que se consumían en la chimenea. El brillo de éstas se reflejaba en los cristales de las gafas del General, que una vez más parecía estar atravesándole con la mirada. Luke se removió, incómodo.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya- masculló, resignado. Jade alzó una ceja.

-Me lo has puesto demasiado fácil, así no es tan entretenido.

-Jade...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré al grano.- El General se puso serio y entrelazó los dedos en el regazo. Luke frunció el ceño, estaba adoptando una actitud demasiado diplomática-. No he dejado de preguntarme por qué no quieres contarle a nadie qué te pasó tras derrotar a Van Grants y liberar a Lorelei.

Luke suspiró. Asch, que había estado a punto de dormirse, se acaba de despejar de golpe y les estaba prestando toda su atención.

"Podrías tener la decencia de fingir que no te interesa tanto" le espetó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije, Jade, no es que no quiera contártelo. Es que no puedo.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Pues que... Que no hay nada que contar. Así de sencillo- admitió Luke, hundiendo los hombros. Jade lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. No te estoy ocultando nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Asch lleva días escarbando aquí dentro- añadió, dándose un par de golpecitos en la sien con un dedo-, intentando averiguar lo mismo que tú, y no ha visto nada. Pero no porque le bloquee, de hecho no sé cómo se hace eso. Es que no hay nada que ver.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?

-Tengo una laguna. Recuerdo... Recuerdo haberme despedido de vosotros. Después, descendí con un glifo que hizo la Llave de Lorelei hasta el núcleo- tragó saliva y se interrumpió, con el corazón encogiéndosele unos momentos. Las imágenes inundaron su mente, imágenes que podía soportar revivir, pero que no sabía si Asch estaría preparado para ver-. Recuerdo... el techo derrumbándose y haber recogido el cuerpo de Asch, que cayó casi a mis brazos. Incluso recuerdo a Lorelei. Era... extraño, pero a la vez familiar. Y no era lo que imaginaba, pero sentí que no podía ser de otra forma. No sé, fue una sensación muy rara. Después, sé que empecé a desvanecerme... y a partir de cierto punto, no hay nada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la voz de Tear cantando el Gran Himno Fónico, despertarme en el valle de Tataroo con la Llave de Lorelei al cinto y... y Asch a mi lado.

Réplica y original guardaron silencio. Luke se agarró las rodillas, intentando disimular el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Asch no debería haber escuchado nada de aquello, no debería haberse visto como aparecía en sus recuerdos, tan pálido, ensangrentado y... roto. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar pensando en eso.

-Jade, no sé qué pasó ahí abajo, de verdad que no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de por qué sigo vivo, o por qué fui yo y no Asch, o por qué sólo volvió uno de los dos... Pero creo que los dos años que desaparecí, todo ese tiempo que no recuerdo, estuve muerto. Y creo que... de alguna manera, fue Tear quien me trajo de vuelta.- Su voz se apagó en un susurro y Luke desvió la mirada hacia las ascuas, que agonizaban en el hogar. El frío de la noche de Chesedonia parecía habérsele metido en el pecho.

-Me temo que eso es algo que sólo Lorelei sabe- dijo Jade tras unos instantes-. Aunque he de admitir que encuentro tu teoría bastante factible.

La réplica se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá pudiera preguntarle- murmuró-. Pero parece que hayan pasado siglos desde la última vez que oí su voz.

-Tal vez Asch pueda comunicarse con él- sugirió Jade-. Siempre se le dieron mejor esas cosas.

Luke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Bueno, no perdía nada por probar.

"Asch, ¿podrías...?"

"Sí. No sé cómo, pero encontraré la forma. Lo haré, tenlo por seguro" respondió el otro pelirrojo con una decisión que dejó sin palabras por unos momentos a Luke. "Sé que siempre acabo rompiendo mis promesas, pero... esta no. Te prometo que encontraré la respuesta, réplica."

Luke sonrió y enterró la cara en una mano.

"Eres un idiota. ¿Cuándo has roto una promesa? Le prometiste a Natalia que cambiaríais Kimlasca y que estaríais juntos, y técnicamente, lo estáis. Y el país ha cambiado muchísimo gracias a lo que habéis hecho los dos."

"También te prometí que sobreviviría."

"¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que no llegaste a prometerme eso. Y aun así, aquí estás."

Asch se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no pareció encontrarlas.

-Sí, seguro que a él se le ocurre cómo- asintió Luke, volviéndose hacia Jade a tiempo de captar un leve brillo de preocupación en sus ojos del color del rubí-. Siento no haberos contado nada de esto a ninguno. Es que... no es fácil.

Su amigo asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Vete a la cama, Luke. Nos espera un día agitado mañana y no quiero entretenerte más.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. El pelirrojo se retiró enseguida a la habitación que compartía con Guy, y sin hacer un sólo ruido, se desvistió y se deslizó entre las sábanas de la cama del rubio. Guy seguía dormido, pero sus brazos rodearon su cintura inconscientemente y Luke se acurrucó entre ellos, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos la conversación que acababa de tener con Jade, concentrándose en el calor del cuerpo de su amigo a su espalda y en la presencia de Asch en el interior de su alma.

El antiguo General Celestial siguió despierto aun cuando él empezaba a caer presa del sueño. Y en algún momento antes de dormirse le pareció notar una mano incorpórea posándose sobre su hombro, el fantasma de unos dedos enguantados sobre su piel bajo las sábanas. Pero apenas su mente lo hubo registrado, el sueño terminó de reclamarle y Luke se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fue a buscarles a la posada la mismísima Noir, que acompañada de sus dos fieles lacayos y mortalmente seria, les comunicó la terrible y urgente noticia que Anise le había pedido que transmitiera: Tear había desaparecido.


End file.
